No te rindas, nunca te rindas
by mikitrob
Summary: La valentía y el coraje de Callie Torres, serán puestos a prueba nuevamente, cuando un trágico suceso, la separa violentamente de todo lo que ella ama...
1. Chapter 1

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

_**La valentía y el coraje de Callie Torres serán puestos a prueba nuevamente,**_

_**cuando un trágico suceso, la separa violentamente de todo lo que ella ama…**_

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene representaciones gráficas de delitos violentos tales como el asesinato, el secuestro y el intento de asesinato. Asimismo contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Lucía Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Gary Clark, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si usted considera que la descripción de los hechos delictivos y de las repercusiones físicas o psicológicas de los mismos sobre sus víctimas directas o indirectas, o las representaciones gráficas del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género, puede ser desagradable para usted, le sugiero que deje hasta aquí su lectura.

En caso contrario, para aquellos que elijan leer la historia, me gustaría conocer sus comentarios, ya que esta es la primera vez que publico un relato de ficción en un blog. Trataré en la medida de mis posibilidades de actualizar semanalmente el contenido del blog con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la cual será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson

Como autora de esta historia, me reservo el derecho de publicarla en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

**Capítulo I**

**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**

_**08 de Agosto:**_

**Hospital Seattle Grace Mercy West **

**12:30 p.m.**

Arizona Robbins estaba sentada en la cafetería tratando de almorzar algo antes de entrar a quirófano, se sentía agotada, realmente agotada, física y espiritualmente agotada, habían pasado ya 26 largas horas de un turno doble en que, a decir verdad, casi no había podido "ver la alegría" en sus pequeños humanos, uno de sus casos más críticos, era el de un niño de seis años con cáncer terminal, ya muy poco podía hacerse por él, y para completar su duro día, justo después de almorzar, le tocaba operar a una niña de 8 años, la operación era realmente riesgosa, las posibilidades de que las cosas salieran mal eran muy altas, pero Arizona no tenía ninguna alternativa, si no operaba a la niña, irremediablemente iba a morir.

Arizona levantó la cabeza de su plato y el rostro se le iluminó, cuando vío a su bella esposa con su enorme sonrisa del millón de dólares, acercarse a la mesa con una bandeja en la mano, para almorzar juntas.

No importa cuán cansada se pudiera sentir Arizona, no importa cuán doblegado los días difíciles pusieran su ánimo en declive, Calliope Torres tiene un poder, uno de sus tantos poderes: ella logra con su sonrisa, con su mirada, con sus gestos, con sus palabras y con sus abrazos, oh si, con sus abrazos, levantarle el ánimo a Arizona y tranquilizarla, Calliope es algo así como su "prozac" particular, pero sin efectos secundarios.

Muchas veces Arizona se había preguntado ¿por qué?, ¿por qué Calliope ejerce ese mágico poder sobre ella?, y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que además del inmenso y profundo amor que ambas comparten, Calliope es la persona más fuerte y valiente que Arizona haya conocido en toda su vida. Y Callie tiene el don de transmitir a quien lo necesite, parte de esa fuerza y esa valentía, con un simple contacto, con un abrazo, una caricia, una sonrisa o una frase alentadora.

Arizona intuyó esa valentía prácticamente desde que conoció a Callie, pero si acaso tenía alguna duda, no hubo lugar para ninguna más, aquella vez que ese hombre armado irrumpió en la habitación donde ella estaba operando a Rudy. La reacción de ella fue clara y obvia, protegió con su cuerpo a Rudy, no obstante, Arizona se dio cuenta de inmediato que una vez que había tomado la decisión, casi instintiva, de abrazar a la niña con su cuerpo para protegerla, ya no podía moverse, no por un miedo paralizante, sino que intuyó, por la mirada pérdida del hombre, que cualquier movimiento en falso podría desencadenar en una tragedia, y más aún, cuando Callie tomó la decisión arriesgada y valiente de interponerse.

Así que mientras Arizona protegía a Rudy con su cuerpo, Callie hizo algo mucho más impresionante, se levantó y se interpuso entre el hombre armado y ella con la niña, arriesgando su vida; tuvo la suficiente inteligencia y auto control para tratar a Gary Clark no como un hombre armado y desesperado, sino como a un paciente que tenía una herida en el hombro, y luego lo despachó diciéndole "tome las vendas y váyase". Y por si eso fuera poco, aún le quedaron energías para calmar a la niña y luego a Arizona, que no dejaba de repetir, casi como si fuera un mantra "Sólo hay niños aquí, sólo hay niños aquí, sólo hay niños aquí…". Ese pequeño contacto de las manos amorosas de Callie en el cuello y rostro de Arizona, fueron suficientes para tranquilizarla, esa pequeña caricia fue el equivalente a decir, sin palabras, "Tranquila, mi amor, ya todo pasó". Y eso sin mencionar, el efecto que había producido en los ya intensos sentimientos de Arizona hacía Callie, esa hermosa referencia a su "súper mágica sonrisa"

Arizona descubrió ese día con orgullo, sin sentir ningún tipo de vergüenza, que si bien ella había sido criada para ser "un buen hombre en la tormenta" Callie no había sido criada así, porque no lo necesitaba, Callie había nacido siendo ya "un buen hombre en la tormenta", era innato en ella. Es obvio que ese descubrimiento fue una de las cosas que hicieron que Arizona se enamorara perdidamente de Callie, porque para una persona como Arizona, resulta imposible amar a alguien sin antes admirarla, y Dios es testigo que ese día Arizona sintió una enorme admiración y respeto hacia Callie Torres.

Así que cuando Callie le sonríe, la mira, le habla o la abraza, ella es capaz de transmitirle a Arizona no sólo su amor por ella, sino también esa fuerza y esa valentía, casi como por ósmosis, por eso los abrazos de Callie son los más efectivos, poderosos y mágicos tranquilizantes que le brindan a Arizona una sensación de seguridad, sosiego y paz que nunca antes había experimentado con ningún otro ser humano.

Y lo mejor de todo es que Callie lo sabe, de alguna forma ella conoce ese poder y el efecto que el mismo produce en Arizona, y por supuesto, no escatima esfuerzos para apoyar a Arizona justo cuando ella más lo necesita. Además, Callie dispone de una especie de radar que le permite saber casi con precisión matemática, el estado de ánimo de Arizona sólo con verla a los ojos y observar su mirada. Otro poder de Callie Torres, ella es capaz de ver el alma de Arizona Robbins con sólo examinar su mirada.

Y esta vez, por supuesto, no fue la excepción, en el mismo instante en que Callie se sentó con su bandeja en la mesa de la cafetería, sólo la miró a los ojos y le dijo, posando su mano sobre la de ella y agachándose un poco para verla:

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? Se te iluminó tu carita cuando me viste pero por tu mirada se que algo te pasa. ¿Quieres contarme?

Arizona le dio un besito en la boca, casi como en agradecimiento a la pregunta y le contó lo difícil que habían sido esas últimas y agotadoras 26 horas en el Hospital y que aún le quedaban 6 más, además del reto de una operación muy difícil y arriesgada, también le confesó que tenía un poco de miedo de fallarle a esa niña y eso no la estaba ayudando mucho.

Callie, comprensiva y alentadora como siempre, le pasó el brazo sobre el hombro a Arizona y con una ternura casi infinita, le dijo:

-Nena por favor, trata de no preocuparte más de la cuenta, si tú dices que la operación es la única salida, estoy absolutamente segura de que vas a hacer hasta lo imposible para salvar a esa niña, como siempre lo has hecho, y si las cosas salen mal, espero que no, deberás tener eso aún más presente todavía, no existe en este hospital, en este país y en este mundo una cirujana pediátrica más aguerrida que tú, si tu no lo logras, te aseguro que nadie lo hará.

Arizona asomó una tímida sonrisa y Callie continuó diciendo, mirándola directamente a los ojos, con dulzura:

-Hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ponemos todos nuestros conocimientos, destreza y habilidades al servicio de nuestros pacientes, y cuando tenemos éxito y salvamos una vida luego de una operación brillantemente ejecutada, nos sentimos casi dioses por unos momentos: dioses con un escalpelo, pero nunca nos debemos alejar mucho tiempo por ese camino de gloria, en realidad, somos sólo seres humanos, no somos dioses con un escalpelo, somos seres humanos que a veces logramos hacer el trabajo de Dios, con un escalpelo. Mientras sepamos eso, aceptar que tenemos ciertas limitaciones no nos hace más débiles, nos hace más sabios y esa sabiduría nos da fuerzas para luchar y no rendirnos fácilmente…

…-Así que Mi Amor, como siempre te digo cuando estas medio apagadita, como ahora: _No te rindas, nunca te rindas…_¿Ok?...

…-Pase lo que pase, debes saber qué hiciste y diste lo mejor de ti, siempre lo haces, y siempre lo harás, esa es tu naturaleza…

…-Ah, y otra cosa, piensa que sólo te quedan 6 horas para estar metida en la bañera dándote un baño relajante y espumoso, comer algo rico preparado por mí y dormir en mis brazos para descansar de estas largas y duras horas en el hospital. Ah, y prepararse para muchas y lindas sorpresas que tengo listas para tu cumpleaños, que es mañana, ¿Sí?….Le dijo Callie, con una enorme sonrisa.

Arizona se alegró y de inmediato se tranquilizó, ¿Quién no se alegraría y tranquilizaría con unas palabras dulces y sabias como las que acababa de pronunciar su Callie bonita?

-Ok, le dijo Arizona con una sonrisa en los labios, sólo me falta una cosa…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un abrazo, de esos especiales que sólo tú me sabes dar.

Callie, que aún mantenía su rostro iluminado con su bella sonrisa, se paró de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Arizona. Ella entrecruzó sus brazos en el cuello de Callie y Callie la apretó contra su cintura, dándole uno de sus abrazos especiales: cálidos y relajantes, acompañado de un beso en la frente, de esos tiernos y protectores.

El efecto en Arizona fue inmediato, ahora si se sentía con fuerzas para ir a esa operación, y más aún con la mención de Callie acerca del baño relajante, la comida, dormir en sus brazos y, por supuesto, sus sorpresas de cumpleaños.

A Arizona no le gustaban mucho las sorpresas, y hasta hace poco había pretendido considerar su cumpleaños como un día normal, pero Callie cada día la conocía más, ahora ella sabía cómo sorprenderla gratamente. Callie también se había dado cuenta que Arizona no pensaba mucho en su cumpleaños porque antes no tenía relaciones duraderas y suficientemente estables como para que alguien se acordara de su cumpleaños, y mucho menos, celebrarlo con ella. Ella se había acostumbrado a que fuera así, la vida nómada que vivió con sus padres, mudándose cada 18 meses no le permitía establecer relaciones fuertes con nadie, así que se acostumbró a ver su cumpleaños como un día normal. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, Arizona tenía ahora su propia familia, una esposa que la amaba y una hija que adoraba, así que la idea de una sorpresa para su cumpleaños preparada por Callie, lejos de incomodarla, la entusiasmaba y mucho.

-Gracias, Callie por estar siempre allí para mi, te amo.

Callie la abrazó aun más fuerte y le dio otro beso en la frente, luego ambas se sentaron hasta que terminaron su almuerzo.

Posteriormente, Callie le dijo a Arizona que también tenía una operación pendiente y que debía retirarse para prepararse, Arizona asintió con un gesto y Callie le dio un beso breve en la boca, se paró de la mesa y se alejó hacia la salida de la cafetería, pero justo en la puerta, Callie se giró hacía Arizona nuevamente, acerco su mano a su cara, cerro un poco el puño, levantó el pulgar y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

Arizona ya conocía ese gesto que Callie usaba para darle ánimos y su significado: pulgar hacia arriba, puño cerrado de la mano y sonrisa igual a: _"No te rindas, nunca te rindas…". _

Arizona le devolvió el gesto con la mano y la sonrisa, mientras Callie se alejaba de la cafetería.

Unos minutos después, Arizona hacía lo propio, salió de la cafetería y fue a prepararse para la operación. Cuando se acerco al locker donde guardaba sus cosas, su cara se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa que hizo visible hasta sus hoyuelos: Callie le había pegado un post-it a la puerta del locker. Ella dibujó en el papel amarillo, una imagen que mostraba una manito con el pulgar hacia arriba, el puñito cerrado y una carita feliz…

"Por Dios, Callie –pensó- Te amo, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, eres especial y única, además de hermosa y sexy, y yo soy la persona más feliz del mundo por tenerte, Te amo, Te amo…"

Ese gesto de Callie, ese dibujito sencillo y casi infantil, era algo simple y al mismo tiempo muy significativo, porque es un reflejo, una prueba más del inmenso amor que Callie siente por ella y lo mucho que le importa hacerla feliz y darle fuerzas y ganas de seguir luchando en los momentos en que, por las circunstancias, ella más lo necesita. Ese dibujito significaba que el hombre fuerte en la tormenta que Arizona había aprendido a ser se había encontrado con alguien tan ó más fuerte que ella, y eso era importante, porque hasta el guerrero más valiente necesita, en algún momento del camino, un lugar seguro donde descansar y Callie, con su amor hacía ella, con su fuerza y su valentía se había convertido en eso para Arizona, algo así como: el descanso del guerrero, un descanso necesario para renovar sus propias fuerzas y poder seguir luchando.

Arizona salió del vestuario rumbo al OR, con el ánimo rebosante, las palabras de Callie, su abrazo y ese dibujito le habían cambiado el día, para mejor, tal como la propia Callie le había cambiado la vida a Arizona, para mejor, siempre para mejor…Era algo paradójico: tanto que había temido al compromiso en el pasado, tanto que había negado la posibilidad de tener hijos con Callie, y ahora simplemente le resultaba imposible concebir su vida, su vida feliz y realizada sin la presencia de su esposa y su hija. Callie había logrado hacer realidad sueños que Arizona nunca se atrevió a pensar que tenía, pero si los tenía y Callie los hizo realidad, todos y cada uno de ellos, y lo mejor de todo, es que sabía que Callie se esforzaba con todo su amor para fabricar nuevos sueños y para hacerla cada día un poco más feliz que el día anterior.

…

**Portland, Oregon**

**8:00 pm**

Los tres delincuentes estaban eufóricos, celebrando el rotundo éxito de su tercera operación y el inicio de la preparación de su cuarta incursión en el lucrativo negocio del secuestro. Robert Planton, experto en armamento y municiones, el más peligroso de los tres, no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de liquidar a sus víctimas. Peter Camel, experto en informática y en técnicas de hacker, era el encargado de la logística de las operaciones, específicamente era el hombre que evitaba el rastreo satelital y la localización de las llamadas telefónicas, usando técnicas evasivas para confundir a la policía; y finalmente Alberto Campos, hombre sin ningún oficio en particular, mujeriego y amante del dinero fácil, él era el encargado de atender a la víctima del secuestro mientras se encontraban en cautiverio, antes de que, pasadas dos semanas de haber cobrado el rescate, Robert Planton las despachaba al otro mundo.

El modus operandi esa simple, una vez ubicado el objetivo, Peter Camel, quien era el único de los tres hombres que no tenía antecedentes penales, alquilaba mediante la presentación de falsas credenciales, una casa que tuviera sótano y alguna habitación con baño en el. Una vez alquilada la casa, sellaban la habitación elegida en el sótano y atornillaban fuertemente en todo el centro de la misma un perno que servía para asegurar una larga cadena, la cual se ataba a uno de los tobillos de la víctima mediante unas esposas, de esa forma, ésta podía moverse por la habitación, incluso hasta el baño. Así, los secuestradores tenían un mínimo contacto con ellas. De igual modo instalaban una rejilla en la parte inferior de la puerta para pasar la comida a través de la misma. Alberto Campos era el encargado de esa tarea y era el único que tenía contacto eventual con la víctima, para establecer las condiciones del rescate, limpiar la habitación, etc. Alberto Campos solía bromear un poco con sus "damas cautivas" como solía llamarlas, diciéndoles que no podían quejarse demasiado porque estaban casi en la habitación de un hotel, con acceso a un baño privado y servicio a la habitación, "salvo un pequeño detalle sin importancia", les decía con ironía: "tienes una cadena pegada a tu tobillo".

El objetivo elegido por los secuestradores era siempre el mismo: hijas de empresarios o industriales de ascendencia latina, con un patrimonio personal de por lo menos 200 millones de dólares. De preferencia, la hija de estos empresarios no debería vivir en la misma ciudad que sus padres, a fin de obligar a estos a viajar a la ciudad donde residía su hija y dónde obviamente tenían menos contactos que en su ciudad local. Una vez cobrado el rescate, Peter Camel se adelantaba a la cuidad de su siguiente objetivo para tramitar la negociación de alquiler y la preparación técnica de la casa que serviría de base para la nueva operación. Mientras tanto se dejaba un margen de espera normalmente de dos semanas para liquidar a la víctima anterior, el ejecutor siempre era Robert Planton.

Ya habían realizado con total éxito este procedimiento en dos ocasiones y recién habían cobrado el rescate de la tercera víctima, a quien, en principio, tendrían en cautiverio dos semanas más antes de liquidarla, en vista de ello, los secuestradores estaban celebrando y planificando los pormenores para efectuar el secuestro de su cuarta víctima…

La primera mujer secuestrada fue Emma Vilar, economista, residía en Iowa, sus padre Federico Vilar reside en Nueva York, la operación se hizo en un lapso de 5 semanas y la víctima ya había sido encontrada muerta, al borde de una vía poco transitada, con un disparo en la cabeza, la policía no tenía pistas. El rescate cobrado fue de veinte millones de dólares.

La segunda víctima, Clara Aponte, odontóloga, residente en Denver, Colorado, su padre reside en Arkansas, la operación se efectuó en 4 semanas. La víctima había sido liquidada casi tres semanas atrás, con un disparo en la cabeza. Los noticieros aún no habían reportado la localización del cadáver. Los secuestradores suponían que esto era así, porque en esa oportunidad, el cadáver de la mujer fue tirado a escasos metros de las orillas de Windsor Lake, y en el agua muchas veces los cuerpos son más difíciles de hallar, sin embargo, pensaban que su hallazgo era inminente, posiblemente en cuestión de pocos días, incluso horas. El rescate cobrado fue de veinte millones de dólares.

La tercera víctima, Norma Rivas, abogada, residente en Portland, su padre Ricardo Rivas, residente en Kansas City. La víctima, había sido secuestrada hace dos semanas y media y aún estaba en cautiverio, pero acababan de cobrar el rescate de veinte millones de dólares, por ello la celebración. Como la distancia entre Portland y la ubicación de la próxima víctima programada era manejable, los secuestradores tomaron la decisión de monitorear a partir del día siguiente los pasos del nuevo objetivo, y si se presentaba la oportunidad secuestrarla de una vez. Esa misma noche Peter Camel viajaría a Seattle a fin de preparar una casa que recién habían alquilado, ubicada al norte de Frink Park, ante la llegada inminente de su próximo objetivo: Calliope Torres, cirujana ortopédica del Seattle Grace Mercy West, Padre: Carlos Torres, residente en Miami. Valor del rescate: Veinte millones de dólares…


	2. Chapter 2

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

_**La valentía y el coraje de Callie Torres serán puestos a prueba nuevamente,**_

_**cuando un trágico suceso, la separa violentamente de todo lo que ella ama…**_

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene representaciones gráficas de delitos violentos tales como el asesinato, el secuestro y el intento de asesinato. Asimismo contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Lucía Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Gary Clark, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si usted considera que la descripción de los hechos delictivos y de las repercusiones físicas o psicológicas de los mismos sobre sus víctimas directas o indirectas, o las representaciones gráficas del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género, puede ser desagradable para usted, le sugiero que deje hasta aquí su lectura.

En caso contrario, para aquellos que elijan leer la historia, me gustaría conocer sus comentarios, ya que esta es la primera vez que publico un relato de ficción en un blog. Trataré en la medida de mis posibilidades de actualizar semanalmente el contenido del blog con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la cual será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson

Como autora de esta historia, me reservo el derecho de publicarla en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

**Capítulo II**

**"Dos buenas razones para celebrar"**

**Apartamento de Callie y Arizona**

**Seattle**

**9:20 p.m.**

Tal como Arizona había previsto la operación fue muy difícil, hubo varios momentos de crisis donde la niña estuvo al borde del colapso, pero Arizona hizo acopio de todas sus habilidades como cirujano y salvó a la niña, así que Arizona estaba feliz, había sido una diosa con el escalpelo, o mejor dicho, un ser humano que por un momento había tenido el poder de los dioses con un escalpelo en su mano, recordó Arizona con una sonrisa, las sabias palabras de Callie.

Ahora sí, rumbo a su casa, a darse un baño, comer un poco y dormir plácidamente en los brazos de su esposa. Definitivamente, necesitaba dormir unas horas para reponer el cansancio físico inevitable luego de un turno doble y extenuante de 32 horas de trabajo agotador. Arizona necesitaba ese descanso también para algo más, algo muy importante: tener energía para hacer el amor con su esposa. Por Dios, una de las cosas que más resentía de esos turnos dobles era que pasaba demasiadas horas sin tener intimidad con Callie, muchas veces no había oportunidad ni siquiera de tener una pequeña satisfacción en las habitaciones de guardia. Esta vez había sido así y deseaba con fervor estar con Callie, pero antes tenía que reponer fuerzas, ducharse, comer y dormir un poco.

Aunque a veces no podían aguantarse la ganas de estar juntas después de esos turnos de guardia matadores, Callie y Arizona habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito de no hacer el amor antes de obtener ese merecido descanso, porque ambas se habían dado cuenta que en ese estado de cansancio el sexo no era tan placentero como lo era luego de un pequeño descanso.

Finalmente Arizona abrió la puerta de su apartamento y lo primero que sintió fue ese aroma agradable proveniente de la cocina, Callie, tenía muchas, muchísimas habilidades y definitivamente cocinar era una de ellas. Arizona, saludó a su esposa, diciéndole –Hey, humm huele rico y tengo mucha hambre, mientras depositaba las llaves y la cartera en la mesita de la entrada, luego se acercó a Callie para darle un rápido beso en la boca, Callie se inclinó para responder el beso y le pregunto:

-Cariño ¿Cómo te fue en la operación de la niña?

-Excelente, impresionante, todo resultó muy bien, fue complicado pero todo salió bien, le contestó Arizona con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho Cariño, tú eres grande.

Callie le dio otro beso breve en la boca a Arizona y agregó:

-Amor, estoy terminando de preparar la cena, en una media hora debe estar lista, como sabía que ibas a llegar pronto, también te preparé el baño, ya las burbujas, las sales y los aceites están esperando por ti, le dijo Callie en un tono seductor que revelaba el deseo ardiente de olvidarse de todo y meterse con su hermosa esposa en la bañera, pero se contuvo, sabía que Arizona necesitaba un descanso antes de entrar en modo: "sexo ardiente y apasionado"

Arizona captó todo el torbellino de emociones encontradas en el rostro y gestos de Callie y se rió divertida –Gracias Mi Amor, eres un encanto. Voy a darme ese baño, lo necesito.

Arizona entró al baño, se desvistió y entró a la bañera, agradeciendo la anticipación de Callie al prepararle el baño tal como a ella le gustaba. En el mismo instante que su cuerpo desnudo se encontró con el agua caliente aromatizada con sus sales de baño preferidas, un sentimiento de alivió recorrió todo su cuerpo, el efecto relajante en sus músculos tensos fue casi inmediato. Permaneció allí una media hora aproximadamente y luego salió del baño, colocándose sólo una bata de baño corta sobre el cuerpo y una toalla alrededor de su cabeza para atenuar la humedad de sus cabellos.

Al entrar en la habitación, observó que Callie había colocado una mesita auxiliar al lado de la cama con la comida recién preparada, ella ya estaba sentada en la cama, frente al lado de derecho de la mesa auxiliar, esperando a Arizona para comer juntas.

Arizona se sentó al lado de Callie y le dijo, sonriendo:

-Waooo, Callie, por un momento pensé que estaba en un hotel cinco estrellas, con servicio a la habitación y todo. Gracias por atenderme como si fuera una reina.

Callie le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello:

-Es que tú eres una reina, eres la reina de mi vida, la reina de mi corazón, y… de otras partes de mi cuerpo también, agregó con malicia, levantando seductoramente su ceja derecha.

Arizona se estremeció, esa mirada, esa voz y el ligero roce de sus labios en su cuello, eran irresistibles. Arizona puso sus manos a ambos lados de las mejillas de Callie y atrajo su bello rostro hacia ella, y ambas compartieron un beso suave, rozando y explorando sus labios dulcemente.

Ambas terminaron el beso de mutuo acuerdo y Callie agregó con un suspiro:

-Ari, mejor vamos a comer porque no te garantizo que pueda resistirme mucho más a tus encantos, aunque es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, porque quiero que descanses antes.

Arizona sonrió nuevamente y le dijo:

-Tienes razón, vamos a comer

Una vez terminada la cena, Arizona se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y se sentó en la cama para peinarse el cabello, mientras Callie salió de la habitación con los platos para lavarlos. A los pocos minutos, entró nuevamente en la habitación y observó que Arizona ya se había colocado una dormilona corta que la cubría justo lo necesario. En el momento en que subió una de sus piernas para colocarse las bragas, Callie se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la muñeca de Arizona interrumpiendo el movimiento que estaba haciendo para subirse las bragas.

Arizona, la miró con el seño ligeramente fruncido, en un gesto entre intrigada y divertida y le dijo a Callie:

-¿Qué? ¿No me ibas a dejar descansar antes?.

Callie, levantando el pie de Arizona ligeramente del suelo y haciendo un movimiento con la otra mano para retirar la braga y colocarla fuera del alcance de sus piernas, le dijo en un tono divertido:

-Si te voy a dejar descansar, pero tengo que decirle algo a "Arizonita" antes de que te duermas, además la he extrañado mucho, tengo más de 30 horas sin verla, te juro que me voy a portar muy bien.

Arizona soltó una sonora carcajada y mientras se acostaba en la cama y se colocaba la sábana para arroparse, dijo: -¡Arizonita! , o sea que ahora mi vagina tiene nombre?

Callie riéndose, le dijo, mientras se acostaba al lado de Arizona y le daba un besito en la punta de la nariz:

-Pues sí, tiene nombre...

Callie no tenía intensiones de hacerle el amor a su esposa en ese momento, pero el día siguiente era su cumpleaños y para poder darle la primera sorpresa que le tenía preparada para felicitarla, era imperativo que Arizona durmiera sin bragas, de lo contrario se le iba a complicar un poco su plan. Así que Callie continuó diciéndole a Arizona:

- …se llama "Arizonita". Y sí, tengo que bajar un momento para darle un besito de buenas noches y decirle algo… ¿Me lo permites?, agregó en un tono divertido.

Arizona aún riéndose por las ocurrencias de Callie, le dijo:

-Ok, puedes bajar, pero mejor te portas bien porque mi resistencia hacia ti es casi nula, por más cansada y agotada y somnolienta que yo pueda estar.

Callie se sonrió e inmediatamente bajó con su cuerpo colocando su cara justo al frente de "Arizonita" y le dijo en un tono protector y divertido:

-Hola "Arizonita" ¿Cómo estás? Te he extrañado mucho, de veras y aún tengo que aguantarme unas siete horas más, por lo menos, antes de tenerte para mi otra vez, pero se que tu "casera" está muy cansada y necesita dormir... Arizona soltó otra carcajada ante esa expresión que usó Callie "casera" para referirse a ella. "Por Dios, pensó, esta esposa mía tiene demasiada imaginación". Callie continuó su monólogo a la vagina de Arizona: …-Eso si, prepárate, porque mañana será un día muy, muy especial y tengo muchas sorpresas para ti y para ella, dijo, levantando la vista hacia Arizona, quien la miraba con una mezcla entrañable de ternura y diversión. Callie continuó hablándole a "Arizonita": -Ahora te voy a dejar dormir, a ti y a "tu casera", sueña conmigo ¿Si?, no con ninguna enfermera, ni con Collen, ni Noelle, ni Nancy, ni Meg, ni Tia, ni con hermana, sólo conmigo, ¿Ok?. Luego, Callie le dio un besito suave y breve a "Arizonita", provocando un ligero estremecimiento en Arizona, mientras que Callie hacia acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir la tentación abrumadora de continuar más allá de sus promesas, incitada por la cercanía tan íntima y la percepción de los aromas que provenían de ese lugar tan especial y atrayente del cuerpo de su esposa.

Finalmente Callie subió su cuerpo hacia arriba, y colocando su codo en la almohada miró a Arizona y le dijo:

-Ufff, eso estuvo cerca, pero mantuve mi promesa, me costó mucho mantenerla, pero lo hice, todo sea para que usted, mi dulce reina, pueda dormir un poco y soñar conmigo, antes de… amarte sin descanso…

Arizona suspiró con un aire de deseo en su mirada y con una sonrisa en sus labios, levantó un poco su cabeza de la almohada para colocar un tierno beso en los labios de Callie y luego le dijo, mirando directo a los bellos y expresivos ojos marrones de su esposa:

-Te prometo que voy a soñar solamente contigo, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, sólo te deseo a ti, sólo te amo a ti, nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti, tú no tienes rivales, te lo juro, yo…

Callie con una sonrisa pícara, la interrumpió y le dijo:

-Yo lo sé, yo gané, ellas perdieron.

Arizona se rió y le dijo:

-Gracias Callie, Gracias por confiar en mí, Gracias por ser así como eres: hermosa, ocurrente, divertida, comprensiva, gracias por estar allí para mi, para apoyarme y darme ánimo, ah y Gracias por ese dibujito que pegaste en mi locker, me encantó, agregó cuando un bostezo se dibujo en su rostro –Te amo, en verdad te amo, le dijo dándole otro beso breve en los labios, mientras se giraba para colocarse de espaldas en el regazo de Callie, lo más cerca posible a su cuerpo.

Callie le pasó el brazo sobre la cintura y colocándole un beso en el cuello, le dijo tiernamente –Yo te amo también, te amo mucho.

A los pocos minutos, Callie se dio cuenta, por el cambio en la frecuencia respiratoria, que Arizona se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Callie no tenia tanto sueño como Arizona y en honor a la verdad su encuentro cercano con "Arizonita", le había dejado los ánimos un poco "alborotados", por así decirlo, también estaba emocionada por el cumpleaños de Arizona, realmente le tenía preparadas muchas sorpresas que estaba segura que a ella le iban a encantar, muy diferente a aquél primer cumpleaños que quiso celebrar con Arizona en el que la sorpresa había resultado realmente desastrosa, bueno aunque no tanto, porque contra todos los pronósticos, ese había sido justamente el día en que Arizona le dijo por primera vez a Callie "Te Amo" y el aniversario de esa confesión era algo que Callie también quería celebrar.

Callie nunca supo si Arizona entendió en ese momento lo que una declaración como esa significó para ella. Después de haber pronunciado esas mismas palabras por primera vez en su vida frente a George O´Malley, el resultado de su confesión hacia él, había sido poco menos que humillante, y desde ese momento la humillación fue aumentando hasta terminar en una traición de su parte; la humillación que Callie sintió cuando ella le dijo a George que Izzie gustaba de él y ver la cara de deseo en los ojos de su esposo pensando en Izzie o la escena en la cafetería cuando Izzie pensó que ella quería pelear a puños por su esposo mientras todo el personal del hospital la miraba, fue realmente devastadora. Y luego, cuando Erica Hahn la abandonó, también se sintió humillada en cierta medida, Callie nunca le dijo a Erica que la amaba, en realidad no la amaba, la relación fue tan fugaz que no dio tiempo para más, pero lo cierto es que después de la traición de George y el abandono de Erica, algo se cerró en el corazón de Callie, ella nunca más se atrevería a tomar la iniciativa en el tema amoroso y mucho menos decirle a alguien de buenas a primeras "Te Amo" aunque su corazón muriera de ganas por pronunciar esas palabras. Por eso había sido tan importante y enorme para ella esa confesión de Arizona, al punto que cuando lo escuchó de sus labios se sorprendió tanto que tuvo que pedirle una confirmación, y cuando Arizona con esa enorme dulzura reflejada en todo su rostro y especialmente en su mirada se lo confirmó, Callie sintió una avalancha de emociones, y se sintió libre para confesarle a Arizona sus sentimientos hacia ella, diciéndole con absoluta sinceridad: -"Yo te amo también".

Callie, a sabiendas de todo lo que ocurrió después en su vida con Arizona, desde ese primer "Te Amo" hasta el presente, entendía que ambas tuvieron que recorrer un camino muy largo y accidentado para llegar hasta donde estaban ahora, casadas y felices, pero no podía dejar de reconocer que ese primer "Te Amo", marcó un hito muy importante en su relación con Arizona y sin duda merecía ser recordado y celebrado como es debido.

Callie recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada y acariciando el cabello de Arizona, dijo muy bajito, casi con un susurro: -Gracias por darme dos razones para celebrar mañana, Te Amo… cerró los ojos y también se quedó dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

_**La valentía y el coraje de Callie Torres serán puestos a prueba nuevamente,**_

_**cuando un trágico suceso, la separa violentamente de todo lo que ella ama…**_

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene representaciones gráficas de delitos violentos tales como el asesinato, el secuestro y el intento de asesinato. Asimismo contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Lucía Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Gary Clark, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si usted considera que la descripción de los hechos delictivos y de las repercusiones físicas o psicológicas de los mismos sobre sus víctimas directas o indirectas, o las representaciones gráficas del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género, puede ser desagradable para usted, le sugiero que deje hasta aquí su lectura.

En caso contrario, para aquellos que elijan leer la historia, me gustaría conocer sus comentarios, ya que esta es la primera vez que publico un relato de ficción en un blog. Trataré en la medida de mis posibilidades de actualizar semanalmente el contenido del blog con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la cual será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson

Como autora de esta historia, me reservo el derecho de publicarla en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

**Capítulo III**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

_**09 de Agosto:**_

**Apartamento de Callie y Arizona**

**6:30 a.m.**

Estaba amaneciendo, los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban tímidamente a través de las cortinas de la habitación, Callie abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente apareció en su rostro una enorme sonrisa, volteó hacia Arizona, ella estaba acostada boca arriba durmiendo profundamente, arropada con las sábanas hasta la cintura. Se quedó mirándola por unos minutos, le encantaba verla dormida, era tan dulce, tan hermosa, parecía un ángel rubio caído a su cama directamente desde el cielo, Callie susurró en voz muy baja, casi para sí misma, sin ánimos de despertarla: -Buenos días mi amor, feliz cumpleaños.

Callie se paró de la cama y fue al baño a asearse, regresó y se paró justo frente a los pies de su bella durmiente, levantó la sábana con mucho cuidado y arrastró su cuerpo por debajo cuidadosa y lentamente hasta que su rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la vagina de Arizona, en otro susurro imperceptible dijo: -Hola "Arizonita", aquí estoy, te extrañé mucho. Callie comenzó a rozar sus labios por la parte interna de los muslos de Arizona, provocando unos gemidos de satisfacción en su esposa, quien aún permanecía dormida. Callie utilizó sus dedos para abrir un poco los labios externos y empezó a pasar su lengua lentamente por los pliegues húmedos, muy cerca del centro pero sin tocarlo, luego comenzó a hacer movimientos con su lengua hacia arriba desde la abertura hasta los pliegues, apenas rozando su centro pero sin hacer contacto con el, provocando que Arizona, que ya estaba despierta, arqueara su espalda por la excitación que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Arizona gemía y le decía a Callie, aún sin abrir sus ojos: -Ooooh, siiii Callie, siiii, te deseo, te necesito. Esas palabras provocaron un gemido en Callie, quien decidió llevar a Arizona a los límites más extremos del deseo y la excitación. Sabiendo exactamente cómo hacerlo, Callie se propuso acariciar con su lengua toda la vagina de Arizona, menos en un punto, el punto donde ella más lo necesitaba, con cada movimiento la vagina se humedecía más y más, mientras las caderas de Arizona se agitaban y se levantaban buscando el contacto que tanto deseaba, pero que Callie aún no estaba dispuesta a darle. Arizona, gimiendo, jadeando, temblando, casi al borde de la desesperación le imploraba: –"Calliope…por favor, por favor…", pero Callie, haciendo caso omiso de sus súplicas, continuó con sus movimientos un rato más, hasta que en un momento, sin previo aviso, su lengua tocó el clítoris y comenzó a hacer movimientos rápidos y circulares siempre en contacto con la protuberancia caliente.

Arizona soltó un grito de excitación por el contacto tan anhelado, y Callie continuó acariciando son su lengua el clítoris de Arizona, alternando movimientos rápidos y lentos entre los cuales Callie alejaba su lengua por sólo un segundo o dos, lo cual provocaba más y más gemidos de deseo y lujuria en la boca de su esposa. Callie también estaba demasiado excitada y notó como ella misma estaba a punto de llegar al borde, las dos mujeres gemían sin cesar, lo que provocaba aún más su acercamiento al borde que ya era inminente para ambas, hasta que llegaron a un punto de no retorno donde el éxtasis de sus orgasmos alcanzaron sus máximos históricos.

Ambas mujeres jadeaban y respiraban aún con dificultad, Callie seguía allí abajo, lamiendo sin descanso y en un momento bajó su brazo derecho hacia la parte de debajo de la cama y alcanzó un pequeño cartel que tenía preparado: sostenido por un palito de madera, había una cartón cortado en forma de corazón, Callie lo levantó para que Arizona pudiera verlo desde su posición: en uno de sus lados el cartoncito tenía escrito con la letra de Callie "Feliz Cumpleaños" en español y justo debajo "Happy Birthday" en inglés, Arizona lo miró y sonrió, entonces Callie volteó el letrero para enseñarle lo que estaba escrito por detrás, decía: "Te Amo" en español y abajo "I love you" en inglés. Callie , segura ya que Arizona había leído ambos lados del cartel, subió con su cuerpo hasta que sus rostros se encontraron, Arizona tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría en su rostro que mostraba sus hoyuelos en todo su esplendor y una mirada que expresaba sin lugar a dudas el inmenso amor que sentía por Callie, ella por su parte con su gran y expresiva sonrisa la miró del mismo modo y ambas se fundieron en un beso apasionado que se intercalaba con el roce de sus labios para volver otra vez a la pasión de un nuevo beso.

Entre un beso y otro ambas sintieron como algo dentro de sus pechos vibraba, algo que no eran latidos del corazón, mientras sus bocas vibraban y temblaban al mismo ritmo; era una sensación única, exquisita y exclusiva entre ellas, que habían percibido muchas veces, antes o después, de hacer el amor. Arizona nunca había experimentado esa sensación con nadie más que no fuera Callie y Callie tampoco, sólo con Arizona. Cuando los besos menguaron y la vibración entre ellas también, Arizona le dijo a Callie con un tono que denotaba una gran emoción:

-Creo que acabamos de hacerle el amor a nuestras almas…otra vez. Callie asomó una lágrima pequeñita en sus ojos de pura emoción y le dijo: -Si mi amor, así es, sólo tú eres capaz de hacerle al amor a mi alma, del mismo modo en que yo soy la única persona capaz de hacerle el amor a la tuya. Ambas se abrazaron muy, muy fuerte y sintieron una pequeña réplica de ese estremecimiento otra vez. Así se mantuvieron unos minutos, hasta que Callie levantó su cabeza para mirar a Arizona de nuevo y le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, señalando hacia el cartel:

-Pues bien ¿Cómo te pareció esta felicitación trilingüe de cumpleaños?

Arizona, levantó su vista para tomar el cartel en sus manos y lo volvió a mirar, diciendo con un tono de interrogación:

-¿Trilingüe?... esta felicitación está escrita en dos idiomas nada más, dice "Feliz Cum-leanos" –lo pronunció horrible en español, pero lo intentó, y "Happy Birthday", y agregó –Esta es una felicitación "bilingüe", ¿Cómo qué trilingüe?, preguntó.

Callie riéndose le dijo: -Hello, sacó un poco la lengua de su boca y emuló los movimientos que acababa de hacer en el sur de Arizona y le dijo -¿Y qué, acaso esta no cuenta?

Arizona, soltó una sonora carcajada, de hecho le dío un ataque de risa que prácticamente no podía controlar, obviamente la risa era tan contagiosa que ahora las dos mujeres estaban riéndose a carcajadas y literalmente no podían parar. Cuando finalmente la risa cedió, Callie volvió a sacar la lengua, repitiendo el mismo gesto y comenzó el ataque de risa otra vez.

Después de un rato, finalmente Arizona pudo hablar y le dijo a Callie:

-Si mi amor, esta es la mejor felicitación de cumpleaños que he recibido en mi vida…por partida triple y te garantizo que me has dado el más alegre despertar del mundo, Gracias por ese regalote de cumpleaños, Te Amo.

Callie le dijo: -Yo también te amo, pero esto sólo fue un abreboca nada más, si me permites la expresión, los regalos y las sorpresas están programadas para esta noche.

-Waoo, o sea, que esta historia ¿continuará?

-Claro que continuará, es como una sinfonía, esta fue sólo la obertura.

.Entonces voy a esperar con ansias que esta noche llegue rápido, porque si esta fue sólo la obertura, no puedo imaginarme cómo será el resto.

-Esa es la idea, por eso son sorpresas, porque no te las imaginas.

-Te amo

-Yo también, dijo Callie y haciendo una pequeña pausa continuó: -Bueno, me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo un rato más pero debo ir al Hospital porque tengo programada una cirugía a las 9:00 am. Tú si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo, y antes de irme te dejo preparado el desayuno para que comas cuando te levantes ¿te parece?

-Si no queda otro remedio, será, le dijo Arizona con una mueca infantil en su rostro, -Te voy a extrañar mi hermosa diosa trilingüe. Nos vemos en el hospital entonces, yo tengo que ir un poco más tarde.

-Ok, le dijo Callie, le dio un beso a Arizona, tocando sus labios con los de ella, se levantó de la cama, tomó ropa de la gaveta y entró al baño.

Arizona se quedó en la cama, no había pasado ni un minuto desde el momento en que Callie se había levantado para entrar al baño y ya la extrañaba, por eso pensó: "Dios, cuanto amo a esta mujer, cuando creo que ya no me cabe más amor en el corazón, hace cosas como estas y entonces descubro que la amo más todavía", unos minutos más tarde se durmió otra vez, amando más a su esposa de lo que la había amado el día anterior pero segura que un poco menos de lo que la amaría esta misma noche. Algo le decía en su corazón que las sorpresas que Callie le tenía preparadas le iban a encantar y seguramente iban a lograr que se enamorara aún más de ella, y ahora sabía que eso era posible, con una mujer cómo Callie, sólo el cielo era el límite y posiblemente ni siquiera en el cielo habría límite alguno para un amor así.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

_**La valentía y el coraje de Callie Torres serán puestos a prueba nuevamente,**_

_**cuando un trágico suceso, la separa violentamente de todo lo que ella ama…**_

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene representaciones gráficas de delitos violentos tales como el asesinato, el secuestro y el intento de asesinato. Asimismo contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Lucía Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Gary Clark, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si usted considera que la descripción de los hechos delictivos y de las repercusiones físicas o psicológicas de los mismos sobre sus víctimas directas o indirectas, o las representaciones gráficas del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género, puede ser desagradable para usted, le sugiero que deje hasta aquí su lectura.

En caso contrario, para aquellos que elijan leer la historia, me gustaría conocer sus comentarios, ya que esta es la primera vez que publico un relato de ficción en un blog. Trataré en la medida de mis posibilidades de actualizar semanalmente el contenido del blog con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la cual será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson

Como autora de esta historia, me reservo el derecho de publicarla en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

**Capítulo IV - Beauty and the Best…**

**Apartamento de Callie y Arizona**

**6:50 p.m.**

Afortunadamente para ambas, el día fue tranquilo en el Hospital, Callie salió antes que Arizona, porque tenía que reunirse con alguien, antes de marcharse a casa. Cuando Arizona, en la cafetería le preguntó a Callie, quien era ese alguien con cierto tono de picardía y mucha curiosidad, Callie le respondió que eso era parte de la sorpresa y que ya se enteraría al llegar a casa.

Aproximadamente a las 7:00 de la noche, Arizona se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta de su apartamento, donde suponía Callie la estaba esperando para darle su sorpresa de cumpleaños. Pegó el oído a la puerta, a fin de captar si una tropa de gente estaba allí para recibirla como en aquel cumpleaños, aguzó el oído, pero nada, no se escuchaba ni el más leve de los sonidos. Intrigada, introdujo lentamente la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la abrió poco a poco asomando su cabeza.

Al entrar, la escena que observó la hizo sonreir. Callie estaba vestida con una franela insinuante, casi transparente, sus hombros al descubierto, debajo de la franela un top negro con tirantes, tenía puesta una mini falta que mostraba los muslos de sus hermosas piernas y unas botas de cuero que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas. Se veía simplemente espectacular, hermosa, sexy, provocativa, completaba el cuadro el mismo sombrero rojo que ella se había puesto en la cabeza en aquel primer cumpleaños, sólo que más pequeñito, porque quien lo tenía colocado en la cabeza era Sofía, a quien Callie tenía cargada en su regazo.

En el mismo instante en que Callie vio a Arizona entrar al apartamento, tomó un pito, que esta vez sí funcionó, lo sopló dos veces y luego con una sonrisa espectacular en su rostro le dijo:

-¡Sorpresa!

Arizona mostró su sonrisa, sus hoyuelos con todo su esplendor y cuando Arizona comenzó a acercarse, Callie le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no avanzara más, Arizona obedeció, Callie bajó a Sofía al suelo poniendo delicadamente sus pies en el piso, se agacho y le susurro algo en el oído a su hija, que Arizona no pudo distinguir. Sofía, con pasos inseguros pero de frente, fue caminando hacia Arizona, con un sobre blanco en su mano, cuando llegó cerca de su mamá, subió los bracitos hacia ella y le dijo en español: -Feliz Cumpeados, mamy. Arizona con lágrimas de emoción en sus hermosos ojos azules, bajó sus brazos para cargar a Sofía y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le dijo: -Gracias mi amor, te amo, luego agregó viendo el sobre que la niña tenía agarrado en su manito:

-¿Y eso qué es mi vida, es para mí?, Sofía le contestó: -Ti, es pa´tu. Arizona tomó el sobre y le dijo: -Gracias mi princesita, ahora vamos a ver qué es esto, mientras se sentaba en el sofá y depositaba suavemente a Sofía sobre sus piernas.

Antes de abrir el sobre, Arizona levantó la vista hacía Callie, quien estaba extasiada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, expectante ante la inminente apertura del sobre que Arizona tenía en sus manos. Arizona lo abrió y sacó lo que parecía ser una especie de documento notariado, en la parte de atrás, aparecían las firmas de Callie y de Mark Sloan. Arizona, intrigada, comenzó a leerlo y de pronto Callie observó como su rostro se iluminó de la emoción. El documento que Arizona tenía en sus manos y que lo había recibido directamente de manos de Sofía, no era otra cosa que aquel en el cual se declaraba formalmente a Arizona Robbins como su tutora legal, la cual se haría efectiva inmediatamente después que Arizona firmara el documento.

Pocas veces en su vida, Callie había visto a Arizona tan emocionada, sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo. Al ver la emoción de Arizona, finalmente Callie se acercó a ella, tomó a Sofía en sus brazos y le entregó un bolígrafo, mientras le decía:

-Amor, tu firma es lo único que hace falta para que Sofía sea, legalmente… tu hija.

Arizona, emocionada hasta el extremo, le preguntó a Callie ansiosa -¿Dónde firmo, dónde firmo?, Callie le contestó,

-En la parte de atrás, justo entre las firmas de Mark y la mía. Arizona colocó el papel encima de la mesita de centro, buscó donde iba a firmar y emocionadísima firmo el documento, luego con aire triunfal, levantó ambos brazos en señal de victoria y gritó ¡YAYYYYYY!. Arizona estaba sentada, literalmente saltando en el sofá. Luego se paró y abrazó a Callie y a Sofía, le dio un beso a Sofía en la mejilla y luego beso a Callie en los labios, separó un poco los labios y le dijo a Callie mirándola a los ojos: -Gracias mi vida, Te amo, no sólo por haberme dado este hermoso regalo, sino por la forma en que lo hiciste, significa mucho para mí haberlo recibido directamente de las manitos de Sofía, ella no se da cuenta todavía qué me está entregando, pero entiendo perfectamente tu intensión al querer que fuera ella quien me lo diera, fue un gesto hermoso de tu parte, Gracias Mi Amor, Te amo más, ya no más cada día, sino cada minuto que pasa.

Ambas tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas y para sellar ese bello momento, se besaron tiernamente por un largo rato. Unos minutos después, Callie colocó a Sofía en los brazos de Arizona, mientras le decía: -Bueno amor, aquí te entrego a tu hija, voy a servir la cena, porque aunque usted no lo crea, las sorpresas aún no terminan.

Arizona sonrió y puso una genuina cara de sorpresa: -¿Qué todavía hay más?. Tú como que quieres que me de un infarto con tantas emociones juntas, agregó en tono de broma.

Callie le contestó: -Nada de infartos, pero si quiero seguir provocando latidos y latidos en su corazón más y más fuertes, porque sé que con cada latido usted me quiere un poco más.

Arizona amplió aún más ya su enorme sonrisa y le contestó: -Oh, eso es total y absolutamente cierto. Esta mañana pensé que con alguien como tú el cielo es el límite, pero no, contigo no hay límites, contigo, mi amor sólo puede ir hacia el infinito y más allá.

Callie, al escuchar eso, arqueó su codo para poner su antebrazo en posición horizontal con la palma hacia arriba y el puño medianamente cerrado, y en una expresión triunfal lo movió hacia atrás tres veces, mientras pronunciaba simultáneamente con cada movimiento: -¡Yes, yes, yes!

Obviamente Arizona se rió sonoramente, cuando vio a su esposa celebrando sus palabras, parecía un manager de baseball celebrando un home run con las bases llenas

Luego de cenar la comida espectacular y deliciosa que Callie había preparado para la ocasión, ella sirvió unas copas de vino para ambas, buscó el control remoto del televisor y colocó una película en el DVD, se sentó e invitó a Arizona a sentarse a su lado, ella obedeció y Arizona colocó a Sofía sobre sus piernas. Callie pasó un brazo sobre el cuello de Arizona, quien a su vez recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Callie, la escena era sin duda absolutamente conmovedora: revelaba la bella y hermosa familia que habían formado ellas tres.

Callie entonces le dijo a Arizona, -Esta película que vamos a ver a continuación es una de las preferidas de Sofía y tengo que confesarte que es una de mis preferidas también…

Arizona la interrumpió y le dijo: -Si te refieres a "The Beauty and the Beast", debo confesarte que también es mi película preferida, nunca me cansaré de verla.

-Genial, dijo Callie, es justo la que vamos a ver.

Las tres disfrutaron muchísimo la película, y una vez que concluyó, cuando Belle besó a la Bestia, salvándole la vida y convirtiéndolo en un apuesto príncipe, Callie notó que Sofía estaba bostezando, así que le dijo a Arizona: -¿Qué te parece si acostamos a _nuestra hija_?, haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras y agrego: -aún me queda un regalo para darte, mejor dicho dos…

Arizona sonrió y le dijo -¿Dos más?, Waooo

Callie le contestó, con su enorme sonrisa: -Pues si…para demostrarte lo que siento por ti... hasta el infinito y más allá.

Arizona volvió a sonreir, Callie tomó a Sofía en sus brazos y se la llevó cargada hacia su habitación escoltada por Arizona, mientras caminaban hacia allá, Callie iba cantándole a Sofía el tema de la película, y era más que notorio que en ese corto camino tanto Sofía como Arizona estaban extasiadas oyendo a Callie cantar esa hermosa canción con su maravillosa voz. Una vez que llegaron a la camita de Sofía, ambas al mismo tiempo le dieron un beso en la mejilla, Sofía se rió divertida por el beso doble simultáneo recibido de sus dos mamis.

Callie la acostó en su camita y siguió cantando la canción hasta que Sofía se quedó dormida. Ambas salieron abrazadas de la habitación y se sentaron nuevamente en el sofá, conservando la misma posición que tenían antes, es decir, la cabeza de Arizona sobre los hombros de Callie y los brazos de Callie alrededor del cuello de Arizona. Luego que estuvieron así unos minutos más mientras tomaban unos cuantos sorbos de vino, Callie tomó de la mesa una caja pequeña, bellamente envuelta en un papel de regalo que tenía la imagen de la Bella y la Bestia bailando en aquella noche mágica. Miró a Arizona a los ojos y con un gesto dulce, le ofreció la caja a ella, al mismo tiempo que le decía: -¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Mi Amor!

Arizona muy emocionada, abrió el regalo y la caja, al hacerlo, encontró en el interior una tarjeta de cumpleaños y tres pulseras de oro, en la parte frontal estaban grabados los nombres de cada una de ellas, en la primera estaba grabado "Arizona", en la segunda "Calliope" y en la tercera "Sofía", pero en la parte de atrás, las tres tenían la misma inscripción grabada con una frase en inglés: _**"Beauty and the Best"**_, Arizona colocó las tres pulseras en la palma de su mano y le dijo a Callie, un poco intrigada, -Las pulseras tienen grabadas la frase "Beauty and the **Best**", ¿no deberían decir, más bien "Beauty and the **Beast**"?.

Callie estaba esperando esa pregunta y le contestó: -No cariño, están correctamente escritas, lee la tarjeta y verás por qué, pero antes permíteme colocarte la pulsera…

Así lo hizo y Arizona le colocó a Callie la suya.

Luego, Arizona, abrió la tarjeta y comenzó a leerla:

"_You´re in my life, the __**beauty and the best**__ thing that ever happened to me, since I was born, you are my __**B**__**&**__**B" **_

(Tu eres en mi vida, la **belleza y lo mejor** que me ha pasado desde el día en que nací, tu eres mi B&B).

La tarjeta continuaba así:

_Antes de conocerte, antes de aquél primer beso, antes de ti, yo me sentía como la bestia de la película, me habían traicionado, me habían abandonado y lo único que recibí de las personas que quise y que se supone, deberían haberme querido fue una gran dosis de humillación. Eso me hizo más pequeña. Sin darme cuenta, perdí la confianza en mí misma y en los demás, me costaba volver a creer en el amor y mucho más pensar que alguien me pudiera amar realmente, sin condiciones…_

_Pero un día llegaste a mí y me besaste; otro día, un día de tu cumpleaños, tal como hoy, me dijiste por primera vez "Te Amo", algo que yo sentía por ti desde hacía tiempo, pero no me atrevía a decirlo, por miedo a estar enamorada sola (de nuevo)._

_Pasó algún tiempo y me preguntaste, en qué eras diferente a aquellas personas que yo había tenido antes en mi vida, nunca te respondí, y cuando te marchaste a África, la verdad, sentí que ya no había diferencia, porque todas esas personas me habían abandonado, al igual que tú lo habías hecho, pero fuiste tú quien marcó la diferencia, porque si bien es cierto que todos ustedes se habían ido de mi vida, tú fuiste la única que regresó y me demostraste de mil maneras diferentes que realmente me amabas, haciendo enormes sacrificios para permanecer a mi lado, incluso con algunos de tus sueños…rotos.., pero te quedaste…_

_Y cuando creímos que podíamos tener un futuro, la vida nos dio un golpe, que casi acaba con mi existencia, con nuestra esperanza de permanecer juntas, con la vida de nuestra hija y hasta con tus sueños rotos…_

_Si la vida me hubiera dado un golpe como ese antes de conocerte, creo que no hubiera valido la pena, pero a pesar de todo, sentí que contigo si tenía un futuro y luché y luché y luché, y decidí vivir por ti y para ti…_

_Así es Amor Mío, antes de ti, yo me sentía como esa bestia, sola, sin esperanzas, pero tú con ese beso, con tu amor y hasta con tus sacrificios, me salvaste la vida, me transformaste en una princesa y cuando me di cuenta, comprendí que ya no había razones para seguir desconfiando, y entonces ocurrió la verdadera transformación: Por primera vez en mi vida, quise entregarme en cuerpo y alma a otro ser humano, sin miedos, sin temores y desde ese día soy, no sólo una mejor persona, sino también la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra…_

… _y todo fue por un beso, un "te amo" y un regreso, eso cambió mi vida para siempre._

_Gracias a ti, por primera vez en mi vida, puedo decirle a alguien TE AMO, sin el temor de que el silencio sea la respuesta._

_Por todas esas cosas, eres tú y solamente tú mí verdadera y eterna:_

"_**Beauty and the Best"**_

…_Con todo mi amor,_

_Callie_

Cuando Arizona terminó de leer la tarjeta que su esposa había escrito, estaba literalmente paralizada, era como si Callie hubiera tomado su alma y la hubiera vaciado en esa tarjeta, allí estaba plasmada toda su historia, toda su vida, todos sus temores, todos sus fracasos y todos sus triunfos, todos sus sueños y allí estaba declarado y demostrado por qué: todo lo bonito en su vida, lo mejor de su vida se resumía en una sola persona: Arizona Robbins

Esa tarjeta era sin duda, la más hermosa, la más autentica, la más gloriosa declaración de amor y devoción que Arizona hubiera visto en toda su vida, y el hecho de ser la receptora de todo ese amor, le llenó el alma de una emoción que simplemente no podía describir con palabras.

Finalmente Arizona levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de Callie, y aún bajo el impacto de todo lo que decía esa tarjeta, sin decir una palabra, se aferró a su cuello con toda su fuerza y la abrazó como nunca la había abrazado antes, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Callie hizo exactamente lo mismo, la abrazó con todas su fuerzas.

Un rato después, se vieron a los ojos, y sin decir una palabra se besaron desesperadamente, como si fuera la última vez que fueran a estar juntas. Se comenzaron a desvestir rápidamente y cuando estaban desnudas, Callie levantó a Arizona, y mientras Arizona envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Callie, ella se la llevó a la habitación sin romper la secuencia de besos apasionados que estaban dándose la una a la otra.

Callie se acostó encima de Arizona, y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, en los senos, pero de un momento a otro, Arizona propició un giro con su cuerpo que le hizo invertir las posiciones. Arizona estaba ahora encima de Callie, Arizona sentía un torbellino de emociones y sentimientos que la incitaban a besar a Callie locamente por todo su cuerpo: boca, cuello, senos, estómago, Arizona no sólo sentía su cuerpo excitado, sentía su alma excitada, era la sensación que había compartido con Callie la mañana de ese día pero elevado a la máxima potencia y entre besos y caricias desesperadas, Arizona de pronto lo entendió, quería hacerle el amor a Callie, no sólo a su cuerpo, quería, necesitaba desesperadamente hacerle el amor a su alma, quería literalmente llevar a Callie hasta el infinito y más allá.

Callie no luchó más por tener el control, estaba simplemente extasiada por las emociones desbordadas de Arizona y se dejó llevar, se entregó para que Arizona hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Así que Callie, entre gemidos tomó por un momento la cara de Arizona entre sus manos, sólo para decirle mirándola a los ojos: -Mi amor, soy tuya, soy tuya, y ahora, aquí y ahora quiero, necesito entregarme a ti, soy tuya y siempre lo seré.

Arizona emitió un gemido gutural, esas eran las palabras que Arizona siempre quiso escuchar, y ahora que su Callie las había pronunciado Arizona sabía lo que tenía que hacer: comenzó a besar su cuello, por detrás de las orejas, sus pezones, el estomago, la parte interior de los muslos y finalmente llegó a su destino, puso su lengua en el clítoris de Callie y comenzó a moverla con frenesí, y al mismo tiempo uso dos dedos para introducirlos rítmicamente por la abertura de Callie, quien con cada beso, con cada caricia y con todo lo que Arizona estaba haciéndole estaba excitada como nunca había estado en toda su vida, era algo así como un concierto de gemidos, todo su cuerpo vibraba, se estremecía y temblaba sin control. Callie no quería que ese momento acabara nunca, pero era imposible mantenerlo por más tiempo, Callie sintió como una vorágine de sensaciones se concentraban en su centro y temblando como nunca, incontrolablemente, sintió el climax más potente que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida.

Ambas mujeres estaban exhaustas, respirando con dificultad, la misma Arizona no podía moverse, había tenido dos orgasmos mientras le hacía el amor a Callie, ambas quedaron inmóviles por un rato, cuando Arizona se recuperó un poco, subió hasta colocar sus rostro frente al de Callie y mirándola a los ojos sintiendo el amor más intenso que jamás había percibido en su alma, le dijo a Callie:

-Amor mío, Te Amo, eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida. Gracias por entregarte a mí, y con lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por sus mejillas le dió a Callie el beso más dulce y más profundo, el beso que el gran amor de su vida se merecía, el beso que su Callie se había ganado por su entrega, por ser la más maravillosa e increíble mujer que Arizona había conocido en toda su vida.

Para Callie todo estaba dicho, así que lo único que podía agregar en este momento perfecto y único fue:

-Feliz Cumpleaños amor de mi vida, espero que te haya gustado el regalo más valioso que pude ofrecerte.

Arizona supe de inmediato a que se refería Callie con esas palabras y fue hermoso escucharla, porque después de los momentos de pasión cuando Callie le dijo que era de ella, en este instante que los sentimientos se volvían a imponer, Callie estaba aceptando que hablaba en serio, que realmente se había entregado a Arizona en cuerpo y alma.

Así que Arizona le contestó: -Te juro que jamás me habían otorgado un regalo tan valioso, y también te juro que no me va a alcanzar esta vida para amarte y cuidarte como tú te lo mereces. Te Amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré.

Se besaron nuevamente, Callie estaba acostada boca arriba y Arizona colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Callie justo sobre su corazón, podía escuchar sus latidos. Callie, puso su mano izquierda sobre sus rizos rubios y comenzó a acariciarlos aleatoriamente masajeando lentamente la cabeza con la punta de sus dedos.

Poco a poco el sueño las fue venciendo, y se quedaron dormidas en un estado de absoluta felicidad, paz y sosiego.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

_**La valentía y el coraje de Callie Torres serán puestos a prueba nuevamente,**_

_**cuando un trágico suceso, la separa violentamente de todo lo que ella ama…**_

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene representaciones gráficas de delitos violentos tales como el asesinato, el secuestro y el intento de asesinato. Asimismo contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Lucía Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Gary Clark, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si usted considera que la descripción de los hechos delictivos y de las repercusiones físicas o psicológicas de los mismos sobre sus víctimas directas o indirectas, o las representaciones gráficas del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género, puede ser desagradable para usted, le sugiero que deje hasta aquí su lectura.

En caso contrario, para aquellos que elijan leer la historia, me gustaría conocer sus comentarios, ya que esta es la primera vez que publico un relato de ficción en un blog. Trataré en la medida de mis posibilidades de actualizar semanalmente el contenido del blog con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la cual será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson

Como autora de esta historia, me reservo el derecho de publicarla en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

**Capítulo V - Una nueva sombra**

_**10 de Agosto:**_

**Apartamento de Callie y Arizona**

**8:30 a.m.**

Al día siguiente, fue Arizona quien despertó primero, ahora era ella quien estaba extasiada, admirando a su esposa allí dormida. Arizona recordó la primera vez que había visto a Callie en el Hospital, mucho antes del beso en el baño del bar de Joe, ella la vio hablando divertidamente con Mark Sloan en uno de los pasillos del hospital, Arizona estaba revisando la historia clínica de uno de sus pacientes, pero la risa de Callie la hizo subir la mirada, la vió y de inmediato pensó: "Por Dios, ¡que mujer tan hermosa, es sexy, bella y definitivamente hot, no creo que una mujer así esté soltera, sería un absoluto desperdicio". Arizona se olvidó momentáneamente de lo que estaba haciendo, sencillamente no podía dejar de mirarla.

Ese mismo día en la tarde, le preguntó a Bailey, disimuladamente, quién era ella, y Bailey escueta como siempre, enemiga de tocar temas personales, sólo le dijo su nombre y que era una excelente cirujana ortopédica, una residente de quinto año, pero aún siendo residente ya muy respetada y solicitada en su campo. Arizona con disimulo insistió un poco más y le preguntó a Bailey acerca de la personalidad de Callie, Bailey puso una cara de asombro y cierto desagrado, esos temas no eran para ella, pero ante la insistencia de Arizona, Bailey le dijo:

-Callie, además de ser una excelente cirujana, es un excelente ser humano, tiene un enorme corazón, se preocupa por sus pacientes y por las personas que la rodean, es sincera, a veces se pasa de sincera, agregó, -además es una persona leal. Bailey hizo una pausa como dudando si quería continuar la conversación pero finalmente confesó: -es una de las pocas personas de este hospital a quien considero mi amiga, ella definitivamente es alguien en quien se puede confiar... Bailey se dio cuenta entonces de la sonrisa que Arizona había asomado en sus labios y moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados dijo algo molesta: -Bueno, a fin de cuentas no sé por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto y mucho menos quiero saber por qué estas preguntando, así que ¡fin de la conversación!, vamos a trabajar que para eso estamos aquí.

Arizona supo que no podría seguir insistiendo, pero le impactó la forma tan positiva en que Bailey se expresó de Callie, incluso notó en su mirada que Bailey realmente le tenía cariño a Callie y siendo Bailey una persona tan respetada por su objetividad y su seriedad, enemiga de los chismes tan frecuentes en el hospital, una opinión como esa sin duda tenía peso. Así que después de esa conversación con Bailey, Arizona tenía aún más ganas de conocer a esa mujer hermosa, sexy, hot y de gran corazón que Bailey había descrito someramente…

Callie se movió un poco y continuó durmiendo, pero el movimiento de Callie hizo que Arizona saliera de sus pensamientos, miró hacia la mesita de noche y vio la tarjeta que Callie le había escrito, la volvió a leer, una, dos, tres veces, mientras más la leía, más se emocionaba, le impresionó que Callie había mencionado el tema de África en la tarjeta, ese era un tema que ninguna de las dos tocaba mucho, pero le encantó lo que estaba escrito: "_todos se fueron, pero sólo tu regresaste…"_. "Y como no regresar", pensó Arizona, ella hasta esa ocasión estaba acostumbrada de cierta forma a romper sus relaciones, no le gustaban los compromisos ni las ataduras, así que aún a pesar del dolor que sintió al marcharse, dejando a Callie atrás, creyó que era lo mejor para Callie. Callie no quería ir a Africa y antes de que la relación se deteriorara por eso, con Callie viviendo donde no quería vivir, Arizona prefirió cortar por lo sano y acabar la relación allí, resultó obvio que ambas tenían sueños diferentes y ella prefirió que cada quien siguiera sus propios sueños.

Así que Arizona llegó a África pensando sinceramente que podía olvidar a Callie, ya lo había hecho otras veces, ¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente?, había pensado ella, así que se metió de lleno en su trabajo y se sentía muy bien consigo misma por lo que estaba haciendo, estaba haciendo realidad uno de sus sueños en su vida profesional, todo estaba muy bien… de día, pero en la noche cuando llegaba a su habitación sola, sentía que extrañaba mucho a Callie, a veces la extrañaba tanto que se sorprendía a si misma llorando. Aún así, se autoanimaba: "Bueno es muy reciente, tiempo al tiempo", pero a medida que pasaban los días la tristeza que sentía en su corazón se hacía más y más grande, ya no sólo la extrañaba en las noches solitarias, sino de día mientras trabajaba y a veces las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos aunque ella no quisiera, de pronto su sueño de estar en África, haciendo la diferencia, ya no parecía tan importante.

Un día un colega la sorprendió llorando y le preguntó que le pasaba, cuando Arizona le contó que extrañaba a su novia, el colega le hizo un comentario que la impactó profundamente, él le dijo suspirando, casi como una reflexión personal: "Debe ser cierto eso que dicen entonces: nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". Escuchar esa frase le sacudió el alma, y se dijo a si misma sin pensar: "Si, la perdí, perdí a la persona que amo", su propia confesión la alteró aún más y de pronto una gran revelación se aclaró finalmente en su mente: "Ella estaba enamorada de Callie Torres, por primera vez en su vida se había enamorado de alguien, loca y perdidamente enamorada". Absorta aún en sus pensamientos, el colega le preguntó si quería regresar y ella, casi sin pensar le dijo que sí, que quería regresar. No estaba segura si Callie la iba a perdonar, pero tenía que intentarlo, definitivamente tenía que intentarlo…

Mientras Callie seguía dormida, la mente de Arizona siguió divagando, Callie le había dado a ella muchísimas razones para amarla y aún lo seguía haciendo, todos los días, de mil modos diferentes, pero trató de recordar que era lo primero que había hecho Callie para que ella comenzara a enamorarse así. Recordó cuando Callie estaba rezando en la capilla para que Izzie Stevens viviera, conociendo el daño que Izzie le había hecho a Callie era admirable que Callie, además de arrepentirse de haber deseado su muerte, estuviera ahora rezando por su vida, eso le confirmo a Arizona lo que Bailey le había dicho tiempo atrás, que Callie tenía un gran corazón. Arizona avanzó un poco más en los acontecimientos, recordó la honestidad que Callie demostró cuando le dijo a su padre que ella era feliz y se la presentó a él. A raíz de ese encuentro el padre de Callie le dio un ultimátum, amenazándola con vaciarle la cuenta bancaria y con quitarle el fideicomiso si ella no regresaba con él. Arizona se sorprendió ante la reacción de Callie, quien decidió valientemente defender su posición, y por ende, su reciente relación con Arizona. Callie le demostró a Arizona con esa reacción que su intensión con ella era seria, que no estaba jugando o viviendo una simple aventura como ella pensó al principio, cuando la llamó "recién nacida". Arizona sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

Arizona siguió avanzando en sus recuerdos de su propia historia con Callie y entonces lo recordó: Callie le dijo a Cristina que no podía pagar la renta porque su papá y toda su familia habían tomado la decisión de ignorarla, para castigarla por su decisión de no marcharse con ellos, entonces Cristina le recomendó a Callie que mintiera, que le dijera a su familia que ella había terminado con Arizona, aunque eso no fuera verdad; según lo que Callie le contó después, también Mark le recomendó lo mismo y la propia Arizona, mientras Callie operaba a una niña que se había fracturado muchos huesos al caer de un árbol, le dijo que ella no se molestaría si Callie decidía mentirle a su familia.

Arizona pensó que Callie finalmente había decidido mentir, hasta que un día Callie le confesó que ella estaba trabajando turnos extras en la emergencia del hospital porque necesitaba el dinero, ya que su padre le había vaciado la cuenta bancaria y ella ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprar la comida de la semana.

La confesión la impactó, no sólo porque se dio cuenta que Callie no quería inmiscuirla a ella en sus problemas financieros, ya que sólo le confesó con vergüenza su precaria situación financiera cuando Arizona interpretó la actitud de Callie como su falta de interés hacia ella y a Callie no le quedó más remedio que confesarlo, eso le demostró a Arizona que Callie no era del tipo de persona que se aprovecha de los demás. Pero lo que más la impresionó fue que Callie, a pesar de las consecuencias y a pesar de que todo el mundo, incluso ella, le habían recomendado que mintiera, Callie decidió no mentir, ese día Arizona descubrió que Callie era sin lugar a dudas una de las personas más sinceras que había conocido en su vida, eso la impactó profundamente, es realmente difícil encontrase en la vida con personas que siempre, siempre dicen la verdad, sin importar las consecuencias y Callie era así, Callie nunca miente, Callie siempre dice la verdad.

Arizona salió de sus pensamientos porque cierta morena muy hermosa que tenía a su lado había comenzado a rozar sus labios en su cuello mientras le susurraba al oído: -Te amo, te amo, te amo. Arizona se sonrió y le pregunto: -¿Cuánto me amas?, Callie le respondió: -Hasta el infinito y más allá. Arizona, obviamente le creyó, "Callie siempre dice la verdad" recordó.

Callie le dijo –Estabas muy pensativa cuando me desperté, dime ¿en qué pensabas?.

Arizona, le dijo: -Mis pensamientos volaron por muchos recuerdos contigo, que vinieron a mi mente, luego de leer por lo menos tres veces la hermosa tarjeta que me diste ayer, pero justo ahora, estaba tratando de recordar que fue lo primero que me enamoró de ti…

Callie la interrumpió, y en broma le dijo -¿y por qué te demoraste tanto en recordar eso, acaso no lo tienes frente a ti, no fue porque te parecí bella y hot, una "diosa sexy latina" como me llamaste una vez?

Arizona sonrió y le dijo: -Claro que sí, eres mi bella, hot y sexy diosa latina, la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida, pero no estoy hablando de atracción física, estoy hablando de amor, recordando lo primero que me enamoró de ti.

-¿Y lo recordaste?, le preguntó Callie emocionada

-Sí, lo recordé

-¿Y qué fue?

Arizona le dijo -¿Recuerdas cuando tu familia te quito el habla y tu papá te vació la cuenta bancaria y el fideicomiso y Cristina, Mark y yo te recomendamos que le mintieras a tu familia?

Callie le respondió: -Si, lo recuerdo

-¿y recuerdas que tu, a pesar de las consecuencias, decidiste no mentir?, preguntó Arizona

-Sí, yo decidí no mentir, ¿sabes? creo que el día que repartieron las mentiras yo llegué tarde porque no me gusta mentir, prefiero decir la verdad siempre. Además soy una pésima mentirosa, mis expresiones me delatan. Quiero decir, no sé si en una situación de vida o muerte podría mentir o por lo menos aparentar algo que no siento, pero normalmente no, me gusta la verdad, me hace libre.

-Exactamente, dijo Arizona

-¿Exactamente qué?, preguntó Callie

-Callie, tu eres la persona más sincera que he conocido en toda mi vida, y descubrir eso fue la primera cosa que me hizo comenzar a enamorarme de ti, dijo Arizona sonriendo y acercándose a Callie para darle un breve beso en los labios.

-Entonces ¿me crees si te dijo que te amo, con toda mi alma?

-Por supuesto que te creo

Se besaron nuevamente, cuando el beso concluyó, Arizona preguntó:

-Por cierto, nunca te lo he preguntado, sólo por curiosidad ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?, ¿Cuanto tiene el fideicomiso? Porque tu papá te lo devolvió ¿correcto?

-Si me lo devolvió, el fideicomiso es de 5 millones de dólares

-Waaoo, dijo Arizona impresionada, o sea, que tu papá es en realidad un hombre rico.

-Sí, lo es

-O sea, ¿qué estoy casada con una mujer millonaria?, le dijo Arizona riendo

-Estas casada con la hija de un hombre millonario, una heredera millonaria, si lo prefieres, pero yo no soy millonaria, mi papá es el millonario. Una de las cosas que más amo de él, es que a pesar de su dinero siempre ha sido un hombre humilde de corazón y enseñó a sus hijas el valor de las cosas que el dinero no puede comprar y a esforzarnos con nuestro trabajo a lograr las cosas por nosotras mismas, tal como él lo hizo: un hombre humilde pero inteligente y hábil para los negocios que poco a poco fue haciendo una fortuna. Eso siempre se lo voy a agradecer, prefiero ser lo que soy y como soy, a haber sido la hija engreída e inútil de un hombre millonario que no se vale por si misma. La fortuna de mi papá debe estar rondando entre los 300-400, más o menos, pero eso a mi no me importa, mi fortuna, no puede medirse ni comprarse con dinero y eso fue lo que mis padres me enseñaron, tu eres mi fortuna, tu y Sofía, no el dinero de mi papá, le dijo Callie con una sonrisa inmensa en los labios, que acercó a los de Arizona para darle un enorme beso.

Arizona estaba impresionada, otra razón más para amar a Callie, nunca había cuantificado el sacrificio que ella estuvo dispuesta a hacer para permanecer a su lado, y aunque ella tenía razón acerca de que las cosas que realmente importan no pueden comprarse con dinero, no dejaba de impresionarla, así que con un tono que denotaba la admiración que estaba sintiendo hacia Callie en ese momento, le dijo:

-Tienes razón mi amor, pero igualmente es impresionante que tú hayas renunciado a un fideicomiso de 5 millones de dólares y potencialmente a una herencia de 300 a 400 mil dólares por mí y mucho más cuando tú y yo apenas estábamos comenzando a salir.

-En honor a la verdad, no lo hice sólo por ti y por nuestra relación, también lo hice porque estaba defendiendo mis creencias, por cierto, la herencia no de miles, es de millones, le dijo Callie, haciendo una mueca con los labios y frunciendo el seño, en un gesto cómico.

Arizona puso los ojos como platos -¿300 a 400 "MILLONES" de dólares?

Callie le dijo tímidamente: -Sí

Arizona le dijo: -Ahora te amo mucho más, y no porque acabo de enterarme que estoy casada con la hija de un millonario, sino porque la hija de ese hombre millonario estaba dispuesta a renunciar a esa inmensa fortuna para defender sus creencias y para poder estar conmigo y eso mi vida, no tiene precio.

Arizona se acercó para abrazarla y besarla y hacerle el amor, Callie le respondió, pero en uno de los movimientos que hizo para abrazar a Arizona, Callie miró de reojo el reloj y le preguntó a Arizona alarmada, -¿9:00 am? Arizona, -¿esa es la hora?, Arizona se giró para ver la hora y le dijo –Si, esa es la hora, Callie, asustada, le dijo: -Dios, se me hizo tarde, pero claro el cielo está nublado y pensé que era más temprano, mi amor tengo que irme, tengo que estar en el OR en media hora. Arizona se incorporó y le dijo: -Me arrepiento de no haberte despertado antes, nos habría dado tiempo de hacer el amor, pero es que te veías tan bella dormida que no quise despertarte, le dijo haciendo una mueca infantil.

Callie le dijo, mientras le daba un breve beso y sacaba ropa de la gaveta para entrar al baño:

-Entonces mi amor, tenemos una cita para esta noche, una olimpiada de sexo ardiente ¿es una cita?

Arizona sonrió ampliamente y con una mirada lujuriosa, le dijo: -Ok, es una cita.

Callie se baño, se vistió y le dio a Arizona un beso de despedida, un breve toque en los labios, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, ya de salida, le dijo a Arizona: Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, le lanzó un beso en el aire y salió rumbo al hospital.

A los pocos minutos Arizona se paró de la cama, se baño, se vistió y fue a la cocina por un desayuno rápido, encendió el televisor de la cocina, pero estaba más concentrada en su cita de sexo olímpico y ardiente con Callie para esta noche que en la televisión, sin embargo, levantó la vista por una noticia que estaban emitiendo, el reportero estaba diciendo:

"Hace unas horas funcionarios de la policía de Denver, Colorado encontraron los restos del cadáver de una mujer en las inmediaciones de Windsor Lake, El cuerpo fue encontrado a orillas del rio con evidentes signos de descomposición, la policía declaró que la mujer aparentemente fue asesinada con una bala en la cabeza, en la región occipital. Por el grado de descomposición de la victima los técnicos de investigación de la policía, estiman que el asesinato se produjo hace unas tres semanas. Aunque deben esperar los resultados de la autopsia y de las pruebas de ADN para identificar a la víctima, la policía tiene serias sospechas que se trata de Clara Aponte, odontóloga, quien fuera secuestrada hace poco menos de dos meses cuando se dirigía a su casa. De ser cierta esta versión, este sería ya el segundo cadáver de una mujer secuestrada y hallada con una bala en la cabeza en los últimos tres meses.

La primera víctima fue Emma Vilar, hija del industrial Federico Vilar, quien fue secuestrada hace tres meses, y hallada muerta también de un disparo en la cabeza en Iowa hace 7 semanas. Estos hechos han puesto en alerta máxima a la policía de todo el país, ya que existe una tercera víctima secuestrada hace tres semanas en Portland, se trata de Norma Rivas, hija del reconocido empresario Ricardo Rivas…"

En la pantalla apareció la foto de la mujer sonriendo, a Arizona le impactó la fotografía, la mujer tenía bastante parecido con Callie, cabello negro, hermoso rostro, no obstante, notó una diferencia en su dentadura, tenía ligeramente montados los dos dientes superiores, a diferencia de Callie que los tenía totalmente parejos.

El reportero seguía hablando: …"Sin embargo, la policía aún no tiene pistas del caso que le permitan llegar a dar con el paradero de la víctima o para detener a los secuestradores. De acuerdo a las investigaciones efectuadas por nuestro enviado especial, Bob Roberts, todo parece indicar que existe un patrón en las victimas: las tres son mujeres, profesionales, hijas de acaudalados empresarios o industriales y en los tres casos son de ascendencia latina. No sabemos si se trata de una casualidad o un crimen de odio, pero lo cierto, es que la policía nos encomendó emitir esta noticia con el fin de alertar a la ciudadanía, especialmente a las mujeres que se encuentren dentro de estos parámetros, vale decir, mujeres latinas hijas de padres acaudalados…

Arizona apagó la televisión, estaba prácticamente petrificada del miedo, Callie, encajaba perfectamente en este patrón descrito por el reportero de la televisión, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse el horror de algo así. Como quien se despierta nervioso de una pesadilla en la que muere algún ser querido y corre a la cama de esa persona para asegurarse que se encuentra bien y que sólo fue un mal sueño, Arizona levantó el teléfono para llamar a Callie, luego recordó que en ese momento ella deberían estar en OR, efectuando la operación que dijo que tenía a las 9:30 am, así que tomó su cartera y salió corriendo al hospital, entró y en menos de 10 minutos estaba frente a la cartelera, buscando la programación de la operación. La cartelera decía 9:30 a.m., OR 2, Dra. Callie Torres, Paciente…., Arizona no leyó más, salió corriendo a la galería del OR 2. Cuando llegó y vio a Callie, en plena operación, un suspiro de alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo, Callie estaba a salvo. Como era importante que Arizona alertara a Callie acerca de la noticia que acababa de escuchar en la televisión, decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto a su celular, a fin de que ella lo leyera al terminar su trabajo en el quirófano. Le escribió el mensaje: "Cariño, necesito hablar contigo tan pronto salgas de la operación, es urgente, Te Amo, A."

Arizona salió de la galería un poco más tranquila, sin embargo, sentía una opresión en el pecho y la sensación no le gustó nada. Le envió un mensaje a Cristina para encontrase con ella en la cafetería, a fin de afinar los últimos detalles para una operación que tenía programada en horas de la tarde. Arizona hubiera preferido a Teddy, pero ella estaba fuera de la ciudad, en un congreso médico, así que Cristina era su única opción por el momento.

**Hospital Seattle Grace Mercy West**

**11:30 a.m.**

Callie finalmente salió de la operación, y como ya era su costumbre lo primero que hizo fue encender su celular y revisar los mensajes, tenía dos, el primero, un correo enviado por su padre: "Hola Calliope, espero que te encuentres bien, acabo de comprar por internet y con carácter de urgencia en una tienda ubicada en Seattle tres chips GPS, que se colocan debajo de la piel. Los dispositivos, según las especificaciones que leí, se activan al ser inyectados con una jeringa especial, y la batería es de duración prolongada porque se carga continuamente con el calor corporal. La razón de mi urgencia, es que esta mañana me enteré del hallazgo de una mujer muerta que fue secuestrada hace unas semanas, es la segunda que encuentran en las mismas condiciones y hay una tercera que la policía está buscando. Estoy preocupado por ti y por Aria, porque ustedes cumplen con el patrón de las mujeres secuestradas. Aria esta en Europa de vacaciones, pero igualmente estoy haciendo las gestiones para que se coloque su chip. Compré 3 chips, uno para ti, uno para Sofía y otro para Arizona. La tienda me informó que los chips ya fueron despachados al hospital, por favor, pasa por la recepción a ver si ya están allí. Las jeringas las tuve que comprar en otra tienda, ésta última no tiene despachos a domicilio, pero está ubicada apenas a pocos metros del hospital, así que puedes pasar a retirarlas, cuanto antes mejor. Cuídate mucho, Te quiero, Carlos. PD. Por favor, me confirmas cuando las tres se hayan colocado los chips"

Callie obediente y algo preocupada se dirigió la recepción del hospital para averiguar si le había llegado el paquete con los chips GPS, mientras leía el segundo mensaje, un texto de Arizona. Callie le contestó el mensaje: "Amor, ya salí de OR, ¿dónde estás?. Enseguida recibió el mensaje de vuelta, parecía que Arizona lo estaba esperando: "Estoy en la cafetería con Cristina, por favor ven para acá, ahora", Callie le contestó "Ok".

Callie llegó a la recepción del hospital y preguntó por el paquete para ella, efectivamente allí estaba, lo tomó y se lo llevó en las manos mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería. Los chips estaban colocados en un sobre transparente pero de un material especial que ella no supo reconocer, supuso que era para proteger los diminutos y sofisticados equipos. Luego que leyó el dorso del paquete lo entendió, el material bloqueaba la emisión de la señal del chip, y así evitar la descarga de sus baterías, antes de que el usuario se lo inyectara debajo de la piel.

Arizona estaba sentada con Cristina en una mesa, pero continuamente miraba hacia la puerta a ver si entraba Callie, finalmente la vio y se alivió, por fin podría alertarla acerca de las últimas noticias.

Callie las vio y se acercó a la mesa, saludó a Cristina y le dio un breve beso a Arizona en la boca a modo de saludo. Callie enseguida notó la cara de preocupación en Arizona y le pregunto: -Cielo, ¿qué pasa? . Arizona, le contó a Callie lo que había escuchado en las noticias, Arizona hablaba tan rápido que solapaba las palabras, y por momentos tartamudeaba, claro síntoma de que estaba sumamente nerviosa y preocupada.

Aunque Callie ya sabía de que se trataba por el correo que había recibido de su padre, decidió dejar que Arizona terminara de hablar, se notaba tan nerviosa que prefirió no interrumpirla, además Arizona hablaba tan rápido que no encontró la forma de hacerlo, así que lo único que se limitó a hacer fue a pasarle la mano por la espalda haciendo movimientos suaves hacia arriba y hacia abajo, para tratar de tranquilizarla mientras Arizona continuaba hablando.

Cristina, mientras tanto se quedó callada también escuchando con atención lo que decía Arizona.

Cuando finalmente terminó de hablar, Callie le dijo:

-Acabo de recibir un correo de mi papá, quien se mostró tan preocupado como tú al escuchar la noticia, me envió tres chips GPS que se activan al ser inyectados debajo de la piel, tiene una pila especial que mantiene su carga con el calor corporal, ya los tengo aquí conmigo, Callie abrió la mano y les enseñó los dispositivos dentro del sobre especial, Arizona y Cristina bajaron la vista para verlos, Callie continuó hablando. -Las jeringas necesarias para inyectarlos, debo buscarlas en una tienda que queda cerca de aquí, tengo programada otra operación dentro de una hora, pero al salir de ella, pasaré por la tienda para retirarlas, así que esta noche cuando lleguemos a casa, podemos inyectarlas, antes de nuestra _olimpiada de sexo ardiente…_, dijo esto último levantando la ceja derecha y en un tono sensual con intensión de tranquilizar un poco a Arizona, sin darle importancia a que Cristina estuviera escuchando, quien hizo una mueca con la boca, parecida a una sonrisa, al escuchar las palabras calientes de Callie.

Arizona, un poco más tranquila agradeciendo internamente la genial ideal del padre de Callie y su rápida reacción ante la alarma que ponía potencialmente en peligro la vida de su hija, le dijo a Callie:

-¿Por qué te envió tres chips?

Callie respondió: -Uno para ti, uno para Sofía y el otro para mí.

Arizona con una sonrisa traviesa, conmovida porque el padre de Callie le había comprado un chip a ella, le dijo a Callie, tomándola de la mano:

-Pero yo no soy la "diosa sexy latina" hija de un padre millonario

Callie siguiendo el tono travieso de Arizona, le contestó apretando un poco su mano: -Pero eres lo más importante para la hija de ese padre millonario y él lo sabe, así que también te compró tu chip.

Arizona sonrió y entonces, bromeando le preguntó a Callie, dándole un beso en la mejilla:

-¿Tu pagarías rescate por mi?

Callie le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: -Amor, yo daría mi vida por ti.

Arizona se sonrojó un poco, al recordar lo ocurrido con Gary Clark, y pensó "Eso es verdad…".

Cristina, que hasta ahora había escuchado toda la conversación, interrumpió los pensamientos de Arizona y dijo bromeando:

-Por Dios, ¿cómo es posible que yo me haya equivocado tanto en esta vida?, en lugar de casarme con un hombre que hasta los cuernos me ha puesto, he debido casarme contigo Callie Torres, una "diosa sexy latina", dijo en un tono que imitaba el de Arizona, -y además hija de un millonario. Lo tuve tan cerca, hasta viví contigo bajo el mismo techo durante años, lo único que tenía que hacer era saltar la talanquera, y por las caras de lujuria y de felicidad que tienen las dos todo el tiempo parece que eso de cavar hoyos no es nada malo, dijo en un tono travieso absolutamente en broma y agregó a su letanía: "¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?", sólo dime algo, Callie Torres: ¿tú pagarías rescate por mi?

Callie se rió y le dijo en broma: -Claro que sí Cristina, pagaría el rescate… hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó… -pagaría para que no te devolvieran… dijo soltando una carcajada. La risa de Callie siempre fue contagiosa, así que en ese momento las tres mujeres se estaban riendo sonoramente.

Arizona, en ese momento se percató en la mirada de Cristina, ella realmente sentía aprecio por Callie, lo cual era impresionante, Cristina era una persona a su juicio extraña, casi un robot que demostraba casi o ningún afecto hacia las personas, pero resultaba más que obvio que por lo menos a Callie le tenía cariño. Luego pensó: "En realidad, Callie es un hermoso ser humano, tanto, que logra que hasta que alguien como Cristina la quiera y la admire"

Mientras pensaba eso, Arizona miró a Callie a los ojos, Callie notó la admiración y el orgullo en su mirada y se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Luego, mirando a Cristina, Callie dijo, sin dejar de sonreir:

-Cristina, hablando en serio, yo te considero mi amiga y te quiero, nunca olvidaré que cuando en este hospital todo el mundo me veía como un bicho raro, tu siempre me respetaste, nunca sentí un rechazo de tu parte y sé que bajo esa tapa dura, tienes buenos sentimientos, así que si Cristina, si pagaría rescate por ti, no creo que daría la vida como lo haría por Arizona, pero si definitivamente, pagaría para rescatarte.

Arisona sonrió para sus adentros y se acordó de las palabras de Bailey: "Callie es sincera, _a veces se pasa de sincera…_".

Cristina contestó divertida, tratando de darle un giro a la conversación porque no le gustaban esas expresiones cariñosas: -Entonces quiero mi chip, y cruzó los brazos apretando los labios para dar más fuerza a su expresión de niña malcriada

Callie en un tono maternal le dijo: -Esta bien Cristina, yo misma te voy a comprar tu chip.

Después que las tres mujeres terminaron su almuerzo, se fueron caminando hacia los vestidores, a fin de prepararse para las operaciones que tenían programadas. Callie tomó lo que necesitaba de su locker y lo cerró con su llave, entonces se dio cuenta que aún tenía en los bolsillos de su bata, el anillo de matrimonio y la pulsera con la inscripción "Beauty and the Best", que prefería guardar en algún sitio seguro antes del entrar al OR otra vez, temiendo que pudieran caerse de sus bolsillos y perderlos. Callie se dispuso a abrir su locker de nuevo, pero se fijó que Arizona aún tenía su locker abierto, así que dijo:

-Opps, ya cerré mi locker, puedes guardarme esto en el tuyo, entregándole las prendas a Arizona, quien le dijo:

-Por su puesto, yo te las guardo aquí. Luego Arizona también cerró su locker.

Cristina salió primero rumbo al quirófano, mientras Callie y Arizona se quedaron solas en el vestuario. En el mismo instante en que Cristina cerró la puerta tras de si, Callie en un gesto rápido, tomó a Arizona entre sus brazos por la cintura, la miró un segundo a los ojos con deseo y lujuria y la besó. Fue un beso intenso, apasionado y ambas mujeres se estremecieron por el efecto que ese beso provocó en sus cuerpos calientes.

Cuando sus labios se separaron en busca de aire para respirar, Callie levantó una ceja y en un gesto totalmente sensual le dijo a Arizona mirándola con deseo:

-Prepárate para nuestra cita de esta noche, te voy a hacer el amor de mil maneras diferentes.

Arizona soltó un gemido de placer y dijo excitada: -Por Dios Callie, ¿cómo me dices eso ahora? tengo que entrar a un quirófano en unos minutos.

Callie sonrió pícaramente y le dijo: -Conmigo en este hospital, tarde o temprano, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a entrar al OR excitada, le dio otro beso breve en la boca y salió del vestuario dejando a Arizona con la boca abierta mientras sintió como "Arizonita" estaba totalmente húmeda, excitada… totalmente excitada.

Arizona se terminó de preparar y, así como estaba, fue rumbo al quirófano, dispuesta a cobrarle a Callie esta noche con sexo loco y ardiente, el precario estado en que la había dejado con sus besos y esas palabras llenas de lujuria.

**En las afueras del Hospital Seattle Grace Mercy West**

**6:40 p.m.**

Callie terminó la operación primero que Arizona, así que se fue a los vestuarios se dio una ducha rápida y decidió que iba a pasar por la tienda a retirar las jeringas antes de que cerraran y luego se iría a su apartamento a esperar a Arizona. Ya le había enviado un mensaje a Mark para que se quedara esta noche con Sofía, tenía planes románticos para su esposa, que incluían baño sexy en la bañera, velitas románticas y vino, y por supuesto, mucho, mucho amor.

Callie se puso sus jeans, una franela y su chaqueta de cuero. Tomó los chips GPS y los guardó en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones. Salió del hospital rumbo a la tienda, retiró las jeringas y las guardó en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de cuero. Fue a su apartamento, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, buscó las llaves y nos las encontró, contrariada se dio cuenta que las había dejado en su locker en el hospital. Así que bajo las escaleras nuevamente y se dirigió al hospital; la entrada estaba bastante desierta a esa hora, no se veía ni un alma, casi cuando estaba llegando sacó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Arizona para decirle que se estaba devolviendo a buscar sus llaves en el locker, sin embargo, antes de comenzar a escribir, la distrajo el frenazo de una ambulancia a su lado, intrigada se acercó a la puerta de atrás, a ver qué pasaba, la puerta se abrió, pero adentro la camilla estaba vacía, sin embargo había un hombre sentado, un hombre latino. Callie no se dio cuenta que el conductor de la ambulancia se había bajado y estaba detrás de ella. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se puso negro, su celular cayó al suelo, muy cerca de la puerta de entrada del hospital. El conductor se montó rápidamente en la ambulancia de nuevo y arrancó a gran velocidad, rumbo hacia el sótano de una casa en Frink Park. Mientras tanto, en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, el hombre latino, agarró los brazos de Callie y ató su muñecas hacia atrás, tomó los tobillos y también los ató fuertemente, finalmente amordazó su boca con una cinta adhesiva, justo antes de ponerle la cinta en la boca, el hombre se percató de lo hermosa y sensual que era la mujer que acababan de secuestrar y pensó para sí mismo "¡que desperdició, una mujer tan bella como tú y dentro de unas semanas, estarás muerta, tirada al borde de alguna carretera!"

Esta noche no habría ni sexo, ni velitas románticas, ni vino; sólo angustia, lágrimas y miedo, mucho miedo…

_Esta historia continuará…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

_**La valentía y el coraje de Callie Torres serán puestos a prueba nuevamente,**_

_**cuando un trágico suceso, la separa violentamente de todo lo que ella ama…**_

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene representaciones gráficas de delitos violentos tales como el asesinato, el secuestro y el intento de asesinato. Asimismo contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Lucía Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Gary Clark, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si usted considera que la descripción de los hechos delictivos y de las repercusiones físicas o psicológicas de los mismos sobre sus víctimas directas o indirectas, o las representaciones gráficas del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género, puede ser desagradable para usted, le sugiero que deje hasta aquí su lectura.

En caso contrario, para aquellos que elijan leer la historia, me gustaría conocer sus comentarios, ya que esta es la primera vez que publico un relato de ficción en un blog. Trataré en la medida de mis posibilidades de actualizar semanalmente el contenido del blog con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la cual será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson

Como autora de esta historia, me reservo el derecho de publicarla en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

**Capítulo VI**

**Por favor no, por favor no, por favor no…**

**Hospital Seattle Grace Mercy West**

**7:35 p.m.**

Arizona salió del quirófano, pero durante la operación, especialmente hacia el final había estado intranquila y no sabía exactamente por qué, tan intranquila que su excitación provocada por los besos y palabras ardientes de Callie justo antes de entrar a operar había ido menguando a lo largo de las horas hasta quedar sólo con una sensación desagradable que no sabía distinguir plenamente. Por eso, salió casi disparada del OR encendiendo su celular para llamar a su esposa, quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Arizona, apretó la tecla de discado directo asignado en su celular para llamar a Callie, el teléfono comenzó a repicar…

El Dr. Jackson Avery y el Dr. Richard Webber, estaban en las puertas del hospital esperando una ambulancia para atender a un paciente que venía en camino, mientras estaban allí, ambos médicos escucharon no muy lejos de dónde se encontraban, el repique de un teléfono celular, ambos se voltearon hacía donde se escuchaba el sonido y se dieron cuenta que el celular estaba muy cerca de la entrada del hospital en un rincón en el suelo. El Dr. Avery, intrigado, tomó el celular en sus manos y vio en la pantalla una foto de la Dra. Robbins, sin embargo, justo cuando iba a contestar, el teléfono dejó de sonar. Avery pensó en devolverle la llamada desde allí mismo, pero el Dr. Webber que se había percatado de la situación, le dijo a Avery que le llevara el teléfono a la Dra. Robbins sin contestarle la llamada.

Arizona, ya nerviosa porque Callie no le había contestado la primera vez, volvió a pulsar la tecla de discado directo para efectuar un nuevo intento, se emocionó cuando sintió acercándose, el sonido característico del tono del celular que Callie tenía asignado exclusivamente para ella, el sonido venia justo a la derecha del pasillo donde ella se encontraba, aunque no podía ver a Callie desde allí, se acercó a la esquina de pasillo mientras el sonido del timbre se acercaba más y más.

Sin embargo, cuando giró en la esquina del pasillo y vió al Dr. Avery con el celular repicando en su mano se decepcionó, luego cuando Avery le entregó el teléfono y ella se percató que el celular efectivamente era de Callie, un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda, a través de su columna vertebral.

Arizona con el rostro blanco como un papel, le preguntó a Avery por qué tenía el celular de Callie en sus manos, Avery le contestó:

-Dra. Robbins, no sabía que este teléfono era de la Dra. Torres, lo encontré tirado en el suelo en un rincón cerca de la puerta de entrada del hospital, el Dr. Webber y yo lo escuchamos repicar y cuando él vio su foto en la pantalla, me dijo que le trajera el celular a usted.

Arizona trataba desesperadamente de buscar alguna explicación lógica que justificara alguna razón válida para que el celular de Callie se encontrara tirado en el suelo en las afueras del hospital, pero en el fondo de su corazón ella lo sabía, sabía que algo malo, algo muy malo le había pasado a su esposa, sin embargo, no lo quería creer, se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a creer lo que su instinto le estaba diciendo a gritos.

Arizona con su celular, marcó el número de su apartamento, repitiéndose a sí misma y pensando en Callie "Por favor, por favor, por favor atiende, por favor atiende". Pero nada, el teléfono repicaba y nadie lo atendía del otro lado. Entonces siguiendo con su lucha interna por tratar de no creer lo evidente, salió disparada a buscar su cartera para ir al apartamento pensando "Tal vez a Callie se le cayó el teléfono, no se dio cuenta, se fue al apartamento y se está bañando, por eso no me contesta". Arizona llegó al edificio y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, jadeando y sudando, abrió con sus llaves la puerta del apartamento y al entrar grito: -Callie, Callie, Callie, mientras corría hacia el baño. Pero no, no estaba en el baño, el apartamento estaba vacío y no había ninguna evidencia que indicara que Callie hubiera entrado en el.

**Apartamento de Callie y Arizona**

**7:50 p.m.**

Arizona, derrotada, sin más ideas, sin más excusas se dejo tirar en el sofá, agachó la cabeza, puso los codos en las rodillas y sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza, sintiendo como un monstruo de miedo, de angustia, de desesperación y de pánico se apoderaba de su pecho y se agrandaba cada vez más queriendo salir de su cuerpo. Arizona quería llorar, aunque fuera para tratar de desahogar parte de su creciente angustia, pero no podía, de sus ojos no salía ni siquiera una lágrima.

**8:00 p.m.**

De repente el teléfono del apartamento sonó, Arizona salió disparada a atenderlo y lo que escuchó confirmó todas sus terribles sospechas, oyó un tono, como el comienzo del sonido de una grabación, y entonces escuchó la voz de un hombre distorsionada por algún aparato electrónico del demonio:

-La Dra. Calliope Torres ha sido secuestrada, exigimos que Carlos Torres viaje a Seattle para concretar los términos del rescate. Nosotros nos pondremos en contacto con él únicamente llamando a este número. No llamen a la policía o se arrepentirán.

Se oyó otra vez el tono y la llamada se cortó, Arizona lanzó un grito desesperado, se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar, ahora si las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos sin parar.

Arizona, sacando fuerzas sin saber de dónde, se paró, tomó el celular de Callie y buscó el número de teléfono de Carlos Torres, lo encontró enseguida y lo llamó.

Carlos Torres contestó el teléfono y dijo feliz:

-Calliope, al fin me llamas, estaba preocupado por ti…

…Arizona lo interrumpió casi gritando: -Sr. Torres, no es Callie, es Arizona, me acaban de llamar, Callie fue secuestrada. Cuando esas últimas palabras salieron de su boca y Arizona se escuchó a si misma pronunciándolas la desesperación más intensa que había sentido en toda su vida recorrió todo su cuerpo, mientras tanto el Sr. Torres del otro lado de la línea decía desesperado: -No, no puede ser, mi niña no, mi niña no.

Arizona haciendo acopio de valor para volver a hablar dijo:

Los secuestradores exigen que usted viaje a Seattle de inmediato para acordar el rescate, y que no llame a la policía. Arizona rompió en llanto y oyó como del otro lado de la línea el Sr. Torres también estaba llorando, mientras escuchaba un sonido más apagado de una mujer angustiada preguntando con desesperación -¿Qué pasa Carlos, qué pasa, que pasó?. Arizona reconoció la voz, era la mamá de Callie, Lucia Torres, la que preguntaba angustiada.

El Sr. Torres trató de calmarse un poco y le dijo a Arizona: -Lucia y yo ya vamos para allá. Voy a llamar a mi piloto para que prepare el avión, en unas horas estaremos allá. Luego de decir eso, colgó el teléfono.

Arizona se dejó caer en el suelo nuevamente, llorando sin consuelo. Sentía miedo, rabia, desesperación, angustia, un sinfín de sentimientos espantosos; en el diccionario aún no aparecían las palabras para describir una pesadilla como esa.

….

**En algún lugar entre el Hospital SGMW y Frink Park**

**Seattle**

**7:10 p.m.**

La ambulancia se dirigía a Frink Park a velocidad media, en la parte de atrás yacía amordazada Callie Torres, aún inconsciente por efecto del golpe que había recibido en la cabeza. Alberto Campos aprovechó el momento y pasó un scanner sobre el cuerpo de Callie para verificar la existencia de algún dispositivo de rastreo satelital en su cuerpo, el detector no emitió ninguna señal. En ese momento, el teléfono de Robert Planton sonó, era Peter Camel, quien lo estaba llamando desde la casa alquilada al norte de Frink Park, Robert presionó la tecla del celular para contestar:

-¿Qué pasa?, dijo en tono áspero

Peter Camel, visiblemente contrariado, le dijo:

-Esta maldita casa es muy vieja, hubo un corto circuito cuando estaba preparando los equipos bloqueadores de señal que ya tenía preparado para "4", así llamaban los secuestradores a sus víctimas, una forma de despersonalizarlas, Peter continuó hablando: -No pueden venir para acá, necesito unas horas para revisar el cableado y verificar que todo haya quedado bien…

Robert, visiblemente molesto dijo:

-Bueno, y ¿qué pretendes de haga? Que recorra todo Seattle con esta puta, mientras tú arreglas tu desastre

Peter le dijo, -No… tendrás que llevarla a Portland, hasta que yo arregle esto, no sé cuánto tiempo me va a llevar…

Robert lo interrumpió furioso: -Todo esto es culpa tuya, siempre queriendo hacer las cosas con prisa, hemos podido secuestrar a esta mujer cuando hubiéramos liquidado a la otra, no quiero tener dos mujeres cautivas juntas en la misma casa, en Portland está "3" y…

Peter lo interrumpió y le dijo secamente: -Liquídala, ya cobramos el rescate ¿no?

Robert le contestó: -Sí pero tú sabes que damos ese margen para no matarla inmediatamente al cobrar el rescate, así su maldita familia latina sufre más la agonía de la incertidumbre antes de verla muerta, pero no me queda otro remedio.

Peter le dijo: -Tú y tu maldito odio hacia los latinos millonarios…

Robert lo interrumpió y le dijo: -Si tu padre hubiera sido explotado por más de veinte años como lo hizo el latino rico ese de porquería para luego tirarlo a la calle como un perro, tu sentirías el mismo odio que yo, pero está bien, no sigamos hablando de esto por teléfono, voy en camino. Robert tomó un desvió y tomó la vía rumbo hacia Portland.

Era obvio que Robert Planton hacia todo esto motivado no sólo por el dinero sino por un odio irracional hacia los latinos con dinero, lo que su memoria selectiva no quería recordar es que el jefe de su padre lo había encontrado robando y que justamente por los veinte años que llevaba trabajando con él lo despidió sin acusarlo ante la policía.

**Portland**

**10:15 p.m.**

Casi tres horas después, la ambulancia estaba entrando al garaje de la casa en Portland, donde Norma Rivas estaba cautiva en el sótano, encadenada por sus tobillos.

Callie estaba despierta, asustada, viendo como la miraba Alberto Campos, había sin duda deseo en sus ojos, sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora: Callie, ya lo sabía, la habían secuestrado. "Maldición", pensó.

Robert se estacionó y le dijo a Peter: -Espera aquí, ya vuelvo, y tomando su pistola con silenciador en la parte trasera de su cintura, bajó al sótano, amordazó a la asustada mujer, ató sus manos hacia atrás con un tirack y con la llave abrió las esposas que la tenían sujeta a la cadena en sus tobillos. La agarró por la espalda y la subió a trompicones por la escalera hacía arriba. En cuanto llegó arriba con la mujer, le dijo a Campos con el tono humillante y despectivo que siempre usaba cuando se dirigía a él:

-Quítale la amarra de los tobillos y bájala de la ambulancia, quiero que ella vea esto.

Era obvio que su odio hacia los latinos era global, no sólo era hacia los millonarios, pero él era el que daba las órdenes ahora, esta vez él era el jefe y la inversión de papeles le daba placer al humillar a Alberto Campos siempre que podía, por eso lo obligaba incluso a limpiar la habitación de las mujeres, lavar los baños, cocinar, etc.

Campos obedeció y bajó a Callie de la ambulancia, Callie trataba de zafarse pero su fuerza no la estaba acompañando esta vez, debilitada por el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza y por haber estado atada por más de tres horas dentro de la ambulancia.

Finalmente Callie bajó del vehículo y por breves segundos, miró a los ojos de la asustada mujer, Callie notó que su parecido con ella era impresionante.

Robert las colocó de tal forma que ambas mujeres quedaron de espaldas a él, paradas una a lado de la otra, sus hombros casi se rozaban.

Robert gritó desde atrás, con la pistola en la mano: -Arrodíllense

Ambas mujeres se arrodillaron. Norma Rivas, lloraba, gritaba, aunque sus gritos sólo parecían una exhalación por efecto de la mordaza que tenía en la boca. Mientras tanto Callie, terriblemente asustada, tenía los ojos como platos, sintiendo que el corazón le iba a estallar, incluso sintió como las venas en su cuello estaban dilatadas palpitando al mismo ritmo de su corazón acelerado. Callie cerró los ojos y trató de poner su mente en blanco, el rostro hermoso de Arizona con sus brillantes ojos azules y su sonrisa encantadora apareció en su mente, al lado de ella, Sofía estaba sonriendo, Callie puso todo de sí para tratar de mantener esa imagen en su cabeza, si ella iba a morir esa noche, quería que esa fuera la última imagen que registrara su cerebro antes de marcharse de este mundo.

Detrás de ambas mujeres, Robert paseaba meneando su pistola, como cavilando a quien iba a matar. Alberto intuyó lo que Robert estaba pensando y le preguntó:

-¿Qué? ¿Las vas a matar a las dos de una vez?

Robert con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro dijo: -Tal vez…

De pronto Robert se asustó, vio a pocos metros de sus pies una serpiente dispuesta a atacar, en un movimiento instintivo Robert se echó hacia atrás y se tropezó con una piedra, perdió el equilibrio y en la caída una bala se escapó de la pistola, se oyó un disparo, un sonido mitigado por efecto del silenciador, una de las dos mujeres estaba agonizando, la bala entró por detrás, por la espalda, directamente al corazón…

Robert se reincorporó, apuntó a la serpiente y le voló la cabeza con un disparo certero.

Tomó a la mujer que había sobrevivido y trompicones las bajó al sótano, amarró sus pies de nuevo y la ató a una silla, luego subió, envolvió en una manta a la otra mujer y la tiró a una lado de la ambulancia estacionada en el garaje, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió adentro de la casa para tomarse unas cuantas copas de licor para recuperar el control.

Pasaron más de dos horas, cuando Robert Planton escuchó repicando su teléfono celular, era nuevamente Peter Camel:

-Dime, ya arreglaste los equipos.

-Sí, ya pueden venir

-Ok, vamos saliendo para allá, vamos en el carro, esa ambulancia ya ha rodado mucho por hoy. Robert salió de la casa y tiró dentro de la maleta del carro a la mujer muerta, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, luego bajó al sótano, tomó un pañuelo lo mojo en una sustancia y se lo pegó en la nariz a la otra mujer, quien quedó inconsciente casi de inmediato. La cargó sobre sus hombros y la tiró en el puesto de atrás del carro, llamó a Alberto y salieron en el carro en dirección a Frink Park en Seattle.

_**11 de agosto:**_

**S. Lake St., Seattle**

**3:00 a.m.**

A las 3:00 de la madrugada, el carro con los dos secuestradores y las dos mujeres estaban llegando a Seattle, Robert visualizó que estaba transitando por una calle residencial donde no se veía ni un alma, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del ladrido de una perro a lo lejos en alguna casa distante, Robert estacionó el carro, accionó el botón para abrir la maleta, se bajo rápidamente y sacó a la mujer muerta, dejándola tirada en la acera. Cerró la maleta y retomó el volante rumbo a Frink Park.

…..

**Apartamento de Callie y Arizona**

**5:00 a.m.**

Arizona, estaba recostada de medio lado en posición fetal en la cama apoyando su cabeza en la almohada de Callie y sosteniendo con su mano muy cerca de su nariz la franela preferida que su esposa usaba muchas veces para dormir. Quería absorber su olor, el aroma divino inconfundible de ella, sentía que era una forma de estar cerca, para no extrañarla tanto.

Arizona no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. La emociones eran mucho peores incluso de las que recordaba haber sentido cuando Callie estaba al borde de la muerte por aquél accidente. Por lo menos en esa oportunidad, durante toda la agonía de Callie, desde el momento en que, horrorizada la vió sangrando tirada a través del parabrisas de la camioneta, hasta aquella feliz tarde en que Callie despertó diciéndole que si que se casaría con ella, todo ese tiempo había estado a su lado, no se despegó ni un minuto, pero ahora, ahora ella estaba allí tirada en la cama, sola, sintiéndose pérdida, angustiada, el hecho de no saber si Callie estaba viva o muerta, si la estaban torturando o causándole algún dolor, el hecho de no saber si algún día la volvería a ver con vida, toda esa incertidumbre le estaba corroyendo el alma, esta era sin duda la peor noche de agonía que Arizona había experimentado en toda su vida.

A las 5:00 am el timbre de la puerta sonó, Arizona aturdida por el dolor en su alma, se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, miró por el ojillo y vio a Carlos y Lucia Torres acompañados de dos hombres de traje, esperando del otro lado. Arizona abrió la puerta y sin pensarlo, se tiró a los brazos del papá de Callie, colocando sus manos entrelazadas en su cuello de él, llorando sin consuelo. Carlos Torres también se puso a llorar y en un gesto protector abrazó a Arizona por la cintura lo más fuerte que pudo, Arizona percibió por un segundo esa sensación de seguridad que sentía cuando Callie la abrazaba, era obvio que ella había heredado esa fuerza de su padre. Un minuto después, Arizona levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento con los ojos llorosos de Lucia Torres, la madre de Callie.

Arizona aún llorando, soltó el abrazo y les hizo un ademán para que entraran al apartamento. Ya adentro, el Sr. Carlos le presentó a Arizona los dos hombres que venían con él, se trataba del Comisario de la Policia de Seattle Paul Tuner y el Sub-comisario Norman Cooper. Hechas las presentaciones, Carlos Torres le explicó a Arizona que aunque los secuestradores habían advertido acerca de la presencia de la policía, él sabía que siempre era mejor contar con la experiencia de la fuerza policial entrenada especialmente para estos casos. También le explicó que como los secuestradores habían dicho que se comunicarían exclusivamente con él a través del teléfono del apartamento, los policías iban a establecer su base de operaciones allí.

Arizona asintió, y los policías comenzaron a instalar sus equipos en la sala y un dispositivo de rastreo de llamadas en el teléfono del apartamento.

**7:00 a.m.**

Mark Sloan salió de su apartamento con Sofía cargada en sus brazos, tocó el timbre del apartamento de Callie y unos segundos después Arizona abrió la puerta, cuando ella vió a Sofía estiró sus brazos para cargarla y llorando otra vez la abrazó con fuerza. Mark no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y se asombró cuando miró hacia adentro y vio a Carlos Torres, a la madre de Callie y a los dos hombres sentados en el sofá conversando entre ellos. Carlos se dio cuenta de la cara de asombro de Mark y le hizo un ademán para que pasará, Mark entró y con una mirada de angustia, aún sin saber de qué se trataba todo esto, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Carlos dirigió su mirada a Mark y le dijo:

-Anoche, Callie fue secuestrada

-¿Qué? A Mark se le cayó la mandíbula del asombro y sintió como sus propias lágrimas invadían sus ojos, Carlos Torres le explicó someramente lo que sabían hasta ahora, de pronto Mark, dirigió su mirada hacia Arizona y sin aviso fue en su búsqueda y la abrazó con fuerza. Arizona aceptó el abrazo.

Media hora más tarde, el teléfono del Sub-Comisario Norman Cooper sonó, inmediatamente lo atendió y mientras escuchaba la llamada, su rostro se ensombreció, finalizó la llamada diciendo: -Ok, ya vamos para allá.

Cuando cortó la comunicación Cooper observó como era el blanco de las miradas atónitas, asustadas y expectantes de todos los presentes, así que tomando una bocanada de aire dijo:

-Me acaban de informar que encontraron el cadáver de una mujer en una zona residencial en S. Lake St., aparentemente le dispararon por la espalda, según el informe preliminar del forense, murió hace pocas horas…hizo una pausa para continuar…-La descripción coincide con…la Dra. Calliope Torres. Necesitamos que uno de ustedes, que no sea Carlos Torres, quien debe permanecer aquí para un posible contacto de los secuestradores, me acompañe para identificar el cuerpo.

Cuando Arizona escuchó el nombre de su esposa, profirió un grito espeluznante, se tiró al suelo y repetía sin cesar, en un tono lastimero y suplicante: Por favor no, por favor no, por favor no…

Mark sumamente impactado por la terrible noticia, tomó a Arizona en sus brazos y la levantó, abrazándola con fuerza y con el tono más tierno que pudo, le dijo:

-Vamos Robbins, trata de tranquilizarte.

Arizona no escuchaba, sólo seguía repitiendo la frase: por favor no, por favor no, por favor no…

Pasaron unos minutos y de pronto Arizona, aún en los brazos de Mark, recordó la foto que había visto en la televisión de la otra víctima que había sido secuestrada y que para ese momento aún la policía estaba buscando, se acordó que esa mujer se parecía a Callie y un pequeño rastro de esperanza se asomó en su alma. Tal vez la policía las había confundido. No obstante sus esperanzas eran pocas, ya que recordó con horror que de acuerdo a las noticias que había escuchado, cada mujer aparecía muerta en el mismo estado donde se había efectuado el secuestro y si la mujer que habían encontrado estaba en Seattle, las probabilidades de que se trataba de su esposa eran mayores.

Arizona, prefirió tratar de no pensar más, así que respiró hondo en la búsqueda de algún tipo de autocontrol, miró al Sr. Carlos a los ojos y le dijo: -Yo voy

Mark, aún a su lado le dijo a Arizona:

-Yo voy contigo, no quiero que hagas esto tu sola, si llegara a ser ella, Dios quiera que no, no quiero que tú pases por esto sola.

Arizona, al escuchar a Mark y verlo a sus ojos también llorosos, de pronto entendió por que Callie siempre había sido fiel a su amistad con Mark, y por qué era su mejor amigo. Mark podía ser un mujeriego inmaduro e infantil pero realmente amaba a Callie, ella era probablemente la única relación y afecto estable que Mark tenía en su alocada vida de soltero. Mark, Cristina, Bailey, Allison, ella misma… el gran corazón de Callie no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Una inmensa ola de amor y de dolor se posó en su alma, y repitió otra vez para sí misma: "por favor no, por favor no, por favor no…", mientras caminaba llorando hacia la puerta del apartamento abrazada a Mark, para ir a reconocer el final de su vida feliz o la pequeña esperanza de que aún podía recuperarla…

**Morgue de Seattle**

**7:30 a.m.**

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Arizona acompañada de Mark y del Sub-comisario Cooper caminaban por los pasillos de la Morgue para identificar el cadáver de la mujer que había sido encontrada muerta esa mañana, el corazón de Arizona latía descontrolado dentro de su pecho, un inmenso terror recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo mientras Cooper abría la gaveta donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer. Arizona comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor como en cámara lenta: lentamente Cooper comenzó a deslizar la sábana que cubría el cuerpo, lentamente aparecía ante sus ojos el cabello negro de Callie… Arizona se horrorizó aún más, cuando finalmente la cara quedó al descubierto, y se tapó la boca con su mano, ahogando un grito de dolor, por un segundo, le pareció ver el hermoso rostro de su esposa dibujado en las facciones algo hinchadas de la mujer que yacía muerta frente a ella…

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

_La historia ya tomó cuerpo, me encantaría leer sus comentarios :o)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

_**La valentía y el coraje de Callie Torres serán puestos a prueba nuevamente,**_

_**cuando un trágico suceso, la separa violentamente de todo lo que ella ama…**_

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene representaciones gráficas de delitos violentos tales como el asesinato, el secuestro y el intento de asesinato. Asimismo contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Lucía Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Gary Clark, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si usted considera que la descripción de los hechos delictivos y de las repercusiones físicas o psicológicas de los mismos sobre sus víctimas directas o indirectas, o las representaciones gráficas del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género, puede ser desagradable para usted, le sugiero que deje hasta aquí su lectura.

En caso contrario, para aquellos que elijan leer la historia, me gustaría conocer sus comentarios, ya que esta es la primera vez que publico un relato de ficción en un blog. Trataré en la medida de mis posibilidades de actualizar semanalmente el contenido del blog con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la cual será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson

Como autora de esta historia, me reservo el derecho de publicarla en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

**Capítulo VII**

**Una luz al final del túnel…**

**Aún en la Morgue de Seattle**

**7:35 a.m.**

…Cuando Mark, vio la cara de horror de Arizona, se fijó bien en las facciones de la mujer muerta, respiró con alivio y dijo:

-Arizona, no es ella, no es Callie, mírala. Arizona, aturdida pero un poco aliviada por las palabras de Mark, aún no estaba segura y de pronto recordó y dijo en voz alta:

-Los dientes, los dientes, los dientes superiores y le pidió a Cooper que le mostrara los dientes de la mujer, Cooper accedió, un poco intrigado por la solicitud de la doctora Robbins, con su pulgar levantó el labio superior de la mujer y Arizona respiró con alivio cuando observó los dos dientes superiores ligeramente montados uno sobre el otro.

Arizona, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, aliviada momentáneamente al darse cuenta que esa pobre mujer no era su esposa.

**Frink Park**

**Seattle**

**5:10 a.m.**

Unas dos horas después que los secuestradores abandonaran en la calle el cadáver de Norma Rivas y llegarán a la casa alquilada en Frink Park; Callie despertó, aún aturdida por los efectos de la sustancia con que la habían dopado, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una habitación oscura, apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de una pequeña bombilla en el techo, estaba asustada, pero más que asustada, se sentía furiosa, aún no podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando, sin embargo, a pesar del miedo, su espíritu no se doblegó, ella iba a luchar hasta el final, ella no sería brutalmente asesinada como esa pobre mujer.

Estaba acostada en una cama, trató de levantarse y sintió una punzada de dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza, igual logró sentarse en la cama, cuando lo hizo vio que su tobillo derecho estaba sujeto a unas esposas y las esposas sostenían del otro lado una larga cadena que finalizaba en el centro de la habitación. La cadena estaba sujeta a un perno firmemente atornillado al suelo.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se paró de la cama y fue hacia el baño, donde se lavó un poco la cara. Justo cuando estaba allí, un hombre abrió la puerta de la habitación, era el mismo hombre que estaba con ella en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, de facciones latinas, alto y delgado. El hombre en un tono burlón le dijo:

-Así que la bella durmiente ha despertado, lamento no haberlo hecho yo con un beso, dijo riendo. Y continuo hablando: Aquí te dejo algo de comida y en ese escritorio, señaló hacia una mesa en una esquina de la habitación -hay papel y bolígrafos, también está el modelo de la petición de rescate que deberás transcribir textualmente sin omitir ni una coma. Vendré en una hora a buscarlo, más te vale que hagas tu tarea, le advirtió con sarcasmo, cerro con llave la puerta detrás de él y Callie oyó sus pasos mientras subía las escaleras. Callie se dio cuenta que la habitación donde se encontraba estaba en un sótano.

Callie se acercó a la mesa, no tenía nada de hambre, pero bajó la vista para tomar el papel y leer el contenido de la solicitud de rescate, sabiendo que tenía que seguirle la corriente a estos tipos mientras se le ocurría algún plan, se sentó, tomo papel y uno de los bolígrafos y comenzó a escribir. Exactamente una hora después el hombre latino entró a la a habitación, tenía guantes en sus manos, leyó lo que Callie había escrito y asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, sin embargo, le preguntó a Callie que significaba lo último que había escrito y Callie tratando de no darle mayor importancia le dijo:

-Esa es como mi firma, para que mi familia sepa que fui yo quien escribió eso.

El hombre con su tono burlón le dijo -Como si no lo fueran a saber, ¿deben conocer tu letra? ¿supongo?

Callie se encogió de hombros y el hombre al final dijo, -No importa, eso es sólo un capricho tuyo y lo voy a dejar pasar. Le dió a Callie un sobre y le dijo que ella misma introdujera la carta y cerrara el sobre pasando su lengua para sellarlo. Callie obedeció y el hombre salió nuevamente de la habitación llevándose el sobre consigo.

Callie se quedó allí, aún no tenía un plan pero al menos había logrado algo pequeño pero importante con esa carta. Luego se recostó en la cama y mirando el techo, pensó en Arizona, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, más que su propia seguridad, estaba aterrada por Arizona, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse cuan angustiada estaría ella justo en esos momentos, así que trató de concentrarse en un intento loco por transmitirle a través de sus pensamientos que ella iba a luchar, que no iba a rendirse. "No te rindas, nunca te rindas…", pensó, esta vez ese pensamiento iba para las dos, para ella, que estaba encadenada en un sótano y para Arizona que estaba…"Dios Arizona, no te rindas, por favor no te rindas…"

**Apartamento de Callie y Arizona**

**8:45 p.m.**

Arizona estaba tomando un baño rápido, desde que habían llegado de la morgue esa mañana, aún los secuestradores no habían hecho contacto con ellos, la angustia seguía instalada en su alma, atormentada por la incertidumbre y el miedo. Al salir del baño y entreabrir un poco la puerta de la habitación vió a través de la pequeña abertura, con cierto asombro, que la madre de Callie tenía cargada a Sofía en sus brazos mientras le susurraba una canción y también vio a su hija sonreírle a su abuela. La escena provocó una tímida sonrisa en los labios de Arizona, mientras pensaba: "Muchas veces deben ocurrir cosas que nos mueven el piso para reconocer nuestros verdaderos sentimientos…la madre de Callie nunca había querido tener a Sofía en sus brazos, pero es posible que con todo lo que está ocurriendo, ella sienta que Sofía es la única conexión que tiene con Callie, ahora que Callie no está…"

…"ahora que Callie no está", ese último pensamiento hizo que Arizona se estremeciera y sin poder evitarlo, nuevamente las lágrimas acudían a raudales a sus ojos. Mientras caminaba hacía el gavetero que estaba al lado de la cama para buscar algo de ropa, la madre de Callie que ya había dejado en su cuarto a Sofía, tocó la puerta de la habitación con suavidad, pidiendo permiso para entrar, Arizona se volteó para verla y asintió. La madre de Callie le ofreció a Arizona una taza de te y una pastilla, diciéndole que era algo suave pero que serviría para calmar los nervios. Arizona, asomó una leve sonrisa y le dio las gracias, mientras la madre de Callie se retiraba nuevamente hacia la sala.

Arizona no era amiga de pastillas, pero dado el gesto que había tenido la Sra. Lucia para con ella, el primero en su vida, no quiso despreciarla, así que fue caminando hacía su cama con la pastilla en una mano y la taza de té en la otra. Justo cuando se disponía a sentarse en la cama para tomarse el te y la pastilla, está ultima se le resbaló de las manos cayendo al suelo y Arizona se agachó para agarrarla. De pronto vio con el rabillo del ojo, que debajo de la cama estaba el cartel en forma de corazón sujeto a un palito de madera, en la parte de arriba se veían las palabras escritas con la letra de Callie "Te Amo" / "I love you". Arizona tomó el cartel en sus manos se sentó en la cama y bajando la cabeza comenzó a llorar como un niño, mientras sentía su alma desgarrada por el dolor. Aún llorando, subió la mirada hacía el crucifijo que Callie había puesto en la pared frente a la cama, se paró y lo tomó, se volvió a sentar en la cama y con el cartel y el crucifijo en la mano, aún llorando dijo en voz alta:

"_Dios, si es verdad que tú todo lo sabes, entonces tú más que nadie sabes cuánto amo yo a Callie, por favor, no permitas que nada malo le pase, tráela de vuelta sana y salva, si en verdad quieres llevarte una vida, entonces yo te ofrezco la mía, llévame a mí si quieres, lo digo en serio, tú sabes que lo digo en serio, pero no permitas que nada malo le suceda a ella, por favor, te lo suplico…"_

Arizona volvió la mirada hacia abajo de nuevo y apretando con fuerza el crucifijo y el palito de madera, su llanto de niño volvió a instalarse en sus ojos y en su garganta.

Arizona no lo sabía, pero mientras ella rezaba, la madre de Callie lo había visto y lo había escuchado todo, recostada en la parte exterior del marco de la puerta. Profundamente conmovida por las palabras sinceras de Arizona, sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin pensarlo mucho, entró nuevamente a la habitación, se sentó al lado de Arizona, quien seguía llorando desconsolada y le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello atrayéndola hacia si en un gesto maternal, le acarició un poco el hombro y le dijo a Arizona, con dulzura:

-Ten fe Arizona, ten fe, mi hija aún vive, el corazón de una madre nunca se equivoca, ella está viva.

Arizona la miró a los ojos y la abrazó, aferrándose a la madre de Callie como si su vida dependiera de ello. Luego de unos minutos, Lucia le dijo, ofreciéndole la taza y la pastilla que Arizona había dejado sobre el gavetero: -Ahora toma esto, debes tratar de dormir un poco.

Arizona obedeció y se recostó en la cama mientras Lucia la arropaba con ternura, justo cuando ella se disponía a salir de la habitación, Arizona alcanzó su mano y le dijo, casi con un susurro:

-Gracias

Lucia, apretó la mano de Arizona y le dijo: -Tranquila, ahora trata de dormir un poco ¿si?.

Arizona asintió y poniéndose en posición fetal cerró los ojos mientras Lucia salía de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. Arizona se quedó dormida con su cabeza en la almohada de Callie, sosteniendo entre sus manos el crucifijo y el pequeño cartel que su esposa le había hecho para su cumpleaños.

…

_**12 de agosto**_

**Frink Park**

**Seattle**

**3:00 a.m.**

Callie pasó el día encerrada en esa habitación, se sentía como un león enjaulado, lo único que la distrajo un poco fue la lectura de un libro de suspenso que el hombre latino le había llevado, pero no podía concentrarse en nada. Así llegó la noche, lo sabía porque los secuestradores no le habían quitado su reloj de pulsera, a eso de las 9.00 p.m. se dio un baño y comió un sándwich que le habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, se recostó en la cama y trató de dormir un poco, pero prácticamente no podía hacerlo, y cuando se quedaba adormecida, nuevamente se despertaba inquieta, así que pasó gran parte de la noche con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo, sin embargo a eso de las 3 de la madrugada una idea surgió en su mente: "¡Por Dios, el día que nacieron los estúpidos, yo como que estaba en primera fila!, se dijo a si misma, mientras hurgaba entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, allí estaban, los tres chip de rastreo satelital, los tomó en sus manos y luego pensó "Las jeringas", inmediatamente se paró de la cama y las encontró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Rápidamente preparó una con sus diestras manos de cirujano y cuando se la iba a colocar en el brazo, pensó: "Y si estas bestias detectan el chip y me cortan el brazo". Así que caviló un rato acerca del lugar más seguro para inyectarse el dispositivo y finalmente se dijo: "En mi nalga". Sin pensarlo dos veces se bajó los pantalones, las bragas y se inyectó uno de los dispositivos, luego agarró los dos chips y jeringas restantes que no habían sido usadas y se las colocó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Se volvió a acostar y de nuevo otra idea surgió en su mente: "Ahora tengo que buscar la manera de salir de este sótano, no creo que desde esta bóveda de concreto donde estoy metida este aparato funcione adecuadamente". Nuevamente comenzó a pensar que podía hacer para escaparse, algo se le tenía que ocurrir y rápido.

**Hospital Seattle Grace Mercy West**

**1:15 p.m.**

En el hospital, la noticia acerca del secuestro de Callie se había regado como pólvora ardiente, casi todo el personal, especialmente los que conocían a Callie no disimulaban su cara de preocupación por lo sucedido, los que se veían más afectados eran por su puesto sus más allegados: desde Bailey, que tenía los ojos aguados y estaba muy preocupada, pasando por Richard Webber, Owen Hunt, Dereck, Meredith, April Kepner, en fin todos las personas que conocían a Callie estaban realmente preocupados por ella, sin obviar por supuesto a Cristina Yang, quien ya conmocionada por los problemas con su esposo, le agregaba este hecho preocupante a su ya decaído ánimo.

Cristina, estaba en el puesto de enfermeras revisando la bandeja de la correspondencia interna en la búsqueda de los resultados de unos exámenes que habían enviado por fax desde el antiguo hospital donde habían atendido a un paciente de cardiología que recién había llegado esta mañana para practicarse nuevos exámenes, mientras revisaba los sobres, uno de ellos llamó su atención, se trataba de un sobre blanco sin membrete que tenía escrito "PARA CARLOS TORRES" con la letra inconfundible de Callie Torres.

El impulso inmediato de Cristina fue tomar el sobre, pero antes de que sus manos lo tocaran pensó: "Huellas digitales", si se trataba de lo que ella creía, era mejor no tocarlo con sus manos directamente, mientras corría al cuarto de suministros a buscar unos guantes de latex, le dijo a Kepner, que pasaba casualmente por allí: -No dejes que nadie toque esa bandeja, ya vuelvo. April se quedó con cara de asombro, pero Cristina ya había cruzado por la esquina del pasillo, así que se quedó allí cuidando una bandeja llena de papeles sin saber por qué.

A los pocos minutos, Cristina estaba de regreso y mientras se colocaba los guantes le dijo a Kepner: -Menos mal que cuando tuve mi crisis después del tiroteo en este hospital y renuncié vi bastantes capítulos de CSI en mi casa. El asombro en la cara de Kepner se incrementó, hasta que Cristina, ya con los guantes de latex colocados en su mano, levantó el sobre y con cara triunfal se lo enseño a April, quien de inmediato entendió, o creyó entender. Cristina le dijo, -Voy corriendo, creo que ellos deben estar esperando esto, y salió disparada del hospital rumbo al apartamento de Callie.

**Apartamento de Callie y Arizona**

**1:30 p.m.**

A los pocos minutos el timbre del apartamento de Callie sonó, el Sr. Torres abrió la puerta y asombrado ante la mujer con rasgos asiáticos que estaba parada frente a él, jadeando, con signos visibles que había llegado corriendo, le dijo

–Disculpe ¿y usted quién es?.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Arizona se asomó a la puerta y dijo asombrada

–Cristina

Cristina, que aún no recuperaba el aliento para poder hablar, simplemente se limitó a levantar el sobre que traía en sus manos enguantadas en latex, cuando el Sr. Torres lo vio y reconoció la letra de su hija, hizo un gesto con la mano para tomarlo, pero Cristina, apartando la mano dijo –"Huellas dactilares", el Sr. Torres entendió y Cristina se lo pasó a uno de los policías que ya se había colocado sus propios guantes de latex para tomar el sobre.

El policía lo abrió y lo leyó, mientras todos miraban expectantes, el policía dijo,

-Antes de leerlo, permítanme introducir la carta y el sobre dentro de un plástico, para no llenar esto de huellas digitales. Así lo hizo y se lo pasó al Sr. Torres para que lo leyera, Arizona aún no había tenido oportunidad de ver el mensaje escrito en el papel, sin embargo esperó, porque el Sr. Torres se dispuso a leerlo en voz alta.

Escrito por la propia Callie, el mensaje decía:

_Estas son las instrucciones que deberá seguir al pie de la letra si desean volver a ver a su hija con vida. Coloque en 4 maletines negros, en billetes de varias denominaciones, veinte millones de dólares, cinco millones de dólares por cada maletín. El día 15 de agosto, exactamente a las 3:00 p.m. usted deberá estar, sólo, sin policías, junto a la casilla de teléfonos públicos del terminal de autobuses de Seattle, nosotros nos comunicaremos con usted a uno de esos teléfonos para darle instrucciones._

_Usted estará siendo vigilado todo el tiempo, si vemos policías, su hija morirá._

_Como podrá ver, pegado en este papel, hay un chip, lleve ese chip con usted el día señalado._

_No use chaquetas, ni gorras, usted deberá vestirse con una franelilla amarilla y un pantalón deportivo sin bolsillos._

Después que el Sr. Torres terminó de leer el mensaje, se quedó pensativo tratando de entender lo que parecía un garabato que había sido dibujado por Callie al final del mensaje, y dijo en voz alta -¿Qué significará este garabato?

Arizona intrigada, se acercó y el Sr. Torres le dio la carta dentro del plástico para que ella pudiera verla. El primer rayo de esperanza se mostró por primera vez en el rostro de Arizona, cuando ella vio que al final del mensaje Callie había dibujado una manito cerrada con el pulgar arriba y una carita feliz. Arizona con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro le dijo al Sr. Torres, eso significa: -"No te rindas, nunca te rindas…"

Todos los presentes sonrieron y el Sr. Torres dijo con un tono que denotaba el orgullo que sentía por Callie: -Esa es mi hija, siempre caminando al borde de la baranda, esta vez espero que salte, pero en nuestros brazos.

Un rayito de esperanza, una pequeña luz al final del túnel vislumbraron todos cuando se dieron cuenta que Callie, valiente como siempre, seguía luchando y si ella, siendo la que tenía su vida pendiendo de un hilo, estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando sin rendirse, entonces no había excusa para que su familia se rindiera.

Cristina vislumbró el rayo de esperanza que cruzaba por los ojos de Arizona y tratando de hacerla sonreír, acercó sus labios a los oídos de ella y le susurró en broma: -Fue estúpida una vez, pero te juro que si tú la sueltas, me cambio de bando, dejó a Owen y me quedo con ella.

Arizona se rió ante la ocurrencia de Cristina y le dijo en otro susurro: -Gracias Cristina, Ah y ni lo sueñes, Callie es mía. Ambas se rieron.

Justo antes de salir del apartamento, Cristina se devolvió porque recordó algo importante y dirigiéndose a Arizona le preguntó:

-¿Están monitoreando el GPS?, creo que Callie llevaba consigo los chips ese día…

Arizona abrió los ojos como platos y dijo en voz alta, emocionada: -Los chips, los chips…

El Sr. Torres intrigado le preguntó a Arizona y cuando ella le explicó lo que habían hablado ese día en el almuerzo, el Sr. Carlos reaccionó y le explicó a los policías, quienes de inmediato, con los datos que él les proporcionó configuraron la laptop para monitorear a partir de ese momento cualquier movimiento que tuvieran esos dispositivos.

Con los datos cargados en la computadora, todos miraron expectantes la pantalla, para saber si había algún movimiento, una mirada de desilusión cruzo por los rostros de todos, pero el policía les dijo: -Es posible que esté recluida en algún lugar donde la señal no sea muy buena, pero si la mueven lo sabremos de inmediato, esto es bueno, por experiencia les garantizo que esto es bueno.

-Ok, dijo el Sr. Torres, -mi hija es una mujer muy inteligente y valiente, todo esto me ha dado un poco de esperanza, así que propongo que llamemos a una pizzería y comamos algo, ¿les parece?

Todos asintieron, Arizona le dijo a Cristina: -Gracias, de verdad, Cristina Gracias ¿quieres quedarte a comer pizza?

Cristina, le dijo, -Me encantaría pero tengo que regresar al hospital. Arizona la abrazó y Cristina, un poco incomoda por la reacción cariñosa de ella, le dijo rumbo a la puerta:

-Bueno, nos vemos y ya sabes, si la sueltas…

Arizona sonrió.

Unos quince minutos después todos estaban sentados en el sofá comiendo pizza, aunque la preocupación y la angustia no los abandonaba, el monitoreo satelital que ya estaba operando y el dibujito de Callie, les había dado un rayito de esperanza. Con ese ánimo y claramente orgulloso de su hija, el Sr. Torres comenzó a decir:

-Mi hija es una persona valiente, y cuando hay problemas nunca se amilana, siempre da la batalla, hasta en los peores momentos ella siempre consigue la forma de enfrentarlos, ella nació siendo fuerte y tiene el don de transmitir esa fuerza a los demás, desde niña. Recuerdo una vez, por ejemplo, que Aria, su hermana, estaba enferma, tenía una infección en la orina y había que suministrarle antibióticos pero eran inyectados y Aria odiaba las inyecciones, bueno todavía las odia. Aria tenía como 3 añitos y Callie 8. Lo cierto es que Aria, lloraba y lloraba porque no quería que la inyectaran, decía llorando: "Aguja no, aguja duele, aguja no", recordó el padre de Callie con un tono nostálgico en su voz…

…El Sr. Torres continuó su relato: -Todos tratábamos de convencerla, le decíamos que era por su bien, pero nada, así que Callie puso sus manos en las mejillas de su hermana y le dijo: "Aria, yo se que las agujas duelen un poco, pero vamos a hacer un trato, yo le digo a papi que me ponga una inyección a mi primero para mostrarte que no es tan malo y entonces cuando tu veas que yo me la puse, tu aceptas y te la ponen a ti también ¿Si?. Callie no estaba enferma, no necesitaba ninguna inyección, pero quiso hacerlo para darle valor a su hermanita, así que se bajó la falda y enseño la nalga, mientras me decía: "Papi, inyéctame primero para que Aria vea". Así que tomé una jeringa, le puse suero fisiológico y mientras se la ponía, Callie trató todo el tiempo de mantener la sonrisa. La cara de Callie era un poema, obviamente le dolía pero apretaba la cara y sonreía. Carlos y Lucia se rieron a carcajadas recordando la expresión en la cara de Callie.

Todos estaban riendo, entonces Arizona preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios:

-Y ¿qué pasó con Aria?, ¿Finalmente le pusieron la inyección?

-Sí, claro, contestó el Sr. Torres, -lo más cómico es que a Aria le tuvieron que poner tres inyecciones más y ella no dejaba que se la pusieran, si Callie no se la ponía primero, así que Callie estoicamente, tuvo que enseñar sus nalgas tres veces más, y todas las veces ponía la misma cara de… sonrisa apretada.

Todos se rieron a carcajadas, finalmente la risa fue cediendo y todos se pusieron pensativos y la expresión de preocupación y angustia volvió a sus rostros nuevamente.

…

**Frink Park**

**9:00 p.m.**

Callie se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro de la habitación, con la cadena que tenía atada a su tobillo agarrada con la mano, para que no sonara tanto, estaba tratando de pensar en algo para escaparse de allí, o por lo menos, quería una excusa para subir, con la esperanza de que el chip que ya se había inyectado, fuera detectado aunque fuera por escasos minutos. Comenzó a examinar detenidamente todo el ensamblaje que la tenía encadenada al centro de la habitación, en la búsqueda de algún punto débil en los eslabones de su atadura. Las esposas no eran una opción, a menos que tuviera las llaves y eso era improbable, la cadena menos, así que examinó el perno que estaba atornillado al suelo. Si lograba encontrar en esa habitación algún objeto que le permitiera desatornillar el perno del suelo, quizás tendría alguna oportunidad, era obvio que los imbéciles esos no habían considerado que Callie, siendo cirujana ortopédica estaba acostumbrada a utilizar herramientas en su trabajo y era tan hábil con ellas como el mejor obrero de construcción.

Callie comenzó a escudriñar toda la habitación, finalmente observó que bajo de la cama, uno de los listones de metal que sostenían el colchón estaba parcialmente suelto, así que se sentó en el suelo y metiendo su mano debajo de la cama, comenzó a mover el listón hacia abajo y hacia arriba con la intensión de que el metal cediera con el movimiento recurrente.

Estuvo haciendo ese trabajo, aproximadamente una hora, hasta que finalmente el listón cedió, afortunadamente los tornillos eran de cabeza plana, no de estrías, y el listón encajaba casi a la perfección en la hendidura de los tornillos. Aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, los tornillos eran largos, se notaba por el tamaño de sus cabezas, eran 4 tornillos por lado, un total de 16 tornillos, y lo más difícil sería aflojarlos con el listón que no parecía tan fuerte como ella hubiera querido. En ese momento pensó, bromeando para sí misma: "La próxima vez que me secuestren, además de traerme el chip GPS en los bolsillos de mi pantalón para inyectarlo en mi trasero, voy a tener que incluir un destornillador". Callie se rió de su loca ocurrencia. "Bueno…" se dijo "…manos a la obra Calliope Torres, esta noche será larga, y vas a tener que realizar tu sola, sin asistencia, la cirugía ortopédica más importante de toda tu vida".

….

**Apartamento de Callie y Arizona**

**11:30 p.m**.

Arizona se encontraba acostada en la cama, boca arriba con su cabeza en la almohada de Callie, la Sra. Torres ya le había preparado un te y le dio una pastilla para dormir, en vista de que la noche anterior había podido dormir un poco, aunque con muchas pesadillas, decidió que tomarse esa pastilla otra vez no era mala idea, necesitaba tratar de dormir. Se puso a pensar en los acontecimientos del día, ciertamente seguía muy angustiada, pero el conocimiento de que existía una posibilidad con el rastreo satelital y especialmente el dibujito de Callie en la nota de rescate, le habían levantado un poco el ánimo.

Era muy cierto lo que había pensado aquella vez, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que Callie era un verdadero e innato "hombre bueno en la tormenta", lo cual quedó demostrado nuevamente, no sólo por la bella anécdota que había contado el padre de Callie más temprano esa tarde, sino por el enorme significado que tenía el dibujo de Callie en esa nota de rescate, el cual obviamente, iba dirigido directamente a ella, quien era la única que podía entenderlo. Esa fue su forma brillante e ingeniosa de decirle sin palabras: "No te rindas, yo no lo he hecho, y te prometo que seguiré luchando, confía en mí…"

Arizona, al pensar en esto, sintió un torrente de admiración por su esposa, aún en cautiverio y con su vida en peligro inminente, estaba demostrado una vez más su gran coraje y valentía. La primera vez fue interponiéndose entre un hombre armado y ella; la segunda vez, cuando luchó por su vida y su recuperación a raíz del accidente y ahora… esto: ella era la que estaba secuestrada y aún así tuvo la entereza de transmitir una parte de su fuerza inagotable para darle valor y esperanzas a los que en principio tenían la tarea de salvarla; eso sin contar con haber enseñado su trasero 4 veces cuando era una niña para que le pusieran inyecciones que no necesitaba. Arizona volvió a reírse imaginándose a su Callie, con sólo 8 añitos aguantando el dolor de una aguja que no necesitaba, sólo para apoyar a su hermanita y tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa aunque fuera con la carita apretada.

La pastilla ya estaba haciendo efecto, pero justo antes de quedarse dormida, pensó: "Te amo, Calliope Torres, te amo, donde quiera que estés…te amo"…

…_Arizona, estaba desnuda, con su cabello recogido dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuello, entró a un cuarto de baño, había una enorme bañera lista para ser usada, con aromas exquisitos que evocaban una perfecta mezcla de sándalo y miel, dos de sus paredes que hacían esquina, no eran de concreto, sino de vidrios templados y hacía abajo se veía el mar, tranquilo, azul, cálido, había pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el piso y dos copas de vino esperando para saciar la sed del espíritu, y allí estaba ella: su esposa, desnuda, hermosa, sólo ataviada con una pequeña bata transparente que lograba incrementar la lujuria, la pasión y el deseo. Callie sin decir una palabra y con su hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro perfecto, se quitó la bata haciendo un gesto insinuante con su ceja levantada y mordiéndose el labio inferior, le tendió su mano derecha con las palmas hacia arriba, invitando a Arizona para unirse a ella en el agua burbujeante. _

_Arizona se acercó y entró a la bañera con Callie escoltando su entrada. Callie se sentó primero, haciendo reposar su espalda a la bañera, de frente al mar, tomó a Arizona por la cintura, desde atrás y suavemente la sentó, de espaldas a ella. Arizona lanzó un primer gemido, cuando sintió los pezones erectos de su esposa rozando su espalda desnuda. Callie, aún sin decir una sola palabra, tomó con su mano derecha suavemente la barbilla de Arizona y acercó sus labios poco a poco para rozarlos, invitando a un beso más profundo. Callie abrió su boca y suavemente besó a Arizona quien respondió con un nuevo gemido de placer. _

_Callie comenzó a rozar con sus labios el cuello descubierto de Arizona, besando detrás de la oreja, acariciando con su lengua el lóbulo y la parte interna del oído; al mismo tiempo, con su mano izquierda acariciaba suavemente sus pezones erectos por la pasión desbordante y con la maño derecha acariciaba sus muslos, muy cerca de su centro ya palpitante, húmedo y caliente que deseaba con fervor el contacto inminente. Arizona gemía, con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada roce. El movimiento suplicante de sus caderas y su respiración entrecortada evidenciaba lo que Arizona estaba pidiendo desesperadamente. _

_Esta vez Callie no la hizo esperar, con la habilidad de su mano experta, dos dedos abrieron la puerta de su paraíso privado y con el dedo medio comenzó a masajear su clítoris palpitante trazando círculos lentos, provocando en Arizona un grito de éxtasis y un torrente de excitación que hizo vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo. Callie hacía toda su magia, como en cámara lenta, como queriendo eternizar el momento, como si quisiera llevar a Arizona por un camino de excitación, que alcanzara lentamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Callie seguía besando y acariciando a Arizona, aún sin decir una sola palabra._

_Arizona jadeaba, se retorcía de placer, ella tampoco quería que ese momento mágico terminara nunca. Ante una de las caricias de Callie especialmente excitante Arizona arqueo su espalda, llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca gimiendo sin control, entonces Callie aprovechó para besarla nuevamente y mientras el beso se prolongaba, Arizona volvió a arquear su espalda y sintió como su centro se tensaba más y más hasta que el climax más poderoso hizo temblar todo su cuerpo, sin control; aún así, Callie no abandonó el centro palpitante y erecto de su esposa y en poco tiempo, delicada, lentamente logró un orgasmo y luego otro más, mientras el cuerpo de Arizona temblaba incontrolablemente para luego, rendirse en el abrazo cálido y protector y los besos tiernos del ser que tanto amaba. _

_Fue entonces cuando la lujuria le dio paso al amor, cuando el beso ya no buscaba una reacción en el cuerpo sino en el alma, fue entonces cuando el alma alcanzó su propio climax, que se manifestó con un estremecimiento que no se sabía a ciencia cierta de donde provenía pero que era tan real como el sentimiento, ese que no se puede tocar, ese, que es intangible pero tan cierto y tan poderoso que sin él todo lo demás pierde su sentido y su belleza. Ese, que marca la enorme diferencia entre tener sólo sexo o hacer el amor. Ese, que es incondicional y que se siente a pesar del dolor y la distancia. Ese, que puede viajar a través de los sueños…_

_Arizona, sintiendo ese amor más fuerte que nunca en su alma y en su corazón, le dijo a Callie, casi con desesperación:_

_-Te amo, te amo, te amo…_

_En respuesta a esas palabras que Callie también sentía en su corazón, finalmente habló, y dijo: _

_-Yo también te amo, y estoy luchando para que esto no sea sólo un sueño, No te rindas, yo nunca lo haré, confía en mí…_

Arizona despertó, aún con las últimas palabras de Callie repitiéndose en su mente, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados, no sabía si llorar o reír. La humedad aún latente en su cuerpo y la vorágine de emociones que Callie despertó en ella en ese sueño que aún percibía en todo su ser, frente al sentimiento de vacío y profunda soledad que quedó marcado en su alma al despertar, y darse cuenta, que toda la felicidad que había sentido sólo era producto de un sueño. Esa contradicción era el testigo silencioso de su actual tragedia: la incertidumbre y la angustia de no saber si algún día podría, en su realidad y no en sus sueños, tener a su lado nuevamente al ser que más ha amado en toda su vida, y que la codicia y la maldad le habían arrebatado cruelmente.

Pero por otro lado, el sueño llevaba implícito un mensaje de esperanza y de fe, Callie le había dicho: …No te rindas, yo nunca lo haré, _confía en mí. _Y sí, Arizona Robbins confiaba ciegamente en Callie. Arizona estaba segura que si alguien tenía la fuerza, la valentía y la determinación para salir viva de una tragedia como esta, ese alguien era Calliope Torres, la misma que se enfrentó a un hombre armado logrando que este le diera las gracias en lugar de una bala, la misma que encaró a la propia muerte y la venció, la misma que muy probablemente estaba luchando en este preciso momento para salir de esta pesadilla y convertir los más hermosos sueños en una asombrosa realidad.

Arizona no tenía dudas en ese sentido, su esposa tenía el coraje y la inteligencia para luchar hasta el final sin rendirse, pero también era cierto que Callie necesitaba una dosis de fortuna o de suerte o de ayuda divina para lograr su objetivo y vencer de nuevo la adversidad. La gran pregunta era ¿llegará a tener esa suerte cuando decida que es el momento de actuar?

La respuesta a esa pregunta es la que, al final, definiría si Arizona tendría que vivir para siempre sin Callie y conformarse con verla sólo en sueños, o sentir la enorme dicha de recuperarla para que su esposa siguiera haciendo realidad sus sueños, incluso aquellos que Arizona ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Arizona no pudo volver a dormir, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados y la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría, le torturaba el alma…

_Esta historia continuará…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

_**La valentía y el coraje de Callie Torres serán puestos a prueba nuevamente,**_

_**cuando un trágico suceso, la separa violentamente de todo lo que ella ama…**_

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene representaciones gráficas de delitos violentos tales como el asesinato, el secuestro y el intento de asesinato. Asimismo contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Lucía Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Gary Clark, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si usted considera que la descripción de los hechos delictivos y de las repercusiones físicas o psicológicas de los mismos sobre sus víctimas directas o indirectas, o las representaciones gráficas del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género, puede ser desagradable para usted, le sugiero que deje hasta aquí su lectura.

En caso contrario, para aquellos que elijan leer la historia, me gustaría conocer sus comentarios, ya que esta es la primera vez que publico un relato de ficción en un blog. Trataré en la medida de mis posibilidades de actualizar semanalmente el contenido del blog con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la cual será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson

Como autora de esta historia, me reservo el derecho de publicarla en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

**Capítulo VIII**

**Una voz en la oscuridad**

**15 de agosto:**

**Apartamento de Callie y Arizona**

**2:00 p.m.**

Tres días después de que Cristina le entregara la nota de rescate que había encontrado en el hospital, el Sr. Carlos Torres se estaba preparando para ir al terminal de autobuses de Seattle, había llegado el momento de hacer entrega del rescate, siguiendo las instrucciones de los secuestradores en la nota escrita con el puño y letra de Callie. La policía, lo seguiría a distancia prudencial, utilizando para ello el chip GPS que el Sr. Torres se había inyectado cuando supo la noticia de las mujeres asesinadas.

Lo que ni policía ni el Sr. Torres sospechaban es que una vez que el Sr. Torres recibiera la primera llamada de los delincuentes en el terminal de autobuses, el chip que le habían enviado los secuestradores se activaría, distorsionando cualquier otro dispositivo que llevara el Sr. Torres consigo, con lo cual la policía perdería su rastro al poco tiempo de comenzar el seguimiento al padre de Callie. De esa forma, los secuestradores tendrían libertad en las siguiente horas para que el Sr. Torres depositara cada maletín con el dinero del rescate en los lugares que ellos le informarían progresivamente durante su travesía. Normalmente los lugares señalados eran sitios solitarios donde Robert Planton acudiría a los pocos minutos de haberse retirado el Sr. Torres para llevarse el maletín con el dinero parcial del rescate que cada uno contenía. Muy cerca de él se encontraría Peter Camel, para monitorear con ayuda de su computadora portátil la trayectoria del Sr. Torres en su recorrido. Después de que el Sr. Torres dejara su último maletín, le darían la instrucción de permanecer por dos horas más en el terminal de autobuses. Esa instrucción tenía como finalidad confundir a la policía, en el caso de que de alguna forma retomaran la señal de cualquier dispositivo que llevara consigo el Sr. Torres. Así que mientras el Sr. Torres perdía el tiempo sentado en una silla del terminal de pasajeros, los secuestradores huirían con el dinero del rescate.

**Frink Park**

**6:30 p.m.**

Tres noches le había llevado a Callie, sacar los 16 tornillos que sostenían el perno del piso, tenía los dedos de las manos con escoriaciones y rosetones, pero ya estaba lista para tratar de escapar. El proceso se había llevado ese tiempo, porque como ella sospechó la lamina que le servía de destornillador improvisado era bastante débil y le costó muchísimo aflojar los tornillos. Por otra parte, hacía hecho el trabajo siempre de noche, para evitar que en las entradas ocasionales del hombre latino este la descubriera y se estropearan todos sus planes de escape.

Con respecto a lo que iba a hacer para salir de la habitación ya tenía un plan. El hombre latino entraba a la habitación en la tarde para limpiarla, mientras él hacia el trabajo de limpieza, el tenía órdenes de sus cómplices, según dijo, de atar a Callie a una silla, pero cada día que pasaba, Callie se dio cuenta que el hombre la miraba con más y más deseo y ella decidió utilizar eso a su favor. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar que el hombre llegara a asear la habitación para poner en práctica su plan.

Efectivamente, cerca de las 6:30 p.m., el hombre latino entró a la habitación y procedió a atar a Callie a la silla. Callie obediente se sentó en la silla, pero mientras el hombre la ataba ella comenzó a fingir cierto interés por él con una mirada sexy. El hombre se dio cuenta y mientras la ataba se puso más y más nervioso. El hombre se moría de ganas por poseerla pero sabía que si Robert se enteraba de eso lo mataría sin dudarlo. No obstante, todos sus pensamientos de autoprotección se vinieron abajo cuando Callie con una voz seductora le dijo:

-Yo se que tú me deseas y yo tengo demasiados días aquí encerrada, ya no aguanto más, quiero algo de acción y sé que tu puedes darme lo que quiero, pero atada a una silla no, desátame y veremos qué pasa.

El hombre con los ojos llenos de deseo lo hizo y Callie se paró frente a él, con todo el asco del mundo acercó sus labios a los de él y cuando el hombre cerró los ojos, Callie, con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó, con la buena suerte que el hombre cayó al piso y se dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó prácticamente inconsciente. Callie aprovechó el momento y lo ato a la silla.

**De regreso a Frink Park**

**7:00 p.m.**

Robert Planton y Peter Camel, venían en el carro, visiblemente emocionados, ya tenían en su poder los veinte millones de dólares pagados por el Sr. Torres para el rescate de su hija. Se encontraban apenas a un par de cuadras de la casa donde se encontraba la mujer cuyo rescate acababan de cobrar.

**Sótano de la casa de Frink Park**

**7:05 p.m.**

Callie, terminó de atar al hombre a la silla y salió corriendo a la parte superior de la casa, cuando subió abrió la puerta de entrada principal y se dio cuenta con horror que un carro estaba entrando, pero igual salió, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y esperó hasta que los dos hombres que venían en el carro se bajaron del mismo y entraron a la casa. Callie salió corriendo hacia el bosque cercano, temiendo que si huía por la calle los hombres la descubrirían, corría lo más rápido que podía, agarrando con sus manos la larga cadena que aún tenía atada a sus tobillos, pero esa cadena le dificultaba el paso porque era tan larga que se enredaba con los arbustos.

Los hombre entraron a la casa, y llamaron a Alberto, pero éste no contestó, extrañado, Robert bajó al sótano y cuando vio a Alberto Campos atado a la silla, lo agarró por la camisa y le preguntó furioso qué había pasado, Alberto estaba aún aturdido por el golpe en la cabeza, pero Robert iracundo se arrepintió de haber dejado a un maldito latino a cargo de otra maldita latina. Estaba tan furioso, que tomó su pistola y le dio un balazo en la cabeza. Alberto Campos estaba muerto.

Robert salió disparado por las escaleras, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres, tenía que encontrar a la mujer y matarla.

**Apartamento de Callie y Arizona**

**7:06 p.m**.

Arizona estaba en su apartamento, con los ojos pegados en la laptop que tenía instalada la policía para monitorear cualquier movimiento en los chips GPS que Callie llevaba consigo cuando la secuestraron. En vista de que el seguimiento del chip tenía que hacerse durante las 24 horas del día, y el Sub-comisario Cooper tenía que descansar en algún momento, Carlos Torres, Lucia Torres, Arizona y el policía, establecieron turnos para monitorear la posible señal de los chips de rastreo satelital. Así que en el momento en que un punto se ilumino en la pantalla, Arizona estaba allí y de inmediato, visiblemente exaltada por el descubrimiento, le avisó de inmediato al policía que se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la sala del apartamento, descansando un poco mientras esperaba su turno para sentarse frente a la laptop.

Cooper se paró del sofá de un salto y cuando vio el punto en la laptop que se movía, de inmediato llamó por radio a la central:

-Habla Cooper, acabamos de detectar movimiento en uno de los códigos de rastreo pertenecientes a Calliope Torres, el objetivo se encuentra en movimiento al norte de Frink Park, coordenadas N47.600190, W-122.291650, repito, coordenadas N47.600190, W-122.291650, envíen un helicóptero de inmediato, yo me dirijo en la patrulla, tiempo aproximado de llegada 25 minutos. Nos mantendremos en contacto por radio, cambio…

Una operadora de la central policial contestó:

-Entendido, enviaremos el helicóptero, tiempo estimado de llegada a las coordenadas señaladas: 10 minutos, cambio y fuera.

Cooper se colocó su pistola, agarró su chaqueta y justo cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta, Arizona le dijo, visiblemente nerviosa:

-Por favor, déjeme ir con usted, por favor, le dijo en tono suplicante.

Copoper al escuchar las súplicas de la Dra. Robbins dudó, ya que eso estaba en contra de los procedimientos establecidos, pero sentía compasión por la mujer que había visto sufriendo y llorando durante los últimos 4 días, además estaba solo, necesitaba a alguien que le indicara cualquier movimiento en la pantalla de la laptop en su trayecto hacia Frink Park, donde se reuniría con otras patrullas de refuerzo para intentar el rescate de Callie Torres. Por eso tomó la decisión y le dijo:

-Está bien, acompáñeme pero con una condición, por ningún motivo puede bajarse de la patrulla una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino, ¿está conforme con esa condición?

Arizona contestó decidida: -Sí.

Ambos salieron rumbo hacia el norte de Frink Park.

**En el bosque al norte de Frink Park**

**7:10 p.m.**

Callie corría a duras penas, no sabía dónde estaba ni hacia dónde iba, la cadena que llevaba atada a su tobillo era pesada y la hacía detenerse a cada rato porque se enredaba con los arbustos y las piedras del camino, lo que más le preocupaba es que la cadena estaba dejando un rastro, se arrepintió de no haber salido hacia la calle, pero ya no podía devolverse.

Robert Planton, desesperado, estaba corriendo por el bosque siguiendo un rastro de hierba maltratada por algún objeto pesado, supuso que ese objeto era la cadena que llevaba la mujer atada a tu tobillo, y de pronto finalmente la vio, corrió uno metros más y haciendo un esfuerzo agarró unos eslabones de la cadena y con todas sus fuerzas la atrajo hacía él.

Callie cayó al piso, horrorizada vio como una fuerza poderosa la arrastraba por el pasto en dirección contraria hacia donde ella había estado corriendo, de pronto lo vio, era el asesino, el mismo hombre que había matado a la mujer unas noches antes. El hombre la agarró por el cabello y la levantó de un solo jalón hacia arriba, y profiriendo maldiciones por su boca la empujó bruscamente hacia el suelo otra vez, Callie cayó y su frente se golpeó contra el borde de una piedra, no perdió el conocimiento, pero quedó atontada por el fuerte golpe, y sintió como su propia sangre corría por su rostro.

El hombre la sujetó en el piso boca abajo, tomó unos tirack de su bolsillo y ató fuertemente sus pies y sus manos hacia atrás. Mientras le ataba las manos, el hombre notó que la mujer tenía algo guardado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón vaquero, metió la mano y sacó los dos chips GPS y las jeringas que Callie no había usado. Inmediatamente reconoció de qué se trataba y maldiciendo, volteo a la mujer y la amordazó, gritándole:

-Te voy a matar zorra, pero antes tengo que sacarte ese chip que debes tener en algún sitio en tu cuerpo. El hombre sacó de sus bolsillos su detector y escaneo con el la parte delantera del cuerpo de Callie, al no encontrar nada la giró bruscamente boca debajo de nuevo y escaneo otra vez, el detector emitió un sonido cuando se acercó a la nalga derecha de Callie. El hombre la volteo de nuevo boca arriba y con una sonrisa retorcida y una mirada de asco, le bajó el cierre de los pantalones y se los bajó de un tirón. La volteó boca abajo otra vez y sacó una navaja, y sin mediar más palabras, enterró el filo en la nalga de Callie.

Callie gritó del dolor, mientras el hombre una vez ubicado el chip debajo de su piel lo retiró con la punta de la navaja, provocando un nuevo grito de dolor en la asustada mujer.

Aún con el dolor punzante en su trasero, Callie miró horrorizada como el hombre, luego de haberla volteado boca arriba de nuevo, la estaba apuntando con la pistola directo a su cabeza, Callie se sintió derrotada, sabía que sólo le quedaban unos segundos de vida. La imagen de Arizona y su hija estaban en su mente, no quería pensar en nada más, sólo les decía mentalmente, con lágrimas en sus ojos: Las amo, las amo, a donde quiera que yo vaya las amaré por siempre…

**En algún lugar entre el centro de Seattle y Frink Park**

**Patrulla de la policía**

**Ocupantes: Sub-comisario: Cooper y Arizona Robbins**

**7:15 p.m.**

El Sub-comisario Copper, conducía la patrulla rumbo hacia el norte de Frink Park, ya había llamado a la central para indicar su posición y solicitar refuerzos, mientras tanto Arizona no le despegaba la vista a la pantalla de la laptop. De pronto, vio con horror como el punto que hasta ahora había estado titilando desapareció de la pantalla y se lo dijo a Cooper.

Copper visiblemente preocupado le dijo, que posiblemente era la pila que se había desgastado, pero Arizona, recordando lo que Callie le había explicado esa tarde en el hospital le dijo a Cooper:

-Callie me dijo que las baterías de ese dispositivo no se descargaban porque se alimentaban con el calor corporal. En el mismo instante en que se lo dijo a Cooper, Arizona se horrorizó aún más, preguntando con miedo en su voz, aunque sabía la respuesta:

-Si no hay calor corporal… significa que Callie ¿puede estar muerta?

Cooper, sintiendo la necesidad de tranquilizar un poco a la aterrada doctora, le dijo:

-Es posible que haya perdido la señal en algún sitio inaccesible otra vez, lo dijo pero ni él mismo se lo creía, y como policía no debía dar falsas esperanzas, así que agregó con un tono sombrío en su voz:

-Pero, sí, esa es una posibilidad, es posible que ella esté muerta en este momento.

Arizona no pudo resistir el llanto lastimero que salió de su garganta.

Para agravar aún más la situación, de pronto escucharon en la radio de la patrulla, la comunicación que provenía del helicóptero:

-"Objetivo localizado al norte de Frink Park, coordenadas N 47.599980, W -122.291364, repito, coordenadas N 47.599980, W -122.291364, mujer, cabello negro, aproximadamente 1,75 mts. de estatura, amordazada y atada de pies y manos por la espalda, no se observó movimiento, visible herida en la cabeza, posiblemente de un disparo. La mujer tiene sus pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas, posiblemente fue violada"… El policía desde el helicóptero seguía transmitiendo su informe: …"Al hacer contacto visual con el objetivo un hombre de cabello negro, 1,85 mts. de estatura, estaba apuntando a la mujer con una pistola, éste salió corriendo tratando de huir hacia el sur, efectuó disparos hacia el helicóptero, nuestro francotirador le respondió el fuego y cayó. En estos momentos nos encontramos en la persecución de un auto que salió huyendo muy cerca de las coordenadas que nos fueron informadas desde la central, posible sospechoso se dirige hacia el norte por la 32nd Ave. S. en un auto…¨

Cuando Arizona escuchó horrorizada la descripción de su esposa por la radio y el estado en que la habían visualizado desde el helicóptero, los sonidos que siguieron en la trasmisión sólo sonaron en sus oídos como un murmullo inentendible, esas palabras: "…amordazada y atada de pies y manos por la espalda, no se observó movimiento, visible herida en la cabeza, posiblemente de un disparo…posiblemente fue…violada…", se repetían en su mente, y no podía controlarlo y cada vez que se repetían sentía como un nuevo puñal se enterraba en su alma, sentía que algo dentro de sí misma se estaba desgarrando, su esposa, el amor de su vida, la única persona de quien se había enamorado en toda su existencia, la que había hecho sus sueños realidad, ahora estaba muerta, tirada en un matorral, atada de pies y manos, amordazada, tenía su boca amordazada, esa misma boca que la había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo con su besos; con las manos atadas, las mismas manos que habían sido su fuente de consuelo o del placer más extremo, y además ¡Violada!… : Con una imagen aterradora, pensando cuanto Callie había tenido que sufrir antes de morir así, Arizona se repetía a si misma sin cesar: "No, no, no…"

Y entonces, un gemido de angustia salió de su garganta, mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de dolor, un dolor que provenía del interior de sí misma, ese mismo sitio que tanta veces había vibrado de emoción, cuando Callie, le hacía el amor a su alma…

**Al norte de Frink Park**

**S. Washington St., entre 31 St. Av. S. y 32****nd****.Ave S.**

**Patrulla de la policía**

**Ocupantes: Sub-comisario: Cooper y Arizona Robbins**

**7:25 p.m.**

La patrulla policial llegó a su destino, en el sitio ya se encontraba otra patrulla, la cual había llegado 5 minutos antes a la escena, Cooper informó de su ubicación por la radio y uno de los policías, ocupantes de la otra patrulla, contestó a Cooper por radio:

-Nos dirigimos a pie hacia las coordenadas indicadas desde el aire, estamos muy cerca del objetivo, permanezca en su posición hasta nuevas instrucciones, cambio.

Cooper contestó: -Copiado, espero instrucciones, cambio y fuera.

Arizona seguía llorando sin consuelo, de pronto sintió nauseas, y haciendo caso omiso de lo que le había prometido a Cooper, tuvo que bajar de la patrulla, arqueó su espalda hacia adelante y vació su estómago.

Luego, derrotada, desolada, se sentó en la acera y mirando hacia el cielo, justo antes de enterrar su cabeza en medio de sus rodillas, gritó con desesperación:

-CALLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Parecía un lobo aullándole a la luna, pero sólo era la voz de Arizona… una voz en la oscuridad…

_Esta historia continuará…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

_**La valentía y el coraje de Callie Torres serán puestos a prueba nuevamente,**_

_**cuando un trágico suceso, la separa violentamente de todo lo que ella ama…**_

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene representaciones gráficas de delitos violentos tales como el asesinato, el secuestro y el intento de asesinato. Asimismo contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Lucía Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Gary Clark, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si usted considera que la descripción de los hechos delictivos y de las repercusiones físicas o psicológicas de los mismos sobre sus víctimas directas o indirectas, o las representaciones gráficas del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género, puede ser desagradable para usted, le sugiero que deje hasta aquí su lectura.

En caso contrario, para aquellos que elijan leer la historia, me gustaría conocer sus comentarios, ya que esta es la primera vez que publico un relato de ficción en un blog. Trataré en la medida de mis posibilidades de actualizar semanalmente el contenido del blog con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la cual será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson

Como autora de esta historia, me reservo el derecho de publicarla en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

**Capítulo IX**

**Después de la tormenta…**

**Al norte de Frink Park**

**Coordenadas N 47.600089, W -122.291630**

**7:27 p.m.**

Callie despertó desorientada, se había desmayado o algo parecido, su conciencia se había desvanecido por algunos minutos, escuchó un grito desgarrador llamándola por su nombre, era la voz de Arizona, ¿acaso estaba muerta?, trató de levantarse pero no podía moverse, al intentar levantar la cabeza sintió un dolor agudo en la frente y otro en su trasero, y de pronto pensó que no podía estar muerta, porque se supone que los muertos no sienten dolor.

A los pocos segundos escuchó unos pasos entre los arbustos, se asustó, pero luego se tranquilizó cuando distinguió a dos hombres uniformados que venían con linternas en sus manos, eran policías, uno de ellos el más joven de los dos, se agachó para quitarle la mordaza de la boca y preguntarle como se sentía. Callie, agradecida por la presencia de los dos oficiales, tratando de bromear, le contestó:

-Me duele la cabeza y me duele el trasero, como si en lugar de médico yo fuera un torero que tuvo un muy mal día.

El policía le sonrió, e inmediatamente comenzó a desatarle las manos. Hasta ese momento, por la mirada un tanto tímida del oficial fue que Callie recordó que tenía sus jeans bajados hasta las rodillas y sus bragas a medio poner, aunque no lo suficiente para que se pudiera ver sus partes frontales pero su trasero sí, así que mientras el oficial le desataba el tirack de los tobillos, Callie se subió las bragas con sus manos que ya habían sido desatadas. El oficial de policía, con evidente preocupación en su rostro le preguntó a Callie:

-Disculpe señora, pero debo preguntarle ¿usted fue violada?

Callie, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, le contestó:

-No oficial, no fui violada, el asesino que me secuestró me descubrió el chip y me enterró una navaja para removerlo, yo me lo había colocado en el trasero. El policía respiró aliviado, se alegró de que la mujer estuviera bien y se hubiera salvado, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero ella le simpatizó, le pareció, por su tono de voz, sus gestos y su ánimo de bromear, incluso en esas circunstancias, que estaba frente a una mujer muy valiente.

Una vez que Callie fue liberada de todas sus ataduras, entre ambos la sostuvieron por cada brazo y la levantaron del suelo. Antes de iniciar la marcha ella se subió y se cerró sus pantalones vaqueros, luego, poco a poco, caminando muy despacio con Callie renqueando fueron acercándose a donde se encontraba la patrulla, el trayecto no era muy largo, pero se hizo pesado porque era inclinado, cuesta arriba, y con cada paso que daba, Callie sentía una puntada de dolor en su maltratado trasero.

En el camino Callie les pidió agua a los oficiales, el otro oficial llevaba una botellita de agua mineral en sus bolsillos y se la dio a Callie, quien tomó unos cuantos sorbos y luego mojando un pañuelo que le ofreció uno de los policías, se lo pasó por la frente y el resto de su cara para tratar de limpiarse la sangre que tenía en su rostro, producto del golpe que había recibido al tropezar con la piedra.

Finalmente se acercaban a su destino, sólo quedaban unos cuantos pasos…

**Al norte de Frink Park**

**S. Washington St., entre 31 St. Av. S. y 32****nd****.Ave S.**

**7:40 p.m.**

Arizona estaba sentada en la acera, llorando, con el rostro enterrado en medio de sus rodillas, de pronto, sintió una mano que suavemente se posó sobre su hombro por un segundo, ella levantó la cabeza, era el oficial Cooper que estaba parado al lado suyo, él le hizo una seña extendiendo su brazo hacia adelante y le dijo sonriendo: -Mire…

Arizona miró hacia donde le indicó Cooper y la visión más hermosa se apareció ante sus ojos, era Callie, que venía cojeando, sostenida por ambos brazos de dos policías uniformados. Arizona, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, parpadeo para rectificar y sí, era Callie, ¡Callie estaba viva!. Arizona abrió su boca del asombro y quiso pronunciar su nombre, pero sólo salió un susurro, estaba tan emocionada que le costaba hablar, finalmente con una enorme, enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Arizona se paró de la acera y con lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad, salió corriendo hacia ella. Arizona, ahora sí pudo gritar su nombre: -Callieeee… Su esposa levantó la vista y sus miradas al fin se encontraron por primera vez, luego de esos días de pesadilla que ambas habían tenido que vivir.

Callie, con una sonrisa en sus labios acompañada de una mueca de dolor, dijo: -¡Arizona, mi amor! mientras que, ya, frente a frente, Arizona se abalanzó hacia ella, rodeo su cuello abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, y posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Callie, mientras que su esposa, rodeando con sus dos brazos la cintura de Arizona, la apretó con fuerza y besó tiernamente su frente. Luego, Arizona cruzo sus brazos en su propio pecho y acurrucó todo su cuerpo en el regazo de Callie, ansiando ese sentimiento de seguridad que le proporcionaba el círculo cálido de sus brazos.

Ambas mujeres estaban temblando, sus corazones latían muy rápido, tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lloraban y reían al mismo tiempo. Callie, por un momento, se sintió muy conmovida, nunca había percibido en Arizona, esa fragilidad, era como si le hubieran arrebatado una parte de su energía vital, entonces Callie la abrazó aún más fuerte, sintió la necesidad de transmitirle a través de su abrazo, parte de su propia energía, parte de su propia fuerza.

Arizona agradeció ese nuevo vigor con que Callie la anidó en sus brazos, además de toda la pesadilla que había vivido en los últimos días, esos minutos de agonía en que se había imaginado a su esposa muerta, violada y tirada en una zanja, le habían arrebatado las pocas energías que le quedaban y ese abrazo tan querido era justo lo que necesitaba para recobrarse un poco.

Lentamente, los latidos de sus corazones agitados se comenzaron a estabilizar y en ese momento una sensación de seguridad, de alivio y de felicidad plena les inundó el alma.

Sin embargo, Arizona recordó lo que había escuchado por la radio acerca de la violación y sintió miedo otra vez, sin soltarse de los brazos de Callie levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y le preguntó con la voz quebrada:

-Callie…¿esos hombres te hicieron daño?, ¿te viol…

Callie viendo la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su esposa, no la dejó terminar de hablar, puso un dedo suavemente sobre sus labios y con un tono dulce en su voz y con una sonrisa en su rostro, le dijo:

-No mi amor, el hombre que quería asesinarme, encontró los chips y las jeringas no usadas en mi bolsillo y descubrió que yo tenía inyectado uno debajo de mi nalga, así que decidió "extirparlo" con una navaja… por eso ahora tengo otro hueco en mi trasero, además del que tu ya conoces, agregó bromeando.

Arizona respiró aliviada, se impresionó que aún en esas circunstancias Callie tuviera fuerzas para bromear.

Justo en ese momento, llegó una ambulancia, y mientras el policía más joven la sostenía de un lado, Arizona relevó al otro policía y los tres caminaron hacia el vehículo. En el momento en que Callie se iba a subir a la ambulancia, cuando las puertas de atrás se abrieron, Callie sintió un ligero estremecimiento, se acordó del día que la secuestraron y dudó antes de subir, pero luego pensó para sí misma: "Por Dios Callie, tu eres médico, no puedes temer estar detrás de una ambulancia por el resto de tu vida, además, esta vez tu acompañante no será un delincuente, sino la persona que más amas en este mundo".

Así que Callie se subió a la ambulancia, se recostó en la camilla, mientras Arizona se sentó al lado de ella, tomando su mano. Arizona le inyectó un calmante suave para aliviar los dolores de su esposa. Más adelante, en el trayecto hacia el hospital, Callie y Arizona se vieron a los ojos y se transmitieron con su mirada el inmenso amor mutuo que llevaban en su corazón, Callie aún recostada en la camilla, acunó con su mano la mejilla y el cuello de Arizona. Ella sintió de inmediato un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y abrió su boca, en un acto reflejo por el anhelado contacto en su piel. Justo en ese momento, Callie, con su mano atrajo el rostro de Arizona lentamente hacia el suyo, posó sus labios dulcemente sobre los de su esposa y se besaron.

Arizona en medio de ese beso, suspiró y pensó emocionada: Estos labios, estoy besando nuevamente estos labios, los que por momentos pensé que jamás tendría en los míos de nuevo, ese pensamiento provocó en Arizona un nuevo impulso, y profundizó aún más la intensidad del beso. Callie emocionada también, respondió, y soltó un ligero gemido mientras el beso continuaba.

**Hospital Seattle Grace Mercy West**

**8:30 p.m.**

Llegando al hospital, las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron, afuera los esperaba el Dr. Richard Webber y April Kepner, condujeron a Callie hacia una sala de examen mientras Arizona los escoltaba, ambos doctores estaban visiblemente alegres por la llegada de esa paciente en especial, el Dr. Webber examinó la herida en la cabeza de Callie, limpiándola previamente y ordenó una tomografía. Webber le cubrió la herida de la frente a Callie, y luego, le colocó una venda alrededor de su cabeza que le cubrió parcialmente la ceja derecha.

Callie le dijo a Webber y a Kepner:

-Mientras llaman para hacerme la tomografía, quisiera darme un baño corto ¿será posible?

Webber le contestó afirmativamente y Callie entró al baño anexo al cuarto de examen, llevando consigo una bata de paciente para ponérsela después del baño.

Cuando Callie entró cojeando al baño, Webber y Kepner, visiblemente preocupados por las manchas de sangre vistas en el pantalón vaquero de Callie y la evidente cojera al caminar, dirigieron su mirada hacia Arizona. Ella enseguida entendió la mirada de preocupación de ambos doctores y les dijo con un tono que denotaba alivio en su voz:

-No, ella no fue atacada sexualmente. Ambos médicos suspiraron aliviados y sonrieron, Arizona también sonrió.

A los pocos minutos Callie salió del baño y se recostó nuevamente en la camilla del cuarto de examen, durante varios minutos una legión de médicos desfilaron por la habitación para saludar a Callie, todos estaban visiblemente felices cuando la vieron viva, sana y salva. Pero una de las visitas más esperadas apareció finalmente en la puerta: era Sofía, el Sr. Torres la traía cargada en sus brazos y justo al lado de él también entró Lucia Torres, quien fue la primera en abrazar a su hija, luego el Sr. Torres puso a Sofía en el regazo de Callie, quien visiblemente emocionada y con lágrimas en sus ojos beso a su hija muchas veces por toda su carita. Para asombro de Callie fue su mamá quien cargó luego a Sofía en sus brazos, mientras el Sr. Torres abrazaba a su hija.

Una vez que la sesión de besos y abrazos de júbilo concluyó, el Sr. Torres le pidió permiso a Callie para llevarse esa noche a Sofía al hotel, ellos se habían quedado todas las noches anteriores en el apartamento de Callie, pero decidieron que esta noche deberían ir a un hotel.

Callie le dijo que sí, y justo antes de retirarse, cuando el Sr. Torres con Sofía en sus brazos salió de la habitación, Lucia Torres le dio a su hija un beso y mientras salía de la habitación, dijo, dirigiendo su mirada a Arizona y a Callie:

-Mañana Carlos y yo regresaremos de vuelta a Miami, pero antes de irme cuando le traigamos a Sofía, me gustaría conversar con ustedes dos, necesito decirles algo, pero por ahora descansa hija, y tú también Arizona, estos han sido días muy duros para todos.

Arizona y Callie asintieron con una sonrisa y cuando su madre cerró la puerta tras de sí, Callie miró a Arizona frunciendo el seño a modo de pregunta. Arizona le contestó:

-No tengo ni idea que quiere hablar con nosotras, pero lo único que si te puedo decir es que tu mamá y yo a raíz de todo esto que pasó, creo que hicimos las paces, en realidad se portó muy bien conmigo. Callie sonrió y respiró aliviada y tomo entre sus manos una mano de Arizona.

Arizona le dijo riendo: -Bueno esposa mía, ahora, que ya cesaron las visitas voy a cerrar esta puerta, necesito revisarte y curarte la herida en la nalga, no quiero que ningún médico de este hospital lo haga, yo soy la única que tiene todos derechos reservados sobre ese trasero en particular.

Callie obedeció sonriendo, mientras giraba sobre sí misma para que su esposa le curara su trasero herido.

Unos minutos después, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de examen, Arizona abrió la puerta, era Kepner que entraba con una silla de ruedas para llevar a Callie a que le practicaran la tomografía, Callie le dijo a Kepner: -Prefiero ir caminando, me duele el trasero y no creo que sentarme me ayude mucho en estos momentos. Callie se bajó de la cama y Arizona la ayudó sirviendo de apoyo con uno de sus brazos para acompañarla hasta la sala de tomografía. Con la mano libre, Callie agarró la cadena que aún tenía pegada a su tobillo, la cadena se arrastraba al mismo paso que seguía Callie al caminar.

Mientras estaban saliendo de la habitación, Arizona exclamó:

-¡Oh Dios, la cadena!…, entonces mirando a April, le dijo: …-Por favor, ubica a Owen, necesito que me ayude a quitarle esta cadena a Callie de su tobillo. Kepner asintió y se fue caminando en busca del Dr. Hunt.

Callie y Arizona caminaban juntas por el pasillo, rumbo hacia la sala de tomografía, Callie se apoyaba en Arizona, mientras la cadena se arrastraba por el piso, de pronto, una voz familiar y divertida escucharon acercándose por detrás de ellas, era Cristina Yank:

-¡Demonios Callie! Tremendo susto que nos diste… Callie y Arizona se pararon y Cristina viéndolas ahora de frente, pasó su mirada de arriba hacia abajo, detallando a Callie.

Cristina, dijo sonriendo:

-Callie, con esa venda alrededor de tu cabeza, cojeando y arrastrando esa cadena por todos los pasillos del hospital te pareces a "Nick casi decapitado", el fantasma de Hogwarts, pero ¿tú no eres un fantasma, verdad?, porque "I don´t see dead peopleeeee"

Callie y Arizona soltaron una carcajada y Callie aún sonriendo le contestó:

-Para empezar Cristina, el fantasma de Hogwarts que arrastra sus cadenas por los pasillos no es "Nick casi decapitado", es el "Barón Sanguinario" de Slytherin, y no Cristina, tú no ves gente muerta, estoy viva, un poquito maltratada pero viva.

Cristina le contestó riendo:

-Waooo, parece que el golpe en tu cabeza no afectó tu memoria y dime ¿cómo hiciste para escapar de esta?

Callie, bromeando le contestó:

-Fácil, tomé mi varita mágica y dije "¡ Expecto Patronum !"

Cristina le siguió el juego, el que ella misma había iniciado con la mención de uno de los personajes de Harry Potter: -Ah ¿sí? ¿Y cómo es tu "Patronus"?

Callie miró fugazmente a Arizona, le sonrió y luego dirigiendo su mirada a Cristina, contestó:

-Mi "Patronus" es una brillante rubia de hermosos ojos azules y una súper mágica sonrisa, tan mágica, que aparecen hoyuelos en su cara cuando lo hace, ese es mi "Patronus", ese es definitivamente mi pensamiento más feliz…

Al decir esto, Callie observó como los hoyuelos aparecían en el hermoso rostro de Arizona mientras unas lucecitas de felicidad brillaban en sus ojos azul cielo.

Cristina dijo sonriendo: -Eso he debido imaginarlo, no sé ni por qué pregunté, el mío es un bisturí o un corazón en una caja o… bueno, lo que sea, en definitiva lo que quería decirte es que realmente me alegro que estés bien… estaba preocupada por ti. Inmediatamente cambió su tono y su expresión para fingir más distancia, Cristina no era amiga de expresiones afectuosas.

Callie con una mirada dulce y sonriendo le dijo: -Gracias Cristina

Cristina sonrió y caminando hacia otra dirección, se volteó y mirando a Arizona, le dijo:

-Como que me tienes algo de miedo ¿no?... porque ahora no la sueltas ni para caminar, y haciendo un gestó con su mano como si tuviera una varita mágica en ella, agregó: - ¡ Expelliarmus !

Arizona se rió y giró para seguir su camino con Callie hacia la sala de tomografía. Cuando Callie la miró con ojos interrogantes, Arizona le contó acerca de la "amenaza" de Cristina: -Ella me dijo: "Ya sabes, si la sueltas, salto la talanquera, dejo a Owen y me quedo con Callie".

Callie soltó una carcajada y le dijo a Arizona:

-O sea, que en mi ausencia, ¿te salió competencia?

Arizona sonriendo, le contesto: -Pues sí, eso parece, así que mejor no te suelto más…

Al decir esas palabras, una pequeña sombra se posó en la mirada de Arizona, quien le dijo a Callie, apretándola hacia ella aún con más fuerza:

-Oh Dios Callie, sentí tanto miedo de no verte nunca más, era como morir poco a poco, esperando lo mejor, pero al mismo tiempo, temiendo lo peor…

Callie la abrazó con fuerza, y supo en ese momento que a pesar de que lo peor ya había pasado, Arizona aún tenía dentro de su corazón un peso por todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar durante los días que duró su cautiverio. Con esos pensamientos en su mente, finalmente llegaron a la sala de tomografía y le practicaron el examen a Callie.

De vuelta al cuarto de examen y mientras esperaban que Dereck Shepherd revisara la tomografía, el Dr. Owen Hunt, llegó con una sierra en la mano para remover la cadena del tobillo de Callie.

Los tres médicos se saludaron y Owen rápidamente quitó la cadena, luego salió de la habitación.

Callie estaba acostada en la cama, mientras que Arizona, también aprovechó para darse un baño rápido, cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño ya vestida, Callie le hizo un gesto invitándola a recostarse junto a ella en la cama. Arizona, inmediatamente obedeció, complacida ante la invitación de Callie y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Callie, mientras su esposa comenzó a acariciar los risos de su cabello dorado suavemente con la punta de sus dedos.

A los pocos minutos y a pesar del alivio que ambas mujeres sentían al estar abrazadas nuevamente, Arizona percibió en su interior, la urgencia acuciante de llorar, de alguna forma necesitaba descargar toda la presión, toda la angustia, toda la desesperación y el miedo que había experimentado en esos días de agonía. Arizona comenzó a llorar, Callie no dijo una sola palabra, no hacía falta hablar, ella sabía, entendía que Arizona necesitaba drenar toda esa angustia que se había acumulado en su alma. Simplemente la abrazó con más fuerza, le besaba la frente y luego, le seguía acariciando el cabello. Los ojos de Callie también se llenaron de lágrimas.

Arizona agradeció el apoyo silencioso de Callie, era más que evidente la conexión entre las dos, poco a poco, Arizona se fue sintiendo mejor, el llanto fue cediendo hasta convertirse en un sollozo y luego sólo quedaron los espasmos irregulares que constituyen los últimos vestigios de una llanto profundo. Poco a poco, Arizona sintió paz, y el sueño se comenzó a apoderar de sus ojos. Antes de quedarse dormida, sus labios buscaron los hermosos labios de Callie, y se besaron, fue un beso cálido, tierno. Al poco rato, ambas se quedaron dormidas, por primera vez en muchos días, podían dormir una en brazos de la otra.

Aproximadamente a las 10:00 p.m., Arizona estaba agitada, tenía un sueño intranquilo, mientras que Callie también tenía la respiración agitada, en su sueño veía como el asesino le apuntaba con la pistola, directamente a su cabeza, y cuando apretó el gatillo y escuchó el disparó, se despertó asustada lanzando un grito de miedo. Arizona sobresaltada, se despertó, ella también había tenido sus propias pesadillas. Con la respiración entrecortada, cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban juntas, se abrazaron con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pasados unos minutos, cuando ambas se calmaron, Callie finalmente, habló:

-Amor, esto fue muy duro para ambas, lo peor ya pasó, pero creo que quedaron secuelas en nuestras mentes que no quiero que permanezcan allí por más tiempo, no pienso seguir soñando con ese bastardo, perdiendo mi tiempo, en lugar de soñar contigo sueños bonitos… ¿crees que sería mala idea que visitáramos al loquero, posiblemente unas cuantas sesiones de terapia no nos caerían mal?...¿qué opinas?.

Arizona se quedó pensando unos segundos y al final, contestó: -Me parece una buena idea, mientras más rápido borremos esta pesadilla de nuestras mentes, mejor aún.

-Ok, dijo Callie

-Ok, dijo Arizona.

Cuando Callie le mencionó a Arizona que quería tener sueños bonitos con ella, de pronto recordó el sueño en la bañera y con el ánimo de tratar temas oníricos más agradables, Arizona decidió contarle el sueño. Callie, la escuchaba cada vez con más atención, interesada no sólo por los detalles eróticos que sin duda la excitaron, sino también por los detalles del cuarto de baño que Arizona describió de su sueño, y de pronto un brillante idea surgió en la mente de Callie…

Cuando Arizona terminó de relatar el sueño, ambas estaban realmente excitadas y también impresionadas, especialmente Callie por las palabras que ella le había dicho a Arizona en el sueño, y pensó un poco divertida, que su deseo de transmitirle fuerza a través del pensamiento, le había llegado a Arizona por una vía sumamente erótica.

Callie miró a Arizona con deseo, dispuesta a hacerle el amor a su esposa, allí mismo en esa habitación, sin embargo, sus intensiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando Dereck Shepherd tocó la puerta y se asomó a la habitación, él se dio cuenta que acababa de interrumpir algo y un poco apenado, aclaró su garganta para decirle a Callie:

-Dra. Torres, me alegro que haya salido bien de todo este asunto, vine a decirle que la tomografía no arrojó nada extraño, me parece que usted ya está lista para irse a su casa.

Arizona y Callie sonrieron, Callie le dio las gracias y Dereck salió de la habitación. Entonces, Arizona con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo a Callie:

-¿Qué te parece si te busco unos matorrales, te vistes con ellos y nos vamos a casa?

Callie, encantada con la idea, le respondió entusiasmada que Sí, entonces Arizona se paró de la cama y se fue al vestuario para buscar los matorrales para Callie, unos que Arizona tenía guardados en su propio locker. Cuando Arizona, lo abrió con su llave, vio el bolso pequeño con las prendas que Callie le había dado para guardar aquel día y con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro haciéndose evidente hasta en los hoyuelos, Arizona tomó el bolso con las prendas y los matorrales y se fue casi saltando hacia la habitación donde su esposa la estaba esperando.

Callie se quitó la bata, mientras Arizona la observaba desnuda, con lujuria, le pasó los matorrales y Callie se los puso, Callie sonrió mientras se vestía, había visto claramente la mirada de deseo en los ojos de Arizona, un deseo que pensaba satisfacer esa misma noche, estaba claro para ambas que ninguna de las dos quería esperar hasta mañana.

**Apartamento de Callie y Arizona**

**11:30 p.m.**

**(última descripción de fecha, lugar y hora, **

**ya no hace falta, ahora que la pesadilla terminó) **

Ambas salieron del hospital a paso lento, al ritmo de Callie y su herida en el trasero, quien se apoyaba en Arizona que caminaba a su lado. Unos 15 minutos más tarde llegaron a su apartamento, Callie respiró aliviada cuando finalmente se vio a sí misma en su casa, en su hogar, al lado de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Al entrar a la habitación, Arizona busco dentro de su bolso, las prendas de Callie, luego tomó la mano derecha de Callie y le colocó la pulsera, finalmente con una mirada llena de amor y con el anillo de matrimonio de Callie en sus manos le dijo sonriendo, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella:

-La primera vez que hice esto, las cosas no salieron exactamente como queríamos, así que voy a aprovechar este momento en que la vida nos ha dado una nueva oportunidad, después de otro gran susto, para renovar nuestros votos… ¿si te lo pidiera de nuevo? ¿aún te casarías conmigo Calliope Torres?

Callie emocionada, como si fuera la primera vez y con lágrimas en sus ojos le dijo:

-Sí, sí, sí, una y mil veces mi respuesta siempre será Sí, porque eres mi B&B, porque no concibo mi vida sin ti a mi lado, y porque te amo con toda mi alma. Arizona también con lágrimas en los ojos se paró frente a Callie, le colocó el anillo en su dedo y se besaron.

Arizona ayudó a Callie a desvestirse y luego ella misma se quitó su ropa, y se tiró a la cama invitando a Callie a unirse a ella. Callie, con cuidado por sus heridas, pero llena de deseo, pasión y amor, se recostó de lado hacia Arizona y comenzó a rozar sus labios por el cuello, detrás de su oreja, mientras le susurraba al oído palabras de amor. Arizona, profundamente excitada gemía de placer, y esta vez la excitación no era solamente física, a medida que Callie la besaba, la acariciaba y le decía "te amo" de mil maneras diferentes, ese algo dentro de ella, eso que ella estaba convencida que era su propia alma, también emitía vibraciones dentro de su cuerpo, era una sensación maravillosa, sentir su alma y su cuerpo vibrando al mismo tiempo en respuesta a los estímulos que ese ser maravilloso y amado que tenía a su lado, ese ser que estuvo casi a punto de perder, le estaba proporcionando.

Callie colocó sus piernas entre la pierna derecha de Arizona y nuevos gemidos, nuevas vibraciones de todas las partes de su cuerpo y de su alma, escaparon de sí misma cuando sintió contra su pierna el centro húmedo y palpitante de Callie, que con movimientos rítmicos alcanzaba poco a poco nuevas cotas de placer y excitación. Al mismo tiempo, Callie buscó con sus dedos el clítoris erecto de Arizona, ella lanzó un grito de éxtasis cuando sintió el primer contacto y luego gemía sin control, jadeando mientras Callie lo acariciaba rítmicamente. Su excitación y su placer seguían aumentando cuando escuchaba muy cerca de su oído, los gemidos de placer de Callie producidos por el roce de su propio centro contra la pierna de ella, un roce que la acercaba cada vez más y más cerca al borde.

Pero ninguna de las dos quería que ese momento terminara, por ello Callie hacia pausas en sus propios movimientos, mientras que sus caricias en el clítoris de Arizona, los alternaba, moviendo rítmicamente dos de sus dedos dentro y fuera de la abertura de su esposa. Sin embargo, llegado cierto momento, Callie supo que Arizona estaba demasiado cerca del borde, así que se concentro en su clítoris mientras sus propios movimientos contra la pierna de Arizona se hacían cada vez con más impulso y con más fuerza. Callie con movimientos y caricias perfectamente coordinadas logró lo que quería, ambas, al mismo tiempo, a la misma hora y en mismo lugar alcanzaron su máximo de placer, un orgasmo doble, épico, simultáneo, quedando demostrado una vez más el vínculo perfecto y armónico que ambas compartían.

Culminada su perfecta sesión de amor sincronizado, ambas mujeres jadeaban buscando el aire para retomar un ritmo respiratorio más cerca de lo normal, para poder unir sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y de ternura. Luego Callie, todavía jadeando hundió su cara en el cuello de Arizona, rendida, sin fuerzas. Esa proximidad, esa rendición tan íntima provocó en Arizona una sensación de inmensa felicidad y sosiego, al percatarse que esta vez no era un sueño, esta vez, la persona que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, realmente estaba allí con ella. Arizona tomó una bocanada de aire, lo exhalo y cerrando los ojos, aliviada, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Esa felicidad y esa seguridad era exactamente la contraparte de la inmensa tristeza que había sentido aquella vez cuando despertó de su sueño y se encontró en una cama vacía, llena de miedo.

Mientras la mente de Arizona se paseaba por todos esas emociones llena de la felicidad más plena, los pensamientos en la mente de Callie no eran muy diferentes, sentirse allí en el regazo de Arizona, rendida ante su hermosa presencia, después de tanto días de miedo, de lucha, de incertidumbre y sobre todo de una distancia no deseada que le asfixiaba el alma dentro de esa habitación donde la habían encerrado en contra de su voluntad, estar allí, respirando los latidos de Arizona, era como haber llegado al cielo, después de liberarse de un infierno, nuevamente se sentía libre, libre de amar a su esposa las veces que quisiera, libre para imaginar nuevos sueños con ella y hacerlos realidad, ahora Callie Torres, de nuevo, era libre…

En medio de esos pensamientos, poco a poco, el sueño tomó su lugar, y así abrazadas, juntas otra vez, ambas se dijeron "Te Amo", antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, era la calma después de la tormenta. Ahora para verse no tenían que cerrar los ojos tratando de imaginarse o buscarse en sueños, ahora lo único que hacía falta para mirarse a los ojos, era despertarse. En medio de la tormenta, su fantasía se había vuelto mejor que su realidad, pero ahora, que la tormenta había pasado y estaban juntas de otra vez, su realidad podía superar, nuevamente, todas sus fantasías.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

_**La valentía y el coraje de Callie Torres serán puestos a prueba nuevamente,**_

_**cuando un trágico suceso, la separa violentamente de todo lo que ella ama…**_

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene representaciones gráficas de delitos violentos tales como el asesinato, el secuestro y el intento de asesinato. Asimismo contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Lucía Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Gary Clark, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si usted considera que la descripción de los hechos delictivos y de las repercusiones físicas o psicológicas de los mismos sobre sus víctimas directas o indirectas, o las representaciones gráficas del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género, puede ser desagradable para usted, le sugiero que deje hasta aquí su lectura.

En caso contrario, para aquellos que elijan leer la historia, me gustaría conocer sus comentarios, ya que esta es la primera vez que publico un relato de ficción en un blog. Trataré en la medida de mis posibilidades de actualizar semanalmente el contenido del blog con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la cual será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson

Como autora de esta historia, me reservo el derecho de publicarla en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

**Capítulo X**

**Un amor así…**

Aproximadamente a las 8:00 a.m. Arizona despertó, fue un sueño en general bastante tranquilo, con algunas excepciones de agitación en las que creyó tener algunos sueños no muy agradables, sin embargo, no los recordaba. Pero ahora lo importante, no era lo que soñaba o dejaba de soñar, ahora lo importante estaba allí sobre su hombro, roncando muy suavemente. Arizona, más feliz que una lombriz, le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa y la abrazó con fuerza.

Callie sintió el fuerte abrazo y despertó, en cuanto abrió los ojos miró a Arizona y una mirada de alivio y felicidad se reflejó en su rostro junto a su más gloriosa sonrisa, mientras decía: -Oh, Dios ¡que alivio!

-¿Qué cosa?, le preguntó Arizona, aunque ya casi sabia la respuesta

Callie le respondió: -Despertarme y al abrir los ojos ver a la persona que más amo en la vida mirándome. Ambas mujeres sonrieron.

Callie buscó los labios de Arizona, casi con un roce inició un beso tierno, dulce al que Arizona respondió con igual ternura. Una secuencia de besos cálidos se alternaban con miradas llenas de adoración entre ambas, y llegó el momento: donde las palabras sobran, porque valen más los gestos, las miradas… las caricias. Callie posó su mano sobre el vientre de Arizona y lentamente comenzó su recorrido hacia su centro, iniciando una secuencia de suaves caricias sobre el clítoris palpitante. Arizona arqueo su espalda ante el esperado contacto y gimiendo de placer buscó con su mano el centro de Callie, para acariciar su clítoris logrando el mismo efecto de placer en ella. En medio de besos cálidos y miradas desbordantes de amor, mientras gemían y rozaban sus labios con la respiración entrecortada, se encontraron frente a frente con ese amor que todo lo consume, ese que es más poderoso incluso que la pasión o la lujuria, el amor en su estado puro. Al final ambas obtuvieron su recompensa, pero no sólo en lo físico sino también en lo espiritual, habían hecho el amor, con todas sus letras, con todo su significado. Así que junto con los últimos gemidos del éxtasis alcanzado, más que evidente por la humedad desbordante de sus centros de placer, también sus ojos se humedecieron, las lágrimas de felicidad eran la prueba de que sus almas también obtuvieron su recompensa. Finalmente se abrazaron sollozando, ambas sabían sin decirlo que estaban celebrando, inmensamente felices por estar juntas otra vez, por la inmensa dicha de tenerse la una a la otra en este nuevo amanecer.

Y luego, sin premeditación ni ensayos, mirándose a los ojos, ambas se dijeron al mismo tiempo en español: -Te Amo, la coincidencia hizo brotar una genuina sonrisa en sus rostros, luego Callie comenzó a bromear, picoteando de besos el cuello de Arizona y haciéndole cosquillas, hasta que las sonrisas de ambas se convirtieron en carcajadas.

Aprovechando el excelente estado de ánimo, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-Ari, yo sé que soy la cocinera oficial pero hoy me encantaría comer ese desayuno continental que tu preparas _tan bien_, tengo hambre, mucha hambre, dijo burlonamente Callie, sabiendo que unas tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla y un poco de café le quedan bien hasta a Cristina, quien aún cree que el único artefacto útil en la cocina es el horno microondas. Arizona captó el tono burlón en la voz de Callie y le dijo riendo:

-Si no tuvieras esa venda en la cabeza y esa herida en tu trasero, en lugar de tu "desayuno continental", te daría un coscorrón y una nalgada.

Callie le contestó, sonriendo: -Si no aprovecho ahora, justo ahora que estoy medio abollada, jamás voy a tener otra oportunidad mejor para meterme con tu plato "_exclusivo_" y ya sabes por qué es "_exclusivo_" ¿verdad?

-Sí, le dijo riendo Arizona mientras se paraba de la cama, -porque es el "único desayuno" que sé hacer ¿no?

Callie se rió a carcajadas otra vez y Arizona fingiendo una molestia que obviamente no sentía, le tiró a Callie un peluche de Sofía que estaba sobre el gavetero, mientras entraba al baño.

Arizona salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, antes de salir le hizo una mueca infantil a Callie sacándole la lengua, pero Callie cambió su mirada a una expresión de amor y le dijo a Arizona tirándole un beso al aire: -Te amo. Arizona cambió también su mirada y le contestó: -Yo también… y mucho. Arizona salió sonriendo rumbo a la cocina, feliz, increíblemente feliz, dispuesta a prepararle a Callie "su exclusivo" desayuno continental.

Mientras Arizona estaba en la cocina, su teléfono celular repicó, era el Sub-comisario Cooper, Arizona contestó:

-Buenos días Oficial Cooper

-Buenos días Dra. Robbins, la estoy llamando para saber si puedo pasar por su apartamento ahora, necesito retirar los equipos de rastreo que instalamos en su apartamento y de ser posible, tomarle una declaración a la Dra. Torres para cerrar el caso. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está ella?, preguntó

-Ella está muy bien, muchas gracias, Si, puede venir a retirar los equipos si lo desea, con respecto a la declaración, permítame preguntarle a ella si quiere declarar de una vez, ¿me espera en la línea un momento?

-Sí, claro

Arizona se asomo a la habitación, pero se dio cuenta que Callie se estaba bañando, así que abrió la puerta y se asomó para preguntarle acerca de la solicitud del policía. Callie le contestó: -Sí, no hay problema, mientras más pronto salga de eso mejor, lo único que me preocupa es que haya un juicio, de ser así tendré que declarar en un tribunal. Bueno ya veremos, por favor, Arizona dile al policía que Si, que puede venir a tomarme la declaración.

-Ok, le dijo Arizona, quien retomó la llamada y le informó a Cooper acerca de la respuesta positiva de Callie.

El oficial de policía le dijo: -Perfecto, le parece en una hora

-Sí, está bien.

Callie salió del baño se puso una franela y un mono deportivo. Arizona también se dio un baño rápido y desayunaron. Una hora después, el timbre sonó. Arizona fue a abrir la puerta, era el Sub-comisario Cooper.

-Buenos días Oficial, pase adelante por favor

-Buenos días Dra. Robbins, gracias

Arizona hizo las presentaciones de rigor y los tres se sentaron en la sala, Arizona y Callie en un sofá y Cooper en el otro. Arizona tomó de la mano a Callie, mientras el oficial comenzó su entrevista:

-Dra. Torres, para empezar quiero decirle que me alegro mucho que usted haya salido sana y salva de todo esto…

.Muchas gracias Oficial, le dijo Callie sonriendo

-Ok, quise pasar por aquí para retirar los equipos que instalamos en el apartamento y tomarle su declaración, es lo único que falta para cerrar el caso, no habrá juicio, porque los tres hombres involucrados en el crimen están muertos

-¿Muertos?, preguntaron asombradas las dos mujeres casi en coro.

-Sí, Robert Planton, el hombre que la estaba apuntando con una pistola cuando llegó el helicóptero, salió huyendo, hizo disparos hacia arriba y un francotirador desde el aire, le disparó y lo mató de inmediato. Había un segundo hombre involucrado, Peter Camel, quien salió huyendo en un vehículo, el helicóptero lo persiguió desde el aire mientras dos patrullas los hacían por tierra, en su intento de huir, Camel perdió el control del automovil, se estrelló contra un árbol y murió en el acto. Así que mis preguntas van dirigidas al tercer hombre, se llamaba Alberto Campos, a quien encontramos muerto de un disparo en la cabeza, atado a una silla en el sótano, el mismo sótano donde la tenían a usted encadenada. Las pruebas de balística ya confirmaron que el arma usada para matarlo era la misma que tenía Robert Planton consigo cuando murió…

…Así que mi primera pregunta es ¿usted llegó a ver a Alberto Campos alguna vez?. El oficial le pasó a Callie una foto del hombre para identificarlo

-Sí, es él, él era mi "carcelero"

-Ok. Segunda pregunta ¿tiene usted idea de cómo este hombre terminó muerto atado a una silla, en el mismo sótano donde usted estuvo recluida?

Callie contestó: No se cómo murió, cuando yo salí huyendo, el estaba atado a la silla pero estaba vivo, y lo sé porque fui yo quien lo amarró a esa silla

Arizona se estremeció, desde el día anterior ninguna de las dos habían hablado nada o casi nada de los detalles. Cooper continuó:

-Me puede dar más detalles ¿qué pasó?, básicamente queremos saber ¿Cómo logró huir usted de la casa?, es un tecnicismo pero, como le dije antes, necesitamos ciertos datos para poder cerrar el caso.

Callie apretando un poco la mano de Arizona, comenzó su relato:

-La segunda noche que estuve en cautiverio, me inyecté en mi nalga derecha, un dispositivo de rastreo satelital, cuando recordé que lo tenía en mis bolsillos y guardé los otros dos que no usé junto con las jeringas, en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Sin embargo, yo me había dado cuenta que estaba en un sótano y dudé que la señal del dispositivo tuviera efecto desde allí, así que esa misma noche comencé a tratar de elaborar un plan para escaparme, o por lo menos para subir por unos minutos, con la esperanza de que el ustedes detectaran la señal del GPS…

Arizona tenía los ojos fijos, escuchando con muchísima atención el relato de Callie, Cooper también escuchaba:

…-La tercera noche descubrí que el único eslabón débil desde mi tobillo hasta el centro de la habitación era el perno que sujetaba la cadena, que estaba fuertemente fijado al piso con 16 tornillos. Busque y busqué en toda la habitación y finalmente encontré, debajo de la cama, que uno de los listones de metal que sostenían el colchón estaba parcialmente suelto, así que lo desprendí, para usarlo como destornillador…

-¡Que ingenioso!, dijo Cooper

-Callie dijo, sonriendo: -Esos bestias no contaban con mi profesión, me gano la vida atornillando y desatornillando huesos. Arizona sonrió, mientras Callie prosiguió su relato:

-Bueno, el asunto no fue fácil, los tornillos estaban muy apretados y mi destornillador improvisado era un poco débil, me llevó tres noches sacar los 16 tornillos, sólo trabajaba en la noche para evitar ser descubierta ya que era en el día, cuando este hombre entraba a la habitación para limpiarla, para asear el baño o para darme la comida, aunque a veces para eso no entraba, simplemente la pasaba a través de una rejilla que estaba instalada en la puerta. En fin, el día 15 de agosto en la mañana estaba lista para escapar, sólo tenía que esperar que el hombre entrara a mi habitación para hacer la limpieza de la misma…

Callie interrumpió brevemente su relato y dirigiéndose a Arizona, le dijo: -Amor, por favor, no te alteres por lo que vas a escuchar ahora. Arizona, se asustó un poco, el policía intervino y le preguntó a Callie si prefería continuar declarando sin la presencia de la Dra. Robbins, pero Callie dijo sin dudar que no, que ella tenía el derecho de escuchar todo, así que Arizona, agradecida por la muestra de confianza de su esposa, le dijo:

-Gracias, tranquila, habla, te estamos escuchando

-OK, dijo Callie y continuó: -Ese hombre me miraba con ojos de deseo desde el principio…Arizona se tensó un poco, Callie lo sintió en la ligera contracción de sus dedos,… -Cuando él iba a limpiar la habitación tenía órdenes de atarme a una silla, así que ese día mientras me ataba a la silla, fingí que él me interesaba, sexualmente hablando quiero decir…otra contracción en los dedos de Arizona…-le dije que quería tener sexo con él…nueva contracción, más fuerte esta vez…-el hombre se puso nervioso y me desató, yo me paré y fingí que lo iba a besar y cuando él cerró los ojos esperando el beso que nunca llegó, lo que recibió fue un empujón, lo empujé tan fuerte que el hombre cayó y quedó aturdido con un golpe en la cabeza…los dedos se Arizona se descomprimieron, obviamente su tensión había disminuido, como si se hubiera esperado algo peor…-Así que aproveché que el hombre estaba aturdido, lo até a la silla y salí corriendo por las escaleras para huir de la casa.

Arizona estaba absolutamente impresionada después de escuchar el relato de Callie, y comprobó con orgullo, que efectivamente su esposa luchó desde el primer momento sin descanso para escapar de sus captores, resultaba obvio que sólo alguien con el espíritu de lucha y la valentía de Callie Torres podía estar allí sentada a su lado, contándole a un policía como había logrado escapar en lugar de estar muerta en una morgue. Arizona se estremeció ante el tétrico recuerdo de la morgue. Sus pensamientos fueron confirmados por Cooper, quien intervino para decirle a Callie:

-Muchas Gracias Dra. Torres, eso es lo que queríamos saber, voy a retirar los equipos para marcharme, pero antes, si me lo concede, permítame felicitarla, su valentía y una dosis de buena suerte, no lo voy a negar, es la verdadera razón por la cual usted, a diferencia de las otras tres víctimas desafortunadas, está contando esta historia. Si alguna vez se cansa de atornillar y desatornillar huesos, estoy seguro que usted sería una excelente policía, dijo bromeando, aunque era cierto. Los tres se rieron.

Luego que Cooper se marchó con los equipos que retiró del apartamento, Arizona abrazó a Callie y le dijo en un tono pícaro:

-Así que policía? ¿Eh?. Yo creo que te salvaron tres cosas: Tu valentía, la buena suerte y ser una belleza sexy latina.

Callie sonrió y le dijo: -No, sólo una cosa me salvó…

-¿Qué?, preguntó Arizona

Callie respondió:

-Tú, fuiste tú quien me salvo: durante todo el tiempo que estuve cautiva, pensé en ti, te extrañaba demasiado y cuando me imaginaba cuanto estabas sufriendo por mí, el deseo de verte sonreír, feliz en mis brazos como ahora, fue lo que me motivó a no rendirme, a seguir luchando hasta el final. Terminó diciendo Callie mientras en sus ojos unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Arizona se emocionó, las palabras sinceras de Callie la conmovieron y también con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos, levantó la cabeza para buscar el roce de sus labios con los de ella, y se besaron mientras Callie la abrazaba con fuerza.

….

Ya casi era mediodía, cuando el timbre del apartamento sonó de nuevo, Arizona miró por la mirilla de la puerta y sonrió cuando vio a Sofía, a Carlos Torres y a Lucia Torres del otro lado. Arizona abrió la puerta, saludó amablemente a los padres de Callie y tomó a Sofía en sus brazos, dándole muchos besitos en la mejilla.

Callie estaba recostada en su habitación leyendo un libro, salió de la misma para ver quien había tocado el timbre y cuando vio a Sofía, hizo exactamente lo que Arizona había hecho minutos antes, luego con Sofía cargada en sus brazos, saludó a sus padres.

El Sr. Torres le dijo a Callie y Arizona que había pasado por un restaurant cercano y había comprado comida para que almorzaran todos juntos antes de ir al aeropuerto de regreso a Miami. Encantadas con la idea todos comieron y tuvieron conversaciones muy agradables durante el almuerzo, fue una reunión muy amena.

Al terminar de almorzar, el Sr. Torres le dijo a Callie que antes de irse quería asegurarse de que las tres: Arizona, Callie y Sofía tuvieran inyectados sus nuevos chips GPS, que iba a ir un momento a la tienda a retirarlos y regresaría en minutos para que se los inyectaran. El Sr. Carlos, no aceptaría un no por respuesta, así que Callie le dijo que sí, que ellas lo esperarían para colocarse los nuevos chips.

Cuando el Sr. Torres salió del apartamento, la Sra. Lucia estaba sentada en el sofá, casi en el mismo lugar donde unas horas antes se había sentado el sub-comisario Cooper. Ella esperó que Callie y Arizona salieran de la habitación de Sofía a quien acostaron en su camita para que durmiera su siesta. Cuando ambas salieron de la habitación, riendo por alguna de las ocurrencias de Callie, la Sra. Lucia, les hizo una seña para que por favor, se sentaran, ellas obedientes se sentaron en su sillón, dispuestas a escuchar lo que la Sra. Lucia quería decirles. Esto fue lo que dijo, tomando la mano de Callie en las suyas:

-Hija, cuando tú te ibas a casar con Arizona yo te dije muchas cosas, entre ellas, dije que sentía mucha pena porque después de criarte no iba a poder verte en el cielo.

Mientras Callie tragó entero, recordando lo duro que fue ese momento para ella, la Sra. Lucia continuó:

-Todo esto que ha pasado me ha hecho reflexionar mucho y una de las cosas que más me puso a pensar fue algo que vi aquí en este mismo apartamento mientras tú estabas secuestrada. Una noche yo escuché a Arizona llorando en su habitación y lo que vi y escuche me conmovió: Arizona estaba llorando con una crucifijo en la mano, estaba hablando con Dios, suplicante, ella le dijo que si El todo lo sabía, entonces debería saber cuánto ella te amaba a ti, le pidió que te trajera de vuelta y le dijo que si El quería llevarse una vida, que se llevara la de ella, pero que te trajera sana y salva…

Callie con lágrimas en los ojos por la confesión de su madre, volteó a mirar a Arizona, no se sorprendió al comprobar que ella también estuviera llorando y sin importarle la presencia de su madre, Callie la tomó de la mano apretándola con fuerza. La Sra. Lucia continuó:

…-Yo me di cuenta de inmediato que las palabras de Arizona eran sinceras, que realmente, de corazón estaba ofreciendo su vida a cambio de la tuya, y eso me impresionó. Es cierto que la Biblia dice que lo de Sodoma y Gomorra fue una abominación y que los hombres deben estar con mujeres, pero también es cierto que la misma Biblia dice que Jesucristo una vez dijo que no hay prueba de amor más grande que estar dispuesto a dar la vida por los seres que uno ama… y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Arizona cuando rezó por ti: ofreció sinceramente su vida a cambio de la tuya…

Callie apretó aún con más fuerza la mano de Arizona, las palabras de su madre cada vez llegaban más profundo dentro de su alma, sintiendo en ese momento que su amor por Arizona era infinito. La Sra. Lucia, continuó:

…-Todo eso me hizo reorganizar en mi mente mis creencias, sigo estando en contra de este tipo de relaciones en general, pero después de lo que vi y escuche, siento que no puedo estar en contra de la relación de ustedes dos… porque un amor como ese, una amor dispuesto a ese tipo de sacrificios… un amor así… no puede ser pecado.

Para el momento en que la Sra. Lucia pronunció esas palabras, ya Callie no sólo tenía lágrimas en los ojos, más bien estaba llorando a mares. Entonces, la madre de Callie se paró del sofá, mientras seguía apretando con una de sus manos la mano de Callie, y con la otra, tomó la mano libre de Arizona, las atrajo hacia ella y cuando las dos mujeres estaban paradas, agarradas de sus manos, la madre de Callie, le dijo:

-Quiero que sepan que ustedes ahora tienen mi bendición, y con lágrimas en los ojos las abrazó a ambas.

Aún abrazadas, Callie apretó aún más a Arizona y en un susurro Callie le dijo a su madre:

-Gracias mami, te quiero

La Sra. Lucia, respondió: -Yo también te quiero

Y Arizona para no quedarse corta, agrego: -Yo también

Todas rieron y se sentaron en el sofá a tomar una copa de vino para celebrar.

Arizona, gratamente sorprendida, se sentía feliz por lo que acababa de suceder, ella sabía lo mucho que le había dolido a Callie, la posición que había tomado su madre con respecto a su matrimonio y a su nueva forma de vivir y viendo el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de su esposa, no podía menos que sentirse inmensamente feliz por ella. Finalmente, Arizona pensó que de toda esta tragedia, algo bueno había salido. Lo que Arizona no sospechaba en ese momento, es que Callie tenía en su mente, grandes planes, nuevos sueños, así que las cosas buenas que iban a salir de esta tragedia, apenas estaban comenzando...

_Esta historia continuará…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

_**La valentía y el coraje de Callie Torres serán puestos a prueba nuevamente,**_

_**cuando un trágico suceso, la separa violentamente de todo lo que ella ama…**_

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene representaciones gráficas de delitos violentos tales como el asesinato, el secuestro y el intento de asesinato. Asimismo contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Lucía Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Gary Clark, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si usted considera que la descripción de los hechos delictivos y de las repercusiones físicas o psicológicas de los mismos sobre sus víctimas directas o indirectas, o las representaciones gráficas del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género, puede ser desagradable para usted, le sugiero que deje hasta aquí su lectura.

En caso contrario, para aquellos que elijan leer la historia, me gustaría conocer sus comentarios, ya que esta es la primera vez que publico un relato de ficción en un blog. Trataré en la medida de mis posibilidades de actualizar semanalmente el contenido del blog con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la cual será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson

Como autora de esta historia, me reservo el derecho de publicarla en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

**Capítulo XI**

**Rumbo a algún lugar del Caribe**

Una semana después, ya casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Callie y Arizona se reintegraron al hospital y volvieron a su rutina laboral, fueron a dos sesiones de terapia y en la semana siguiente irían a dos sesiones más. La terapeuta había elaborado un plan, estimó que solo cuatro sesiones eran suficientes para ellas, debido que prácticamente las pesadillas estaban desapareciendo y Callie había enfrentado de forma muy positiva las experiencias vividas en esos días aciagos, ver feliz a Arizona era su mayor motivación para dejar atrás esa amarga experiencia para siempre.

Y también las sesiones de terapia estaban ayudando, el plan de la terapeuta fue sencillo, en las dos primeras sesiones cada una de ellas le contó a su pareja, todo lo que habían vivido durante esos días, hubo de todo: risas, lágrimas, abrazos, besos, pero la idea fue positiva, porque ambas sacaron todo eso que llevaban por dentro. En las siguientes dos sesiones, el plan de la terapeuta las tenía muy entusiasmadas a ambas, porque cada uno tendría que decirle a la otra en una especie de recuento, cada una de las cosas que las habían hecho enamorarse, esa sesiones la terapeuta las llamaba: "los poderes de…", Callie tenía sus poderes y Arizona tenia la tarea de decírselos a Callie, por su parte Arizona también tenía sus poderes y la tarea de Callie era decírselos a ella. La primera de esas sesiones estaba programada para que Arizona recitara "los poderes de Callie Torres" y la segunda sesión estaba programada para que Callie recitara "los poderes de Arizona Robbins". La finalidad de esas sesiones era que tendrían que pensar en tantos recuerdos bonitos que eso obligaría a sus mentes a poner esos recuerdos felices por encima de los tristes.

….

Luego de que las sesiones de terapia concluyeron exitosamente, Callie se abocó a preparar un gran plan que tenía en mente, desde el momento en que Arizona le contó aquel sueño erótico que tuvo en cierta bañera mientras ella estaba secuestrada, y mucho más, luego de haber escuchado en la sesión de terapia toda la angustia y dolor que Arizona había enfrentado en esos días, Callie tenía una idea fija en su mente: reproducir ese sueño, hacerlo realidad. Callie quería tratar de compensar a Arizona con muchos momentos de felicidad, los terribles días que había vivido, y hacer realidad ese sueño le pareció una excelente idea para comenzar.

Lo primero que hizo fue hablar con el Jefe Webber, aún a pesar de que ellas se habían ausentado de su trabajo varios días por razones que obviamente escaparon de su voluntad, ella necesitaba convencer al jefe de que necesitaba tres semanas de permiso fuera del hospital, para ella y para Arizona. Webber al principio se mostró reacio a la idea, pero Callie le contó someramente el dolor que había sentido Arizona cuando en dos oportunidades la creyó muerta, lo que ella había vivido en la morgue y su desesperación cuando al escuchar la transmisión radial desde el helicóptero la creyó violada y asesinada, sin contar con toda la agonía que la incertidumbre produce en situaciones como esas durante todo el tiempo.

Webber, claramente impactado por el relato de Callie, finalmente accedió, no sólo por lo que ella le contó, sino porque se sentía sumamente agradecido por el excelente trabajo que había hecho con Meredith Grey compartiendo con ella su famoso "Método Torres" de enseñanza, a fin de prepararla para los exámenes orales ante la Junta Americana de Cirugía, él mismo había visto como Meredith, de su preocupación inicial por no contar con Cristina como su compañera de estudios, quien estaba absorta en su problemas matrimoniales; había pasado a un estado de total euforia, entusiasmada por todos los conocimientos que Callie Torres le había transmitido desinteresadamente.

Así que Webber accedió y una vez que lo hizo, juntos se sentaron para reprogramar los pacientes de ella y de Arizona. Antes de salir de su oficina le pidió otro favor a Webber: que mantuviera lo del permiso en secreto, ella quería darle la sorpresa a Arizona y si ella se enteraba de algún modo que tenía un permiso concedido para ausentarse del hospital tres semanas iba a comenzar a sospechar, arruinando la sorpresa. Webber sonriendo, accedió a mantener el secreto. Además, para darle una sorpresa dentro de otra, Callie tenía pensado decirle a Arizona, al principio, que sólo eran dos semanas, no tres.

Callie salió agradecida de la oficina de Webber, claramente emocionada.

La siguiente fase del plan era ubicar la locación, Arizona le había contado el sueño y mientras lo hacía, a Callie se le ocurrió la idea de hacerlo realidad, por eso le pidió a Arizona que le diera detalles específicos del cuarto de baño que ella había visto en su sueño. Callie se entusiasmó aún más con la idea, porque el sueño involucraba un sitio en la playa y ella sabía que Arizona deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo estar con Callie en un lugar así, por eso Callie pensaba que el sueño que tuvo Arizona ese día, de alguna forma era una confirmación inconsciente de ese deseo. Sí, Callie recordaba aquellas palabras que Arizona dijo con lujuria: "-¿sabes lo que me derrite?... España, la playa, tú en bikini, yo tomando sangría". España tendría que esperar, un viaje a Europa ameritaba más tiempo que sólo tres semanas, pero la playa, el bikini y la sangría, no, definitivamente no. Callie iba a derretir a Arizona de mil maneras diferentes.

Ejecutando esa fase del plan, Callie se llevó un pequeño susto porque Arizona casi la descubrió.

Callie estaba en la sala de conferencias del hospital, frente a su laptop, buscando en internet algún hotel que reuniera las características específicas del cuarto de baño con vista al mar, encontró lo que buscaba en unos hoteles hermosos en las Islas Maldivas, pero estaban al otro lado del mundo y Callie no quería pasar casi cuatro días de sus tres semanas metida en un avión.

Lo cierto fue que Callie estaba muy distraída viendo las imágenes de esos hoteles, y justo cuando en la pantalla de la laptop aparecía un cuarto de baño casi exacto al objeto de su búsqueda, Arizona entró a la sala de conferencias, Callie intentó minimizar la imagen, pero había otra similar debajo, así que con cara de culpable y justo antes de que Arizona se asomara a ver lo que estaba en la pantalla, a Callie no le quedó más remedio que cerrarla de golpe, ante la mirada de asombro de Arizona. En ese momento, su esposa con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro le dijo:

-Calliope Torres, llevas días y días tramando algo, yo te conozco y esa cara de culpable que tienes más la forma en que cerraste esa pantalla para que yo no viera lo que tenias allí, me lo acaba de confirmar…pero ¿sabes una cosa?.., agregó Arizona mientras salía del salón, con una actitud sumamente sexy y una enorme sonrisa, …puedes seguir tramando lo que quieras, me encantan tus sorpresas…

Callie sonrió aliviada, luego abrió otra vez la pantalla de su laptop y siguió buscando el objeto de su sueño, mejor dicho, del sueño de Arizona, no mejor, del sueño de ambas.

Unos cuantos días después Callie salió más temprano del hospital, ya todo estaba listo, sólo tenía que llegar al apartamento y hacer las maletas antes de que Arizona llegara. A eso de las 4:00 p.m. Arizona llegó al apartamento, le dio un beso a Sofía y otro a Callie a modo de saludo. Pocos minutos después, mientras Arizona se estaba tomando una copa de vino que Callie le sirvió, sonó el timbre, era Mark, Callie fue a abrir la puerta y le dijo a Mark que entrara.

Arizona y Mark se saludaron y luego Mark dijo, viendo a Callie con una mirada cómplice, que Arizona notó:

-Bueno, aquí estoy, listo para llevarme a Sofía.

Arizona, extrañada dijo:

-¿Qué?, ¿Sofía? ¿A dónde?

Callie se acercó a Arizona por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura, y le dijo al oído con una sonrisa maliciosa y una voz absolutamente sexy:

-Amor, dale un gran beso a tu hija, uno muy grande, tú y yo tenemos algo que hacer esta noche.

Arizona sonrió y obedeció. Luego, Callie cargó a su hija y también le dio muchos, muchos besos. Después se la entregó en los brazos a Mark, quien salió del apartamento. Justo antes de que Mark entrara al suyo con Sofía en brazos, Callie, llamó la atención de Mark:

-¡Hey! Mark…

Mark volteó a mirarla

-…Gracias Mark

Mark sonrió y le contestó:

-Ve por ella, Torres.

Mark entró a su apartamento y Callie cerró la puerta del suyo, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Al hacerlo vio a Arizona, ella estaba absolutamente intrigada. Callie se acercó a ella, le quitó delicadamente la copa de vino, colocándola en la mesa de la cocina, se quitó la blusa alzando sus brazos hacia arriba y casi rozando sus labios, con esa mirada llena de deseo que volvía loca a Arizona, le dijo:

-Amor, vamos a darnos un baño tu yo juntas ¿quieres?

Callie, se retiró y fue caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación que estaba cerrada, cuando tenía la mano en la perilla, Arizona se abalanzó sobre Callie, atrapándola entre ella y la puerta, Arizona no pudo contener el deseo que esas acciones y esas palabras habían provocado en ella, estaba excitada, demasiado excitada para ser delicada, así que sin mediar palabras, besó a Callie, y lo hizo con tal ímpetu que el impulso de Arizona hizo que Callie chocara su espalda contra la puerta que tenía atrás, Arizona buscaba los labios de Callie de mil modos diferentes con su boca, Callie no pudo contener un gemido de excitación. Sin abandonar los ardientes besos, Callie comenzó a desnudar a Arizona y Arizona hizo lo mismo con Callie, ambas mujeres estaban tan excitadas que fácilmente podrían haber acabado allí mismo, pero Callie tenía otros planes, así que abrió la puerta de la habitación y abrazando a Arizona, se la llevó caminando a trompicones hacia el baño, entraron a la ducha y Callie abrió la llave, el agua tibia comenzó a correr por sus cuerpos desnudos. Arizona estaba pegada a la pared de la ducha, Callie pegó su centro húmedo contra la pierna de Arizona mientras salpicaba con besos húmedos todo el cuello Arizona, entonces la desesperación de Arizona por la liberación alcanzó cotas insoportables.

-Tócame, jadeo Arizona

Callie, sin dejar de besarla, le dijó: -Todavía no

Arizona lanzó un gemido de frustración, entonces Callie le dijo:

-Date la vuelta

Arizona obedeció, jadeando

Callie agregó:

-Pon tus manos en la pared

Arizona nuevamente obedeció, la espera por el contacto de Callie la estaba volviendo loca, y su excitación creció aún más cuando sintió la lengua de Callie recorriendo toda su espalda, desde arriba hacia... Arizona dejó escapar un gemido cuando pensó en lo que Callie estaba a punto de hacer.

Callie se puso de rodillas y miró hacia arriba, disfrutando las gotas de agua tibia que caían sobre su rostro, pero mucho más el espectáculo que se revelaba desde ese punto de vista: una Arizona jadeante, desesperadamente expectante, tan cerca de llegar al climax pero al mismo tiempo sujeta a los caprichos lujuriosos de ella, sólo Callie podía darle lo que ella quería y sólo Callie decidiría cuando hacerlo.

Callie, comenzó a pasar su lengua desde el límite mismo del clítoris palpitante, sólo rozándolo levemente hasta la base de la espalda. En ese primer contacto, Arizona dejó escapar un grito ahogado, la cuarta vez de practicar ese mismo recorrido, la lengua se detuvo en su abertura y la introdujo en ella, iniciando su movimiento hacia dentro y hacia afuera. Arizona empezó a mecer sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, pero Callie la detuvo colocando sus manos en las caderas. De repente, sin previo aviso, sujetando firmemente el cuerpo de Arizona por las caderas, metió su lengua por la abertura hasta lo más profundo que podía llegar y una vez adentro, la giró adentro rozando sus paredes.

Las piernas de Arizona ahora parecían gelatina, prácticamente lo único que la tenía en pie, eran los fuertes brazos de Callie sosteniendo sus caderas. Esta especie de tortura era sorprendentemente deliciosa. Arizona volvió a gemir y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la lengua de Callie en sus giros caprichosos tocó un punto muy sensible. Sus movimientos continuaron un rato más y luego Callie sacó la lengua y comenzó con ella a acariciar sus pliegues y a rozar su clítoris, sin definir aún el contacto que Arizona tanto esperaba, quien en un tono suplicante, dijo jadeando:

-Calliope…

Arizona estaba literalmente sufriendo de placer, pero dejó a Callie continuar su exquisita tortura, ella ya sabía que el grado de tortura siempre era directamente proporcional a la intensidad del placer que se liberaba al final, porque definitivamente Callie Torres era una experta, cada una de sus actuaciones eran como una especie de obra de arte, única, exquisita y la gran mayoría de las veces irrepetible, su imaginación y su creatividad eran tales que casi nunca se repetía a sí misma, era como hacer el amor con alguien diferente cada vez.

Así que Arizona resistiría un poco más su placer torturante, mientras la lengua de Callie se burlaba de su clítoris desesperado. Arizona soltó otro gemido de intenso placer cuando sintió la lengua húmeda de Callie, acariciar su clítoris, pero el placer duró sólo un poco, porque Callie decidió pararse y tomar a Arizona fuertemente con sus brazos por la cintura y lo que haría a continuación, literalmente la llevaría al cielo del placer, cuando Callie inició una nueva forma de caricia que Arizona no conocía.

Callie comenzó a besar su cuello por detrás, al mismo tiempo, con sus dos manos comenzó a acariciar sus pezones hasta que ambos se pusieron duros como una roca, producto de la excitación. Arizona, gemía, suplicaba, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar, finalmente soltó un grito de placer por la anticipación, cuando Callie con dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha abrió su vagina y con su dedo medio rozó el clítoris, sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Arizona, los planes de Callie eran diferentes, nuevos, desconocidos.

Callie apenas metió la punta de su dedo medio en borde de la abertura y el dedo pulgar rozando la pared interior de su vagina en su extremo superior, y luego comenzó a mover ambos dedos delicadamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo y luego hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, con ese movimiento Arizona sintió una nueva forma de excitación, Callie estaba acariciando su clítoris no por su cara expuesta, sino por los lados y en su base dentro de la vagina y mientras Callie movía dentro de ella su dedo medio y su pulgar como si su clítoris fuera la cabeza de un tornillo que sus diestros dedos enroscaban, desenroscaban y sacaban delicadamente sin cesar, Arizona vio estrellitas de placer, ella pronto se dio cuenta que esas caricias no la harían acabar, pero intuyó que tenían alguna finalidad y no estaba equivocada.

Arizona ante la excitación provocada por esa nueva caricia, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueo su espalda y vió la lujuria y el amor en todas las expresiones del rostro de Callie, que soltó un gemido de excitación al ver a su esposa con todo su cuerpo arqueado en busca de su liberación, esas visiones las excitaron aún más a ambas, el borde estaba muy cerca para las dos, entonces Callie sacó su mano momentáneamente de la vagina de Arizona y buscó el dedo medio de la mano derecha de Arizona dirigiéndolo al centro mismo de su clítoris, mientras le dijo –Viste lo grande y duro que se te puso, y entonces Arizona lo entendió: Callie con esos movimientos que había hecho había logrado la erección total de su clítoris, preparándolo para su función final.

Callie pegó su propia espalda de la pared de la ducha, necesitaría un respaldo para lo que vendría a continuación y aún, teniendo el dedo medio de la mano derecha de Arizona entre su mano, lo dirigió ahora a su propio clítoris. Arizona emitió otro gemido, ardiendo cuando comprobó la humedad y la erección del clítoris de Callie.

Arizona, comenzó a acariciarlo y ahora fue Callie quien gimió de placer, al mismo tiempo Callie abrió la vagina de Arizona con sus dedos y con el dedo medio inició las caricias que Arizona había estado esperando desde el comienzo, en su clítoris total y completamente erecto. Arizona gimió de placer por el esperado contacto

Callie en un susurro entonces le dijo a Arizona, rozando sus labios en su oído:

-Amor, ahora vamos juntas.

Arizona gimió otra vez y entonces, ambas comenzaron frenéticamente a acariciar el clítoris de la otra, y entre gemidos mutuos de placer, jadeos y contracciones, el climax tan esperado comenzó a aparecer. Arizona, enterró sus dedos en los cabellos empapados de Callie y justo cuando pensó que no podía aguantar más, su cuerpo se arqueó aún más hacia Callie, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y gritó de placer en la boca de su esposa.

Callie se aseguró de mantener a Arizona en medio de su climax durante el mayor tiempo posible, y casi inmediatamente su propio climax llegó también, estimulado no sólo por las caricias de Arizona que mantenía en su clítoris aún después de haber acabado, sino también por visión de la belleza de su esposa en su momento culminante que acababa de ocurrir.

Ambas mujeres estaban jadeando, sintiendo un enorme gozo por ese placer compartido, se quedaron en esa misma posición un rato más, todavía con sus manos dentro de la otra. Cuando sintieron que el temblor de sus cuerpos disminuía, retiraron sus manos y Callie, delicadamente con sus brazos giró a Arizona y aún sosteniéndola por la cintura, la beso y luego acercando sus labios a su oído le dijo tiernamente:

-Te amo demasiado, tanto que lo único que deseo, lo que más me hace feliz en esta vida, es verte y hacerte feliz, y ahora si estoy lista para darte una sorpresa. Anda vamos a vestirnos, porque creo que en este apartamento no hay suficiente agua para poder hacer realidad uno de tus sueños…

Arizona, aún emocionada por todo lo que acababa de suceder, trato de interpretar las últimas palabras que había pronunciado Callie, pero aún repitiéndolas en su mente, no las entendió, así que apartándose un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos, le dijo sonriendo:

-¿Qué?

Callie le respondió: -Vamos por partes, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es vestirnos porque vamos a salir.

-Arizona aún más sonreída le dijo: -¿En serio?, ¿Al fin voy a descubrir lo que estas tramando desde hace días?

-Si lo vas a descubrir, pero es una sorpresa por etapas

-¿Etapas?, ¿Y qué significa eso del agua?, ¿Qué tiene que ver el agua con la sorpresa?

-Esa es la última etapa de la sorpresa, eso, Mi amor, es lo último que vas a descubrir.

-Ahora entiendo menos que al principio

Callie sonrió y dijo: -Mejor así, mejor así; y tomándola de la mano, la llevó hasta la habitación para que ambas pudieran vestirse.

Ya en la habitación Arizona le preguntó a Callie: ¿Cómo me debo vestir, con un traje de coctel?

A Callie le encantaba jugar con su esposa cuando ella hacia intentos fallidos por descubrir sus sorpresas, así que le contestó:

-No, los cocteles esta vez no ameritan trajes, y se rió

Arizona no entendía nada, no tenía ni idea que se traía Callie entre manos, pero no sabía ni siquiera que ropa ponerse, así que le dijo un poco impaciente:

-Entonces ¿qué?, ¿Cómo me visto?

Callie le dijo: -Hagamos una cosa, permite que yo me vista primero y tú me imitas ¿Sí?

-Ok, le dijo Arizona alargando las palabras

Entonces Callie se vistió mientras que Arizona la observaba. Callie se vistió con una conjunto estampado de tela suave, de rayón y unas sandalias, ni muy elegante ni totalmente informal.

Ahora si es verdad que Arizona estaba perdida y cuando Callie sonriendo vio su cara interrogante, le dijo:

-Amor, busca en la primera gaveta, allí te coloque un conjunto parecido que te compré para la ocasión.

Arizona entonces respondió: -OK, así si

Cuando finalmente estaban vestidas y listas para salir, Callie se acercó a Arizona, la tomó por la cintura, le dio un breve beso en la boca, la abrazó y manteniendo el abrazo, mirándola a los ojos, finalmente le dijo:

-Mi amor, desde que pasó lo que pasó, y sabiendo todo lo que sufriste he estado buscando la forma de tratar de compensártelo de alguna manera, y ahora que después de la terapia tengo una mejor idea de todo lo que pasaste, se que probablemente esos fueron los días más duros y tristes de toda tu vida, por eso ahora quiero tratar de regalarte los días más felices de toda tu vida y de eso se trata precisamente esta sorpresa que te tengo preparada. No te voy a decir a donde vamos, sólo te voy a decir a dónde no vamos para no crear falsas expectativas ¿Ok?

Ok, le dijo Arizona, emocionada y expectante, entonces le preguntó a Callie -¿A dónde no vamos?

Callie le respondió: -A España. Solo son dos semanas, así que un viaje a Europa no es una opción por el momento. Eso sí, te prometo que en alguna sorpresa en el futuro España será nuestro destino. Por lo tanto, no es a España a donde vamos ¿Correcto?

-Ok, No España, dijo Arizona que ahora estaba literalmente saltando de la alegría. "No España", significaba un mundo entero de posibilidades, de lo que sin duda parecía ser un viaje, un viaje de dos semanas, ¡ YAY !", pensó Arizona

De pronto Arizona dudó y dijo a: -Pero Callie, son dos semanas, el hospital, nuestros pacientes…

Callie la interrumpió: -Ya tengo todo arreglado, ya hablé en el hospital, tenemos dos semanas, el Jefe Webber y yo reprogramamos tus pacientes y los míos, Mark se quedará con Sofía y yo ya tengo aquí en mi bolso los pasajes, los pasaportes y las reservaciones, todo está listo, hasta nuestro equipaje está listo, nos vamos ya, ahora mismo, rumbo al aeropuerto, no quiero esperar ni un minuto más.

Arizona no cabía en sí de la emoción, de la sorpresa, pero sí, ella también quería escapar, quería alejarse de todo y pasar con Callie los días más felices de su vida, como ella había dicho.

Arizona entonces, feliz, con los hoyuelos en su máxima expresión, exclamo: -¡Sí, vámonos ya!

-Yes, yes, yes.

Así que Callie tomó las maletas que había escondido en la habitación de Sofía y llamó al taxi.

Ya dentro del taxi, Callie le dijo a Arizona tomando su mano: -Ya sabes a donde no vamos, pero yo no quiero que te enteres hasta el último momento a donde sí vamos y las líneas aéreas comerciales tienen "la mala costumbre" de anunciar en el avión el destino del vuelo, así que… alquilé un avión privado.

Arizona estaba asombrada, un vuelo privado era algo costoso, así que abrió la boca para protestar: -Pero, eso es muy costoso…

Callie la interrumpió diciéndole:

-No, no, nada de "peros", nada de protestas, esto va a ser a todo lujo, sin escatimar en nada, si por el hecho de haberte casado con la hija de un hombre millonario tuviste que vivir un infierno y experimentar los momentos más tristes de toda tu vida, ahora es justo que la hija de ese hombre millonario haga todo lo que esté a su alcance para que tú puedas disfrutar los momentos más felices de toda tu vida en un paraíso, y no me importa lo que cueste ese pedazo de paraíso, lo único que me importa es que durante las próximas dos semanas tú vas a ser una reina, mi reina en el paraíso, eso es lo justo ¿no crees?

Arizona estaba tan emocionada que ya no le importó más nada, así que le dijo a Callie:

-Lo que tú digas Mi Amor, llévame contigo a donde tú quieras

Callie la besó: -Así está mejor

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, las trataron como a unas reinas, nada de cargar maletas, ni hacer colas, sólo llegaron, entregaron su equipaje y esperaron unos minutos tomando una copa de vino en un salón VIP, mientras su avión privado se alistó para despegar, rumbo a una isla en algún lugar del Caribe.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

_**La valentía y el coraje de Callie Torres serán puestos a prueba nuevamente,**_

_**cuando un trágico suceso, la separa violentamente de todo lo que ella ama…**_

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene representaciones gráficas de delitos violentos tales como el asesinato, el secuestro y el intento de asesinato. Asimismo contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Lucía Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Gary Clark, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si usted considera que la descripción de los hechos delictivos y de las repercusiones físicas o psicológicas de los mismos sobre sus víctimas directas o indirectas, o las representaciones gráficas del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género, puede ser desagradable para usted, le sugiero que deje hasta aquí su lectura.

En caso contrario, para aquellos que elijan leer la historia, me gustaría conocer sus comentarios, ya que esta es la primera vez que publico un relato de ficción en un blog. Trataré en la medida de mis posibilidades de actualizar semanalmente el contenido del blog con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la cual será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson

Como autora de esta historia, me reservo el derecho de publicarla en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

**Capítulo XII **

**Haciendo realidad los sueños**

Después de un vuelo absolutamente placentero y tranquilo, donde el lujo, el confort y la atención de primera a cargo del personal a bordo, fue el sello distintivo durante todo el viaje, el capitán del avión anunció la aproximación a su destino, sin mencionar cual, atendiendo a las instrucciones de Callie. Ella había planificado hasta el último detalle, incluso planeo la hora de salida del vuelo previamente con el capitán, ya que ella quería llegar a la isla de madrugada, para que el efecto de la sorpresa que quería darle a Arizona fuera aún mejor.

Arizona, unas dos horas atrás se había quedado dormida en su gran asiento apoyada en el hombro de Callie, por ello Callie amorosamente le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró al oído:

-Despierta mi bella durmiente, ya vamos a aterrizar.

Arizona despertó un poco somnolienta y bostezando, le preguntó a Callie:

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 3:30 a.m., le respondió Callie y agregó: -Cielo, por favor ponte el cinturón de seguridad, ya casi estamos llegando.

Mientras Arizona se colocaba el cinturón y ya más despierta, le dijo a Callie sonriendo con voz de sueño:

-Al fin voy a saber a dónde me trajiste.

Callie le respondió con una sonrisa: -Bueno, no exactamente

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?, preguntó Arizona intrigada, incorporándose

Callie le respondió:

-Recuerdas que te dije que esto era una sorpresa por etapas…, Arizona asintió, …pues bien cuando lleguemos al hotel voy a tener que vendarte los ojos, yo quise que llegáramos de madrugada para que la sorpresa fuera impresionante, pero para ello, te tengo que vendar los ojos desde que lleguemos al hotel hasta entrar a la habitación.

Arizona hizo un gesto de protesta, entonces Callie con mirada de cachorrito hambriento, le dijo a Arizona:

-Por favor Cielo, compláceme, no me eches a perder la sorpresa que planifique para ti hasta el último detalle ¿Si?

Arizona, enternecida por la mirada y las palabras de Callie, dándose cuenta de todo el esfuerzo y el amor que había puesto su esposa para darle a ella una sorpresa tan bella como esta, finalmente respondió con una genuina sonrisa en su rostro.

-Está bien mi amor, está bien… ah, y por cierto, hay algo que hoy no te he dicho

-¿Qué será?, preguntó Callie sonriendo

Y Arizona, justo antes de besarla en los labios, le dijo: -Te Amo.

Unos minutos después aterrizaron, al bajarse del avión entraron al aeropuerto, para el chequeo de rigor, el primer misterio de la sorpresa fue develado, habían aterrizado en St. Marteen.

Una vez que finalizó el chequeo, una limosina las estaba esperando para llevarlas al Hotel. Justo al llegar, y antes de bajarse de la limosina, Callie le dijo a Arizona con una sonrisa: -Hora de ponerte la venda. Arizona, de buena gana y sonriendo, dejó que Callie le vendara los ojos.

Callie se bajó de la limosina y escoltó a su esposa hasta una silla en el lobby del hotel, mientras ella hacia el check in.

Mientras el bell boy se encargaba del equipaje, Callie escoltó a Arizona y la ayudó a montarse en un carrito de Golf, el cual las llevaría más cerca de la habitación, el hotel era inmenso y caminando se perdería un poco la magia de la sorpresa.

Arizona, iba divertida en el carrito de Golf, a ella todo lo que tuviera ruedas le gustaba, además estaba feliz, porque mientras se acercaban a la habitación, aunque no podía ver nada, escuchó el mar y sintió que uno de sus sueños estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. Arizona siempre había soñado estar con Callie en una playa, ella sentía que una playa era el sitio perfecto donde quería estar junto a su esposa, un lugar donde su hermosa belleza latina estaría en su elemento, la sola idea de pensar en Callie con un bikini, su precioso cabello negro mojado, y su bellísima piel canela bronceada por el sol, la excitó.

Finalmente el carrito de Golf llegó a su destino, Callie se bajó primero y ayudó a su esposa a bajar también, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Arizona y la condujo con cuidado por lo que a los pies de Arizona parecía una especie de puente de madera. A Arizona le pareció que debajo de ese puente estaba el mar, porque a medida que caminaba, se alejaba del suave sonido que producía el rompimiento de unas olas muy pequeñas en la orilla del mar.

Arizona estaba emocionada, una emoción prácticamente infantil, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, y justo en ese momento, cuando un leve recuerdo le trajo a la mente lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo todo, lo cerca que estuvo de perder a esa mujer que venía detrás de ella escoltándola para darle una sorpresa hermosa y hacerla feliz, agradeció, agradeció al cielo el haberle devuelto a la persona que más ha amado en toda su vida.

Al final del camino llegaron a la habitación, el bell boy entró primero para dejar el equipaje, dio las buenas noches y se marchó. Cuando Callie y Arizona entraron a la habitación, Callie antes de quitarle la venda le dijo a Arizona:

-Mi Amor ya llegamos, pero antes de quitarte la venda debo hacer algo más

-¿Qué?, preguntó Arizona

Callie contestó: -Esto… y sin previo aviso acercó sus labios a los de Arizona y la besó, Arizona emitió un gemido mientras respondía el beso. Al tener los ojos vendados y al no estar esperándolo, la boca de Callie y su beso ardiente tuvieron un efecto casi eléctrico en ella, un impulso eléctrico que llegó directo a su clítoris haciéndolo palpitar. En ese momento a Arizona se le ocurrió una idea, una idea que pondría en práctica justo en ese momento.

Cuando el beso terminó, sintió que Callie le iba a quitar la venda de los ojos, pero Arizona la detuvo, Callie extrañada se quedó sin moverse y entonces Arizona le dijo: -Si esto no daña la sorpresa, me gustaría que me hicieras el amor así, como estoy ahora, con los ojos vendados.

Arizona no la vio, pero cuando Callie escuchó esa petición, una sonrisa casi mágica iluminó todo su rostro.

Callie, excitada por lo que acababa de escuchar, le dijo a Arizona:

-Amor, tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Callie se desnudó primero y luego, lentamente desnudó a Arizona. Luego, delicadamente la acostó en la cama y Callie comenzó a besarla, primero en los labios, luego en el cuello, detrás de la oreja, sin levantar los labios, rozando todo su cuerpo por el camino, llegó a los senos y con la lengua describió círculos sobre los pezones hasta endurecerlos, uno primero, el otro después. Arizona se contorneaba, gemía, arqueaba la espalda, con cada contacto, con cada caricia, el no poder anticipar lo que Callie iba a hacer con su cuerpo la excitaba más y más.

Callie seguía en su secuencia de roces con los labios, en ningún momento despegó los labios del cuerpo de Arizona, ni siquiera cuando acariciando con su lengua los pezones ya erectos de su excitada mujer, vio con el rabillo del ojo que dos copas de champagne estaban servidas, burbujeantes esperando por ellas, en la mesita de noche, Callie sonrió ante la idea, estiró su mano y agarró una de las copas de champagne y si aviso deslizó la copa hacia abajo justo encima del pezón de Arizona, en el momento en que generosas gotas del líquido hicieron contacto con la piel caliente de Arizona, ella arqueó la espalda gimiendo sin control, y su cota de excitación, bastante alta por cierto, alcanzó un nuevo nivel: la sensación del frio producido por el champagne mezclado con el calor de la lengua ardiente de Callie en sus pezones, emitió otro impulso eléctrico hacia el clítoris, el cual estaba ya pidiendo a gritos el contacto.

Pero esta vez Callie no la hizo esperar demasiado, la idea de verter unas gotas de champagne sobre su clítoris ardiente antes de comenzar a masajearlo con su lengua, era demasiado alentadora y excitante para esperar, así que luego de que el liquido burbujeante y la lengua de Callie terminaron su excitante trabajo en los pezones erectos de Arizona, Callie continuo su recorrido hacia abajo mientras las caderas de Arizona se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo, buscando desesperadamente el contacto excitante de su esposa.

Callie llegó a su destino, primero rozó sus labios por los muslos internos de Arizona, produciendo una nueva descarga de gemidos incontrolables, luego con dos dedos Callie abrió el camino, esperó sólo unos segundos, Arizona arqueó la espalda y desesperada levantó las caderas, ella no podía ver nada, pero sentía el aliento de la boca de Callie cerca, demasiado cerca, Callie confirmó esa cercanía, soplando hacia el clítoris palpitante de su amada, Arizona emitió un nuevo gemido de placer, desesperada por el contacto inminente, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, se mordía los labios y gemía, retorciéndose de placer.

Callie, tomo la copa de champagne y vertió el liquido burbujeante directamente sobre el clítoris y enseguida poso su lengua sobre él, Arizona emitió un grito de absoluto placer y luego más gemidos cuando Callie frenéticamente con su lengua empezó a describir círculos directamente sobre el clítoris humeante. La mezcla exquisita de sabores en su boca: la unión de los líquidos de su esposa y del champagne provocó que Callie también gimiera de placer.

Sin despegar su lengua del clítoris de Arizona, Callie introdujo dos dedos en la entrada totalmente inundada de su esposa, quien ya para ese momento no tenia absolutamente ningún tipo de control sobre su cuerpo, jadeando y gimiendo, acariciaba desesperadamente con su mano el cabello de su esposa, quien no se conformaba en sus roces, en sus caricias para llevar a Arizona al borde del placer más absoluto, así que al mismo tiempo que sentía la lengua contorneándose en su clítoris, los dos dedos que entraban y salían rítmicamente de su abertura, también sintió como con su mano libre Callie comenzó a acariciar nuevamente sus pezones, y ese nuevo contacto no esperado, la llevó al borde mismo del estremecimiento, no había sitio sensible en el cuerpo excitado de Arizona que Callie no estuviera cubriendo en ese momento con su boca y con sus manos.

Esa trilogía divina de estímulos, no solo generaban gemidos desesperados de excitación, también iniciaron una serie de temblores incontrolables en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en sus piernas, claro indicio de que el climax más arrollador venia en camino.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo, Arizona tensó sin control todo su cuerpo y como la crónica de un placer anunciado, el climax poderoso, envolvente apareció, provocando que el placer acumulado saliera como lava ardiente de un volcán en erupción. Aún así, y a pesar de la resistencia inicial de Arizona que aún temblaba y jadeaba sin control, Callie no abandonó ninguno de sus flancos y al poco tiempo una réplica orgásmica produjo una segunda oleada de placer.

Con una Arizona exhausta, jadeante, Callie deseo su boca, tener sus labios a su merced, así que subió hasta ella y nuevamente sin aviso, le entregó a su esposa un beso apasionado, que cerraba con broche de oro, la intensidad del amor siempre presente y constante aún en los momentos de mayor lujuria y deseo.

Y ahora que estaba amaneciendo y que finalmente Arizona podría ver el esplendor de la sorpresa que Callie con todo su amor le había preparado, era el momento perfecto para quitarle la venda de sus ojos y ver en su mirada, la emoción y la felicidad que Callie había esperado ver desde el mismo momento en que Arizona le había contado aquel sueño.

Profundamente emocionada, Callie besó a Arizona nuevamente, un beso tierno, amoroso, y al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la venda de los ojos, le dijo:

-Mi amor, aquí está tu sorpresa, yo se que te va a gustar, solo queda un lugar que todavía no será develado, en su momento lo conocerás…

Antes de que Arizona viera a su alrededor, quiso ver en primer lugar la mirada llena de amor de Callie, porque en ese preciso momento, sintió que el amor que sentía por ella no tenia limites, su amor en penumbra había sido una de las cosas más excitantes que había experimentado en toda su vida, pero extrañó su mirada, quería verla a los ojos, a esos hermosos y amorosos ojos marrones, sólo así estaría lista para ver a su alrededor.

Como si Callie hubiera leído los pensamientos de Arizona, ella la miró con absoluto amor y antes de que su esposa viera a su alrededor, rozó sus labios con los de ella, en la búsqueda de un beso cálido que sellara en el recuerdo ese momento tan especial.

Finalmente cuando el beso cedió, Arizona miró a su alrededor y la emoción que sentía se multiplicó al ver que se encontraba en uno de los lugares más hermosos que jamás había visto en toda su vida.

Se encontraban en una habitación, la cama en la que ella y Callie acababan de hacer el amor era inmensa, con sabanas blancas de seda, a los pies de la cama había un espacio como de un metro de ancho que servía de entrada a otra habitación a la izquierda cuya puerta, una puerta corrediza, en ese momento estaba cerrada; después de ese espacio al borde la cama, hacia el frente, había un escalón que daba hacia un salón donde se encontraba un gran sofá en L empotrado en el suelo, lleno de cojines azules, justo después un gran ventanal por donde entraba la luz natural que iluminaba toda la habitación, al salir del salón había una terraza techada y piso de madera: al frente, una piscina privada cuyo borde exterior era como una cascada de agua que parecía caer directamente al mar, un mar absolutamente tranquilo, apacible; a su izquierda, a lo largo habían otras escaleras de madera que daban hacia otra terraza que se encontraba a un nivel más bajo, en ese nivel había una churuata con una mesa para comer y unos cojines para sentarse al borde, había también una pérgola con telas alrededor que se movían caprichosamente por efectos de la brisa del mar y dentro una camilla para masajes. Justo al lado de la churuata en ese nivel, había unas escaleras de aluminio, semejantes a las que se usan en las piscinas, esas escaleras daban directamente al mar, que era transparente y muy poco profundo.

Arizona emocionada con la boca abierta del asombro, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Callie la miraba con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, adivinando por la expresión de Arizona, que estaba realmente sorprendida por la hermosura del sitio donde se encontraban. Arizona, sonriendo como una niña, se puso una bata corta transparente que estaba al borde de la cama y tomando de la mano a Callie, quien también se puso una bata igual, la invitó con un gesto a que salieran juntas a la terraza, para poder sentir la brisa del mar rozando sus rostros. Paradas en la terraza una al lado de la otra, justo al borde de la piscina privada, Callie pasó un brazo por la cintura de Arizona y la atrajo hacia ella, Arizona recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Callie y ambas admiraron extasiadas el espectáculo de sol y mar que se extendía ante sus ojos.

¡La habitación, toda la habitación era una especie de cabaña suspendida en el aire, en realidad sostenido por varias columnas, la cabaña estaba construida encima del mar, cuyo fondo se podía ver a simple vista porque la profundidad del agua no era mayor a los 70 cms.!

Arizona finalmente habló:

-Amor, tenias razón, esto es un paraíso, no tengo palabras para definir lo que estoy sintiendo justo ahora, a tu lado, sólo te puedo decir que acabas de hacer realidad uno de mis mas grandes sueños, pero como todo lo que tú haces, lo superaste, nuevamente lograste que la realidad superara mis fantasías, ni en mis sueños más osados me imaginé que algún día podría estar así contigo, a tu lado en un sitio tan absolutamente hermoso y maravilloso como este, Gracias Calliope, Gracias, TE AMO, Te amo demasiado.

Callie sonriendo, sintiendo una dicha inmensa en su corazón al ver a su esposa feliz como ella quería, posó su mano en la mejilla de Arizona, mirándola a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules, tan azules como el mar que las rodeaba, la atrajo hacia si en una cálido abrazo y posando sus labios sobre los de ella, la beso con ternura.

Finalizado el beso, Callie sonriendo preguntó:

-¿Y qué quiere hacer la reina de mi vida justo ahora?...¿dormir?...¿desayunar?...¿hacer el amor?...¿bañarse en la piscina o en la playa?

Arizona, pícaramente, con una mirada y una expresión casi infantil en su hermoso rostro, contestó:

-Dormir…no; Desayunar…luego; Hacer el amor… ahora; Baño en piscina y playa:…más tarde.

Callie sonriendo dijo: -Perfecto, entonces espera aquí, tengo otra sorpresa para ti

Arizona asombrada, con la boca abierta y una gran sonrisa, preguntó:

-Callie ¿y todavía tienes más sorpresas para mí?

Callie respondió sonriendo al entrar a la habitación, mientras Arizona se quedó en la terraza:

-Siempre…

Pocos minutos después, Arizona escuchó a Callie llamándola, ella entró a la habitación y se dio cuenta que la puerta corrediza de la habitación, la que estaba cerrada cuando ellas llegaron, ahora estaba abierta, al asomarse vio que a la izquierda estaba una cocina y a la derecha otra habitación cuya puerta corrediza estaba parcialmente abierta, Callie se encontraba dentro de esa habitación.

Ante la invitación de Callie, Arizona con su mano, corrió la puerta hacia la izquierda para abrirla completamente y cuando finalmente pudo ver lo que estaba detrás de esa puerta, sintió como un dejavu se apoderaba de su mente. Arizona sencillamente no lo podía creer, allí estaba frente a ella…

…un cuarto de baño, una enorme bañera lista para ser usada, aromas exquisitos, perfecta mezcla de sándalo y miel, una hermosa vista al mar visible a través de sus vidrios templados, pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el piso, dos copas de vino y la figura más hermosa e importante de toda la escena: su esposa, desnuda, impactantemente bella, sólo ataviada con una pequeña bata transparente que lograba incrementar la lujuria, la pasión y el deseo.

Y tal como lo vio en su sueño: Callie, sin decir una palabra y con su hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro perfecto, se quitó la bata haciendo un gesto insinuante con su ceja levantada y mordiéndose el labio inferior, le tendió su mano derecha con las palmas hacia arriba, invitando a Arizona para unirse a ella en el agua burbujeante.

Arizona, impactada, sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho, se acercó y entró a la bañera con Callie escoltando su entrada. Callie se sentó primero, de espaldas a una de las paredes de la bañera, de frente al mar, tomó a Arizona por la cintura, desde atrás y suavemente la depositó al frente.

Arizona lanzó un primer gemido, cuando sintió los pezones erectos de su esposa rozando su espalda desnuda. Callie, aún sin decir una sola palabra, tomó con su mano derecha suavemente la barbilla de Arizona y acercó sus labios poco a poco para rozarlos, invitando a un beso más profundo. Callie abrió su boca y suavemente besó a Arizona quien respondió con un nuevo gemido de placer.

Callie comenzó a rozar con sus labios el cuello de Arizona, besando detrás de la orejas, acariciando con su lengua el lóbulo y la parte interna del oído, esta vez Callie si hablaba, mejor dicho, susurraba muy cerca del oído de Arizona, quien se estremecía con cada "te amo", en español que Callie pronunciaba pausada, suavemente. Cada "te amo" tenía el mismo efecto que una caricia excitante, provocando más y más gemidos de placer.

Mientras Callie repetía sin cesar esas excitantes palabras en español, con su mano izquierda acariciaba suavemente los pezones erectos y con la maño derecha acariciaba los muslos de Arizona, muy cerca de su centro ya palpitante, húmedo y caliente que deseaba con fervor el contacto inminente. Arizona gemía, con cada "te amo", con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada roce. El movimiento suplicante de sus caderas y su respiración entrecortada evidenciaba lo que Arizona estaba pidiendo desesperadamente.

Y al igual que en su sueño, Callie no la hizo esperar, con la habilidad de su mano experta, dos dedos abrieron la puerta de su paraíso privado y con el dedo medio comenzó a masajear su clítoris palpitante trazando círculos lentos, provocando en Arizona un grito de éxtasis y un torrente de excitación que hizo vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo. Callie hacía toda su magia, como en cámara lenta, como queriendo eternizar el momento, una vez más, como si quisiera llevar a Arizona por un camino de excitación, que alcanzara lentamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Callie seguía besando y acariciando a Arizona, mientras le seguía murmurando al oído "te amo", sin cesar.

Arizona jadeaba, se retorcía de placer, ella tampoco quería que ese momento mágico terminara nunca. Ante una de las caricias de Callie especialmente excitante Arizona arqueo su espalda, llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca gimiendo sin control, entonces Callie aprovechó para besarla nuevamente y mientras el beso se prolongaba, Arizona volvió a arquear su espalda y sintió como su centro se tensaba más y más hasta que el climax más poderoso hizo temblar todo su cuerpo, sin control; aún así, Callie no abandonó el centro palpitante y erecto de su esposa y en poco tiempo, delicada, lentamente logró un orgasmo múltiple, tan cercanos unos de otros que parecían casi simultáneos: uno, dos, tres, cuatro y un quinto, mientras el cuerpo de Arizona temblaba sin control, para luego, rendirse en el abrazo cálido y protector de ese ser que tanto amaba y que esta vez, no perdería al despertar, porque esta vez, esto no era un sueño, sino la más hermosa realidad.

Entonces, Callie buscó con sus labios el tierno roce de los labios de Arizona y en medio del estremecimiento de sus almas desbordantes de amor, fundieron sus bocas ardientes en un beso dulce, cálido, ese beso que es equivalente a un "te amo" sin importar el idioma, porque un beso así es decir "te amo" en cualquier idioma, cuando los labios están ocupados y no pueden pronunciar palabra alguna.

Mientras ese beso aún se mantenía vivo en sus labios, la alegría que sintió Arizona en su alma, no tenía límites, era como si el enorme vacío que había sentido aquella vez al despertar, se hubiera desbordado de la más absoluta felicidad, y de pronto, sintió como grandes lágrimas de felicidad corrían sin control por sus mejillas. En ese momento, sintió como Callie la abrazó aún más fuerte y cuando el beso finalizó y sus ojos se miraron, vieron como la risa y el llanto se confundían haciendo más que evidente la grandiosidad de ese momento.

Callie tuvo razón cuando le dijo que quería regalarle los días más felices de toda su vida, este día glorioso, que apenas estaba comenzando, era sin duda uno de los días más felices de toda su existencia, un día en que la mujer que más ha amado en toda su vida, no había hecho realidad uno sino dos de sus más hermosos sueños.

Arizona, todavía con una emoción desbordante en su alma, le dijo a Callie:

-Calliope, te amo, te amo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, con cada respiro, con cada latido de mi corazón, nunca amé, nunca he amado y nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti…Gracias, Calliope Torres por hacer de este día uno de los días más felices de toda mi vida, Gracias por hacer mis sueños realidad y por lograr que la realidad que me regalas cada día, supere con creces mis más ambiciosos sueños….

Callie no tenía palabras ante tanta emoción, ante tanta felicidad, así que sólo se limitó a decir "Te Amo" y un nuevo beso comenzó, cuando el beso estaba a punto de acabar, Arizona se rió, y Callie intrigada por el cambio de actitud, intuyendo que Arizona había recordado algo gracioso, le preguntó sonriendo:

-¿Y puedo saber por qué se está riendo mi reina hermosa?

Arizona, con una sonrisa pícara, le respondió

-"Me estoy riendo porque acabo de recordar que te superaste a ti misma en ese sueño". Diciendo eso, Arizona se rió aún con más fuerza

-¿Cómo?, preguntó Callie, entre intrigada y divertida

Arizona riendo, confesó:

-Lo único que no te conté de aquel sueño en la bañera, es que tuve un climax y dos orgasmos, en cambio ahora, tuve un climax y casi cinco orgasmos, así que lo dicho: te superaste a ti misma Calliope Torres.

Callie soltó una carcajada, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, Arizona, llena de pasión y de deseo besó a Callie con fervor, y le dijo entre besos y caricias:

-Ahora te toca a ti Calliope Torres, te voy a hacer el amor y te prometo que esta vez soy yo la que voy a superarme a mí misma, voy a batir todos los records, agregó, mientras la besaba incansablemente con una pasión desbordante.

Entonces Arizona, le hizo el amor a Callie y batiendo todos los records establecidos, cumplió su promesa, dejando a Callie jadeando y temblando sin control. Finalmente cuando la pasión amainó, dándole paso al amor y a la ternura, luego de un dulce beso, Callie dijo sonriendo:

-Batir records, ¿cómo que da hambre?, ¿Verdad?

Arizona respondió:

-Sí, definitivamente si, mucha, mucha hambre

Así que ambas mujeres salieron de la bañera, se vistieron con ropa de playa, pidieron servicio a la habitación y desayunaron en la churuata disfrutando de la brisa del mar y del hermoso paisaje que tenían alrededor.

Ese día, disfrutaron de una olimpiada de sexo, hicieron el amor, desnudas en su piscina privada, en la cama, en la playa desierta, en la bañera otra vez, en el sofá. Más tarde en la noche después de cenar estaban exhaustas pero inmensamente felices, ellas se debían mutuamente esa olimpiada de amor que se habían prometido antes de que Callie fuera secuestrada, y hoy había sido un día excelente para cumplir promesas, batir record olímpicos y hacer realidad unos cuantos sueños, hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidas, abrazadas sintiendo sus cuerpos tan cerca y sus almas aún más cerca todavía. Juntas fueron al mundo de los sueños, a fabricar nuevos para hacerlos realidad más adelante.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	13. Chapter 13

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

_**La valentía y el coraje de Callie Torres serán puestos a prueba nuevamente,**_

_**cuando un trágico suceso, la separa violentamente de todo lo que ella ama…**_

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene representaciones gráficas de delitos violentos tales como el asesinato, el secuestro y el intento de asesinato. Asimismo contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Lucía Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Gary Clark, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Si usted considera que la descripción de los hechos delictivos y de las repercusiones físicas o psicológicas de los mismos sobre sus víctimas directas o indirectas, o las representaciones gráficas del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género, puede ser desagradable para usted, le sugiero que deje hasta aquí su lectura.

En caso contrario, para aquellos que elijan leer la historia, me gustaría conocer sus comentarios, ya que esta es la primera vez que publico un relato de ficción en un blog. Trataré en la medida de mis posibilidades de actualizar semanalmente el contenido del blog con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la cual será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson

Como autora de esta historia, me reservo el derecho de publicarla en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

_**No te rindas, nunca te rindas…**_

**Capítulo XIII **

**Un nuevo hogar**

Después de casi dos semanas en ese paraíso tropical, Callie y Arizona no podían estar más felices, se sentían más unidas que nunca, incluso tenían algunas rutinas que le encantaban a ambas, una de ella eran los masajes, Callie era no sólo una experta cirujana ortopédica también era una experta masajista y Arizona disfrutaba muchísimo los relajantes masajes de su esposa. Otra actividad que disfrutaban enormemente era caminar tomadas de la mano al atardecer por la orilla de la playa, una playa desierta, porque Callie, cuando hizo las reservaciones había elegido una de las cabañas privadas con las que contaba el hotel, al otro lado de la isla.

Así que pudieron hacer el amor donde querían, las veces que querían, batiendo sus propios records, muchísimas veces. También se habían divertido mucho con un juego que habían inventado, lo llamaban la "guerra de cocteles": cada una inventaba un coctel mezclando a su antojo la gran cantidad de bebidas disponibles en el bar de la habitación, y la que ganaba por haber preparado el coctel más delicioso, se ganaba el derecho de hacer esperar a la otra cuando hacían el amor, iniciando esas pequeñas formas de tortura que eran tan excitantes. En vista de que Callie era mejor cocinera que Arizona, y por ende, tenia mayores conocimientos para mezclar los sabores y los ingredientes, Arizona casi siempre perdía el juego, así que Callie la volvía loca mientras hacían el amor, haciéndola esperar por sus caricias, donde ella más lo necesitaba, una y otra vez. Al final ambas se volvieron expertas cocteleras, preparaban las más exquisitas bebidas: sangría, coco loco, piña colada, tequila sunrise y decenas de cocteles más sin nombre, que fueron bautizando ella mismas, entre ellos uno muy especial que inventaron juntas al que llamaron "Calzona beach party"…

También se divirtieron un mundo, disfrutando de todas las instalaciones del hermoso y lujoso hotel donde se hospedaban, habían montado motos de agua, habían hecho carreras por la playa en los buggys que Callie alquiló para trasladarse dentro del hotel, habían navegado en yates privados a las islas cercanas, habían cenado en los más lujosos restaurantes, y algunas noches, Arizona había regresado excitadísima a la habitación después de contemplar como su esposa bailaba salsa, mambo, merengue y ese sensual baile que llamaban "lambada", tan sensual que Arizona prefirió aprender a bailarlo para que Callie lo bailara con ella y con nadie más. Obviamente, esos bailes privados siempre terminaban en besos y caricias, con dos mujeres apasionadas haciendo el amor.

Arizona había tenido razón, ver a su belleza sexy latina en su elemento era excitante y verla bailar, doblemente excitante. Y no solo eso, usando los productos adecuados, Callie había logrado en esas casi dos semanas un bronceado perfecto en toda su piel, tan hermoso que a Arizona cada vez le costaba más apartar su vista de ella y excitarse con solo verla, especialmente en las mañanas como esa, viendo al despertar, a su esposa totalmente desnuda bronceándose en la piscina privada de la habitación

Había algo más que en este preciso momento, tenia sumamente excitada a Arizona, ella había encontrado, la noche anterior, por casualidad, en una de los estantes de la cocina dos pares de esposas y unas cuerdas, que pensaba utilizar en cuanto Callie saliera de la piscina. La sola idea de ver a su esposa atada a una cama mientras ella le hacía probar a Callie un sorbo de su propia medicina, por todas las veces que la había hecho suplicar un contacto mientras ella se retorcía de excitación, la tenía, verdadera, verdaderamente excitada. Esa sería su pequeña venganza por todas las "guerra de cocteles" que había "perdido".

Y esa excitación creció aún más, cuando vio a su esposa salir desnuda y toda mojada de la piscina. Cada vez que Callie salía de la piscina desnuda o de la playa con su bikini puesto, Arizona recodaba esos comerciales donde una mujer descaradamente sexy, al igual que su esposa ahora, salía de una piscina o de la playa caminando, mientras la cámara enfocaba como las gotas de agua caían a través de la comisura de los senos o a lo largo de las piernas, mientras que con un movimiento sexy sacudían su frondoso cabello mojado, y esa es precisamente la imagen que tenía Arizona justo al frente, no a través de la pantalla de la televisión, no, justo al frente en vivo y en directo.

Arizona la miraba con ojos de lujuria mientras Callie entraba a la habitación, y cuando ella se acercó a la cama mientras se secaba con una toalla, Arizona la tomó por uno de los brazos y la invitó a acostarse con ella. Las esposas ya estaban preparadas, esto iba a ser sin lugar a dudas emocionante y excitante.

Cuando Callie obedeció y se acostó en la cama, totalmente desnuda, mientras Arizona se acostaba encima, Callie vio el deseo reflejado en la mirada de Arizona, pero vio algo más, un brillito malicioso, así que le dijo:

-Tú estás tramando algo, tienes ese brillito en los ojos…

Arizona sonrió, ya casi no le impresionaba el hecho de que Callie, prácticamente, sabía leer su mente, entonces Arizona le dijo, mientras le besaba el cuello:

-Hay algo que quiero hacer contigo, algo que me haría muy, muy feliz

Callie, intuyendo las "maliciosas" intensiones de su esposa, le respondió con lujuria en su voz:

-Tú sabes que yo soy tuya, puedes hacer conmigo lo que tú quieras

Arizona, aun mas excitada, le preguntó:

-Lo que yo quiera, ¿en serio?

-Lo que tú quieras, le respondió Callie

Entonces Arizona le susurró al oído con deseo:

-Yo quiero amarrarte a la cama y hacerte el amor

La respuesta de Callie fue un gemido de excitación mientras cerró los ojos, arqueó ligeramente su espalda y se mordió el labio inferior. Cuando Arizona observó los gestos de Callie, le preguntó:

-¿Eso es un Sí?

Callie abrió los ojos, tenía los ojos vidriosos de lujuria y aún mordiendo su labio, subió sus brazos hacia arriba en un gesto de sumisión, invitando a Arizona a que hiciera lo que ella quería hacer.

Arizona sonrió con una mezcla de malicia y de deseo, entonces tomó las esposas que ya tenía preparadas y con delicadeza tomó una de las muñecas de Callie y cerró una de las esposas en ella y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra muñeca.

Luego Arizona que ya estaba desnuda debajo de su bata transparente, se sentó encima del estómago de Callie y en un gesto absolutamente sexy e insinuante cruzó sus brazos y lentamente se quitó la bata, enseñando toda su desnudez. Callie, mirándola con deseo, soltó un gemido de excitación y arqueó ligeramente la espalda levantando sus caderas hacia el centro húmedo de Arizona que estaba en contacto con su estómago.

La visión alucinante de su hermosa mujer, allí abajo, que tan sumisamente había aceptado entregarse a ella sin reservas, la excitó aún más y mirándola con deseo, le dijo: -"Esos senos, te voy a comer con mis besos esos senos, los más bellos senos que he visto en toda mi vida".

Callie gimió de pasión, ya se sentía totalmente mojada y esto sólo recién comenzaba.

Arizona, aun sentada sobre el estómago de Callie, arqueo la espalda hacia atrás y en un gesto descaradamente sexy, comenzó a acariciarse sus propios senos, la reacción de Callie fue inmediata, siguiendo un acto casi reflejo, desesperada por ser ella quien acariciara los senos hermosos de Arizona, tensó sus muñecas atadas por las esposas y un nuevo gemido salió de su boca.

Arizona sonrió con lujuria, cuando vio a Callie gemir y retorcerse de deseo debajo de ella.

Luego Arizona cambió de posición, para iniciar la primera fase de su fantasía. Se acostó a un lado, encima de Callie, colocó su centro húmedo contra la pierna derecha de Callie y mientras le acariciaba los pezones con su mano derecha, alternando entre uno y otro sin parar y movía sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo apretando su centro contra la pierna de Callie, le susurró al oído:

-Te voy a excitar tanto, con mis caricias y mis besos que voy a hacer que acabes sin tocarte allá abajo, te voy hacer acabar con mi voz… me vuelves loca Calliope, te deseo todo el tiempo, no puedo dejar de mirarte y me excito cada vez que lo hago, y cuando no te estoy mirando, pensar en ti, en tu hermoso cuerpo, en tus labios, me excita otra vez, todo el tiempo me siento mojada, empapada, tú me hechizaste Calliope Torres, nadie nunca me hizo sentir lo que tú me haces sentir, soy adicta a tus besos, a tu cuerpo, a tu mirada, a tus abrazos, a tus caricias, a tu forma única de hacerme el amor…

Callie gimió de placer –"Arizona…", y tensó nuevamente sus muñecas atadas, cuando sintió como un espasmo de excitación provocó un estremecimiento involuntario en su clítoris.

Arizona, entonces bajó con su cuerpo desnudo hasta los muslos internos de las piernas de Callie y comenzó a besarlos a ambos lados sin hacer contacto con la vagina, y con cada beso Callie gemía, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, mordiéndose su propio labio, arqueando su espalda, levantando sus caderas en busca del contacto. Sintió como su desesperación iba en aumento con cada caricia de Arizona.

Otro grito de excitación salió de la garganta de Callie, cuando Arizona subiendo por su cuerpo, pasó a lengua por la hendidura de la vagina, apenas rozando muy, muy levemente el clítoris, una sola vez. Arizona tuvo que valerse de toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir subiendo por el cuerpo de Callie, hacia sus senos, en lugar de quedarse allí, donde Callie la necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

Arizona subió rozando sus labios por todo el torso de Callie, hasta llegar a sus pezones, entonces, lentamente, con su lengua comenzó a acariciarlos hasta que cada uno de ellos estaban duros como piedras. Callie no dejaba de gemir y de retorcerse, sentía como sus propios jugos estaban literalmente empapando la cama, nunca, nunca en su vida había estado tan excitada, el hecho de estar allí, amarrada a la cama, a expensas de lo que Arizona quisiera hacer con ella, la excitaba demasiado.

Arizona, terminó de subir, acercó sus labios a la oreja de Callie y comenzó a mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo, luego besando detrás de la oreja, colocó nuevamente su centro totalmente empapado en la pierna de Callie y con un movimiento de sus caderas, lo empujó hacia la pierna, gimiendo por el contacto. Callie escuchó ese gemido tan cerca de su oído, que provocó un nuevo espasmo en su clítoris palpitante y un nuevo arqueo de su espalda.

Arizona, totalmente excitada también, comenzó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente contra la pierna de Callie, quien en un momento de contracción, levantó la pierna para presionar más el contacto, entonces Arizona soltó un gemido desde su garganta, que llevó la excitación de Callie a cotas realmente insoportables.

Callie, ya no tenía ningún dominio sobre su cuerpo, las piernas le temblaban, los cada vez más frecuentes gemidos de Arizona, sus besos detrás de su oreja y el contacto del centro empapado contra su pierna, la estaban volviendo loca de excitación y entonces lo sintió, justo cuando Arizona alcanzó su propio orgasmo y percibió como su pierna se empapaba, todos sus músculos se tensaron y alcanzó un orgasmo increíble. Arizona hundió su cara en el cuello de Callie, ambas mujeres acabaron, jadeando, con la respiración entrecortada y su corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

La primera parte de la fantasía Arizona estaba consumada, ahora lo único que necesitaba era retomar fuerzas para comenzar la segunda parte…

Una vez que los latidos del corazón y la respiración alcanzaron su ritmo normal, Callie, visiblemente feliz, le dijo a Arizona:

-Waaoo, eso estuvo impresionante

Arizona sonrió y la beso en los labios, entonces con malicia, le dijo:

-Y todavía no hemos terminado, ahora viene la segunda parte

Callie puso sus ojos como platos y preguntó:

-¿Qué?, ¿Es que viene una segunda parte?

Arizona, tomando y levantando el otro par de esposas para que Callie las viera, le dijo con picardía:

-Sí y para eso voy a necesitar este par, necesito inmovilizarte…totalmente.

Callie emitió un gemido desesperado, sin embargo, Arizona, pensó por un momento que ella iba a protestar, pero en lugar de eso, le dijo, con una expresión en su mirada, mezcla de deseo y amor al mismo tiempo:

-Si eso te hace feliz, entonces a mi también, haz conmigo lo que quieras, soy tuya ¿recuerdas?

Arizona la besó con todo su amor alborotado en el alma, porque ella sabía que, la entrega de Callie, no era un simple acto de sumisión, era en verdad un acto de amor y una prueba de la absoluta confianza que Callie le tenía. Arizona confirmó en ese momento que ella era la única persona en el mundo a quien Callie se había entregado en cuerpo y alma en toda su vida.

Arizona, le dijo:

-Te amo

Y Callie sinceramente respondió:

-Yo te amo también.

Arizona comenzó a besar a Callie en el cuello y la excitación iba en aumento. Arizona, le dijo al oído, ya vengo, tengo que colocarte este par allá abajo.

Arizona colocó cada una de las esposas en cada tobillo de Callie y además pasó una pequeña cuerda sobre sus rodillas sin tensarlas, sólo lo hizo una vez para comprobar su eficacia y Callie gimió de placer cuando comprobó que el propósito de la cuerda era abrir e inmovilizar sus rodillas cuando Arizona decidiera tensarlas.

Preparado el escenario, Arizona miró a Callie y la visión la excitó aún más, repasando en su mente la pequeña tortura que estaba segura iba a volver loca de lujuria y deseo no sólo a Callie, sino a ella también.

Arizona comenzó besando la parte interior de los muslos de Callie, provocando gemidos de excitación, así estuvo unos minutos hasta que Callie soltó un grito de placer cuando sintió la lengua de Arizona en su clítoris caliente, ese había sido su primer y único contacto desde que se había iniciado la fantasía de Arizona. Callie seguía gimiendo de placer mientras Arizona estimulaba el clítoris con la lengua, hasta que ella decidió soltar el contacto, entonces Callie jadeando, soltó un gemido de frustración, frenéticamente movía sus caderas, mientras su clítoris buscaba el contacto, sin embargo, Arizona, abandonó las caricias y subió su cara hasta el cuello de Callie, y entonces le susurró al oído con un evidente tono de excitación en su voz:

-¿Te gusta, mi amor, te gusta mi lengua en tu clítoris?

Callie desesperada le dijo:

-Sí, si me gusta, me gusta mucho

Entonces Arizona le preguntó susurrándole al oído:

-¿Y esto también te gusta mi amor?, mientras abría la vagina con la mano y con el dedo medio continuó acariciando el clítoris de Callie.

Callie, aliviada por el nuevo contacto, soltó un nuevo gemido y dijo:

-Si también me gusta, me gusta, ooh, siii, asiii, asii, oooh

Arizona besaba a Callie en el cuello, la besaba en la boca, en los pezones erectos y continuó acariciando con su dedo el clítoris, mientras Callie gemía de placer, pero cuando Arizona sintió que su esposa estaba muy cerca del borde, le susurró al oído excitadísima:

-Ahora mi amor vas a saber por qué estas amarrada. Y justo cuando Callie estaba a punto de acabar, Arizona abandonó las caricias.

Callie emitió un grito de frustración, sus caderas se movían sin control mientras su clítoris desesperado se retorcía dentro de su vagina buscando frenéticamente el contacto perdido.

Entonces Arizona la besó en la boca, le beso el cuello y le susurró al oído, gimiendo también:

-Vas a acabar en mi boca, el dedo sólo va a servir para torturarte de placer.

Callie, jadeando, gimió excitada al escuchar el susurro de su esposa, y mientras lo hacía, sintió que Arizona introdujo su dedo medio en la abertura envistiéndola con movimientos hacia dentro y hacia afuera, poniendo mucha atención en rozar el clítoris con la palma de su mano en cada envestida. En ningún momento Arizona dejó de rozar sus labios por el cuello de Callie, de besarla en la boca, en sus pezones o de susurrar palabras sensuales en su oído, alternando entre una acción u otra, provocando en ella, cotas insoportables de excitación.

Poco a poco los movimientos de Arizona provocaron que Callie se acercara al borde otra vez, pero justo cuando iba a acabar, Arizona soltó todo, dejando a Callie gimiendo aún más desesperada, arqueando su espalda mientras sus caderas y todo dentro de su vagina se movía frenéticamente sin control.

En ese momento, la excitación de Arizona al ver a Callie tan desesperada llegó a un punto culminante y soltó un gemido gutural muy cerca del oído de su esposa, al sentir su propio orgasmo.

Callie se dio cuenta del orgasmo de su esposa, gimió y comenzó a jadear sin parar y entre gemidos y jadeos y con la voz entrecortada le dijo a Arizona:

-Por favor Arizona, por favor, me estas volviendo loca, por favor…

-¿Por favor qué?, susurró Arizona

-Por favor tócame, por favor, tócame, te necesito…

-¿Quieres que el dedito torturador te toque?

-Sí, por favor, el dedo, el dedo…dijo Callie jadeando, desesperada por el contacto

Y se escuchó otro gemido de placer en la boca de Callie, cuando Arizona, abrió la vagina con los dedos y comenzó a acariciar con el dedo medio el clítoris de Callie otra vez.

-Oh, si, por favor, así… no te detengas, por favor, por favor… oooooohh

Arizona, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas desesperadas de Callie, repetía la misma práctica una y otra vez, acariciaba el clítoris, lo dejaba; metía el dedo en la abertura, lo dejaba; volvía a acariciar el clítoris, lo dejaba y aunque no permitía que Callie acabara de ninguna forma, volviéndola loca de placer cada vez que abandonaba su práctica, cada envestida y cada caricia la acercaba más y más al borde.

Callie estaba desesperada, loca de placer, gemía, temblaba, jadeaba, se contorsionaba, el dedo medio de Arizona se había convertido en un verdadero instrumento de tortura, cuando no lo tenía, lo deseaba con desesperación, pero cuando finalmente acariciaba su clítoris o lo sentía dentro de sí, su excitación aumentaba más aún, entonces cuando Arizona decidía soltar toda caricia, quedaba aún más desesperada que antes, su excitación llegó a tal punto que por momentos trataba inútilmente de soltar sus ataduras y el no poder hacerlo se excitaba aún más, Arizona la besaba en la boca y ella desesperada entre gemidos respondía a sus besos, mientras sus caderas se movían frenéticamente y sentía espasmos en su vagina y en su clítoris que clamaba el contacto cada vez con más insistencia. Era la tortura más divina y más excitante que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Callie repetía sin cesar, entre jadeos:

-Arizona… por favor, no pares…oooooh… te necesito… tócame otra vez…oooooh

El sentir los gemidos de Arizona en su oído, y escucharla jadear cuando alcanzó un nuevo orgasmo, aumentó más aún su cota de excitación, sobre todo porque Arizona soltó todo contacto mientras experimentaba su propio orgasmo. En ese momento, tal era el grado de deseo de ser tocada, que sintió como su clítoris se movía al ritmo de sus caderas, incontrolablemente como si hubiera adquirido vida propia.

Entonces Arizona le susurró al oído:

-Ahora sí, ahora vas a acabar en mi boca

Callie lanzó un gemido y mientras Arizona bajaba y le apretaba la cuerda en las rodillas, sus frenéticos e incontrolables movimientos de caderas, vagina y clítoris se acentuaban aún más.

Callie arqueo la espalda y grito de puro placer cuando finalmente sintió la deseada lengua en su clítoris desesperado, entonces Arizona comenzó frenéticamente a acariciarlo, hacía pausas breves o cambiaba la velocidad, provocando más gemidos desesperados y como era de esperarse no pasó mucho tiempo cuando todos sus músculos se tensaron y Callie sintió el climax de los climax, el más poderoso y largo climax que había experimentado en toda su vida. Justo después noto como cortos espasmos incontrolables se sucedían en sus caderas.

Arizona siguió moviendo su lengua en el clítoris aún después del climax, mientras que Callie totalmente satisfecha trataba de cerrar las piernas, pero no podía porque las cuerdas en sus rodillas se lo impedían, así que Callie gemía con ligeros quejidos, moviendo sus caderas tratando de liberarse de la caricia, sin embargo, Arizona con leves y muy lentas caricias con su lengua en el clítoris logró que Callie se dejara de resistir y entonces muy despacio logró una réplica orgásmica, al mismo tiempo que Arizona alcanzaba su tercer orgasmo. Callie quedó abatida y sin fuerzas, pero absoluta y totalmente satisfecha, sin duda su esposa había logrado batir todos los records olímpicos de la historia.

El resultado final de esta segunda fantasía había sido: Para Callie: el mejor climax de su historia y un orgasmo impresionante; Para Arizona: tres soberbios orgasmos, era obvio que volver loca de placer a Callie no podía dejarla indiferente.

Arizona desató las piernas de Callie y subió a besarla, se moría de ganas por besarla, luego le quitó las esposas de las muñecas y la volvió a besar tiernamente, y mientras lo hacia Callie la abrazó, al terminar el beso, ella colocó su cabeza en el regazo de Callie y notó como los últimos vestigios de la cita olímpica que acababa de finalizar aún dejaban huellas en los fuertes latidos del corazón de Callie, de pronto Arizona sintió unos espasmos en el cuerpo de su esposa y entonces le dijo con cariño:

-¡Amor!, ¿estás temblando?

Callie riendo le respondió:

-Luego de lo que acabas de hacerme, mi amor, temblar es poco, no puedo ni moverme, ¡me derrotaste!

Arizona se rió y agregó:

-O sea, ¿Qué hoy la caminata por la playa está descartada?

Callie sonriendo respondió:

.Cualquier cosa que implique pararme de esta cama en las próximas horas, está descartado, me tiemblan las piernas. Luego, cuando me recupere, si, podemos dar esa caminata. Creo que he debido traer en mi equipaje una medalla de oro olímpica, te la estaría entregando justo ahora, junto con una placa en reconocimiento por haber batido todos los records posibles, Waooo, eso fue super, hiper, mega impresionante ¡WOOOOOW!

Ambas rieron y se quedaron un rato en silencio, luego Arizona dijo:

-Gracias Callie

-¿Por qué me das las gracias Arizona?

-Por entregarte así, por confiar en mí, más allá de la pasión y la lujuria, yo sé lo que esto significa, yo se que tu nunca te habías entregado a nadie en cuerpo y alma como te has entregado a mí, y eso tiene mucho valor para mi, así que Gracias, Te amo

Callie le sonrió, le entregó una mirada llena de amor y luego que darle un beso en la frente, le dijo:

-Yo también te amo y ¿sabes? no tienes porque darme las gracias, yo soy la que debe darte las gracias, no sólo por haberme provocado el climax más impresionante de todos los tiempos…dijo sonriendo…-sino porque es tu amor hacia mí, tu amor incondicional lo que en definitiva hace que yo quiera entregarme a ti, en cuerpo y alma, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Sabes?, yo siempre soñé con alguien que me amará así como tú me amas, siempre esperé por alguien como tú, y mientras esperaba ya te amaba, creo que te he amado por mil años y seguro te amaré por mil años más.

Arizona levantó la cabeza para besarla, en ese momento, como en muchos otros, percibió su alma alborotada por todo el amor que sentía por la mujer que la tenía arropada en sus brazos.

Callie, percibió el sentimiento de Arizona y lo vio reflejado en su propia alma, amaba a su esposa como nunca en su vida había amado a nadie más, confiaba en ella ciegamente, sin ningún tipo de reservas, sin miedos, sin temores, y ¿cómo no amarla?, ¿cómo no entregarse?, si gracias a ella, no quedaba nada de aquella mujer humillada a quien todo el hospital se quedó mirando en la cafetería esperando la pelea "Torres vs. Stevens" cuando su esposo la traicionó.

Ahora, gracias a Arizona y a su profundo amor hacia ella, Callie Torres se había transformado en la mujer más feliz del mundo, una mujer con una familia propia, felizmente casada y con una hija, compartiendo un relación adulta, sana y estable que se había convertido en un modelo a seguir para las mismas personas que presenciaron aquella vez su humillación en la cafetería.

Y no sólo eso, confiaba en su esposa a tal grado, que lo que para la Callie del pasado, hubiera sido una fuente de angustia y de celos, ahora sólo era motivo de orgullo, cuando veía en el hospital a una legión de enfermeras suspirando por su hermosa, sensual y sexy esposa, a quienes Arizona ignoraba por completo.

Callie ya no era una humillada perdedora en el campo del amor, ni se sentía como la bestia solitaria de la película, ahora ella se veía a sí misma, transformada en una bella princesa: la feliz, altiva, orgullosa y exclusiva ganadora del amor, la fidelidad y la devoción de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Arizona Robbins había logrado convertir en realidad todos y cada uno de sus sueños, ella era la mujer que salvó y transformó su vida con un beso, con un "te amo" y con un regreso incondicional.

Callie, definitivamente, también sentía ese gran amor dentro de su propia alma y nuevamente rozó los labios de Arizona para fundirse en una sucesión de besos tiernos, besos que ya no buscaban la excitación, ni la pasión ni la lujuria, sino más bien la reafirmación del sentimiento compartido, del amor mutuo. Esos besos, cuyos efectos no se sentían en el cuerpo sino en el alma y que llegado el momento también lograban su propio y particular climax.

Luego, hubo un nuevo silencio y Arizona, finalmente dijo con un poco de nostalgia en su voz:

-Tenias razón Callie, estos han sido los días más felices de toda mi vida, voy a extrañar esta habitación ¡me encanta!, y ya nos quedan sólo dos días, no me quiero ir.

Callie sonrió porque sabía que llegado el momento, Arizona no se iba a querer ir, así que decidió darle la sorpresa, entonces con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios le dijo:

-Arizona, tengo que confesarte algo…

Arizona levantó su cabeza para mirarla y le pregunto:

-¿Qué?

Callie sonriendo, le dijo:

-Te dije una pequeña mentirita

Arizona algo sorprendida, le preguntó:

-¿Y qué mentirita fue esa?

-Bueno, como yo sabía que llegado el momento tú me ibas a decir eso, que no te querías ir, yo te dije que el permiso que yo había pedido en el hospital era de dos semanas, pero te mentí, el permiso y las reservaciones en el hotel y todo lo demás, no son por dos semanas, son por tres semanas.

Arizona estaba saltando de la alegría y entonces le preguntó a Callie:

-¿En serio?

Callie con su enorme sonrisa, le contesto:

-Sí, en serio

Arizona levantó la mano al aire y dijo triunfante con una enorme sonrisa, hoyuelos incluidos:

-¡ YAY !

Estaba tan emocionada que le empezó a dar besitos a Callie por toda la cara, mientras le repetía sin cesar: -Gracias, gracias, gracias, te amo, gracias, te amo…

Ambas terminaron riendo a carcajadas, porque los besitos de Arizona le hacían cosquillas a Callie.

Un rato después, Callie recordó las palabras de Arizona, cuando ella le comentó que le encantaba esa habitación y que la iba a extrañar, entonces un pensamiento llevó al otro y finalmente se le ocurrió una idea, así que le dijo a su esposa:

-Arizona, estaba pensando, yo se que nuestro apartamento es muy práctico, está casi al frente del hospital y eso es muy útil, pero no tendríamos que deshacernos de él, lo que estoy pensando es que con una parte del dinero del fideicomiso, podríamos comprar una casa con jardín, me encantan las casas con jardín. Mi papá me abrió ese fideicomiso para mis estudios, pero ya yo soy un médico de guardia a cargo de mi propio departamento médico, así que si apartamos el dinero para los estudios de Sofía y para nuestro eventual retiro alguna vez, no creo que sea descabellado que compremos una casa o mejor aún que mandemos a construir una a nuestro gusto ¿qué te parece la idea?

Arizona lo pensó por unos instantes y luego dijo con una sonrisa:

-Calliope Torres, me encanta esa idea, eso sí, tenemos que comprar un perro y pollos, tu sabes que me encantan los pollos, ninguna familia puede llamarse familia si no tiene por lo menos un perro y pollos.

Callie con una enorme sonrisa le dijo:

-Trato hecho, una casa, un perro y pollos, ¿y qué?, ¿la compramos o la mandamos a construir a nuestro gusto?

Arizona dudo un momento y dijo con una sonrisa infantil:

-Casa a nuestro gusto, no comprada, un perro y pollos.

Callie feliz, le preguntó y en cuanto al perro ¿te gusta alguno en especial?

Arizona le contestó sin dudar:

-Sí, un pastor alemán, yo tuve uno cuando era una niña, son impresionantes, además me recuerdan a ti.

Callie asombrada, pero sin dejar de sonreír, le preguntó:

-¿En qué me parezco yo a un pastor alemán?

Arizona, sonriendo le respondió:

-Son lindos como tú, no dicen mentiras (bueno, ningún perro dice mentiras), son fieles, son tiernos y cariñosos con las personas que ama, pero al mismo tiempo son los más valientes a la hora de defender a esas mismas personas, incluso arriesgando su propia vida si es necesario. Tal como lo hiciste tú, aquel día con Gary Clark ¿recuerdas?

Callie le contestó:

-Si me acuerdo, contestó Callie y agregó sonriendo, -me está pareciendo que tú te enamoraste de mí porque resulté ser para ti lo más parecido a tu perro pastor alemán.

Arizona sonrió y dijo:

-No lo había pensado pero puede haber algo de cierto en eso, ese perro fue una de las pocas constantes que tuve en mi niñez, me mudaba cada 18 ó 20 meses y por eso no tenía amistades duraderas, él y mi hermano Tim fueron mis únicos amigos y ya se, ese pastor alemán, era un perrito no una persona, pero él era mi amigo.

Callie le dio un beso en la frente, dándose cuenta que Arizona alguna vez le había temido al compromiso porque con su vida nómada no se había atrevido a soñar, pero eso era en el fondo lo que ella, sin saber, siempre había querido y necesitado, para ella tener una familia también había sido un sueño, así que para sellar este nuevo compromiso, le dijo sonriendo:

-Entonces, casa diseñada y construida a nuestro gusto, un perro pastor alemán y pollos, ¿trato hecho?

-Trato hecho, repitió Arizona y agrego ¡ YAY !

Todo ese tiempo Callie había estado acostada boca arriba con Arizona en su regazo, Callie le acariciaba el cabello con la punta de los dedos, y eventualmente le besaba la frente, esa era una posición que normalmente adoptaban luego de hacer el amor, y así como esta vez, hablaban de muchas cosas y a veces tomaban decisiones importantes como ahora, otra veces simplemente se quedaban en silencio, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, esa era una posición en la que Arizona se sentía muy segura, le encantaba estar así con Callie, ella sentía que ese abrazo recargaba sus energías, de hecho cuando Callie fue secuestrada y finalmente se encontraron, estar en sus brazos le dio la energía que ya casi había perdido totalmente, y por eso, una de las cosas que más extraño durante su ausencia obligada, fue justo estar así, como estaban ahora. Arizona estaba pensando en eso en ese momento, entonces le dijo a Callie:

-Callie ¿sabes una cosa?: Este es mi lugar preferido en todo el mundo

Callie le preguntó:

-¿Te refieres a este hotel?

Arizona sonrió y le dijo:

-No, me refiero a estar así contigo, abrazada en tu regazo, mientras tú me haces cariño en el cabello y me besas en la frente, este es el lugar donde me siento más segura en todo el mundo, donde recargó mis energías, este es mi lugar preferido en todo el mundo.

Callie se emocionó con las palabras de Arizona, pero aún así quiso bromear con ella y le dijo sonriendo:

-Que bueno y es un lugar barato, no tienes que viajar en avión, ni reservar hoteles, es seguro y barato

Arizona le dijo:

-Seguro sí, barato no

Callie en tono de broma, le preguntó:

-¿No te parece un lugar barato?

-Arizona le dijo:

-No hay dinero en todo el mundo que pueda comprar un lugar como este, de nada serviría el lujo y los aviones privados y los yates privados y los hoteles cinco estrellas, ni siquiera una habitación como esta si tu no estuvieras en ella, abrazándome como ahora, así que no es barato, mi lugar preferido en el mundo no es barato, es más si siquiera te podría decir que es inmensamente caro, porque le estaría asignando un valor monetario y mi lugar preferido en el mundo es una de las cosas que no se pueden comprar con dinero, y me hace feliz el hecho de saber que es MI LUGAR preferido en el mundo, mío, solamente mío y nada más que mío. He dicho

-Bien dicho, le dijo Callie sonriendo. De pronto las tripas de Callie sonaron, y ambas se rieron cuando Callie dijo:

-Creo que tu lugar preferido en el mundo…tiene hambre… de comida, no creo que resista otro triatlón olímpico como el que acabamos de tener, no por los momentos, así que tu lugar preferido en el mundo hoy va a desayunar en la cama y luego va a dormir un rato abrazada con su huésped preferido de todo el mundo ¿Qué opinas?

Arizona se paró de la cama sonriendo y dijo:

-Ok, voy a llamar para pedir servicio a la habitación

-Trato hecho, dijo Callie

-Trato hecho, dijo Arizona

….

La semana siguiente pasó rápido, fue excelente como las dos anteriores, los records olímpicos se siguieron batiendo, nuevos cocteles fueron inventados, y ambas se prometieron repetir esa experiencia más seguido, habían sido las tres semanas más felices de toda su vida. Regresaban más enamoradas que nunca y con nuevos sueños por realizar. Ambas hicieron sus maletas, Callie sin que Arizona se diera cuenta, metió en el equipaje los dos pares de esposas, en algún momento las usaría con ella, porque como dice el dicho: el que pega primero pega dos veces y Callie no se iba a quedar con esa, así como así.

Lo primero que hicieron al regresar fue buscar a Mark, habían extrañado muchísimo a Sofía, esa noche vieron una película y se quedaron dormidas las tres en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente volvieron al hospital, en sus ratos libres, ambas se reunían en la Cafetería para planificar la casa de sus sueños. Unos días después compraron el terreno, estaba situado relativamente cerca del hospital en una zona residencial bastante exclusiva y lo que más le gustaba a ambas es que estaba situado en una colina y desde allí se divisaba una hermosa vista de Seattle.

Callie le dijo a Arizona que quería que ella escogiera como serían los salones, la cocina y las habitaciones y como quería amoblarlas, e incluso los colores de las paredes, a cambio de que Callie decidiera el diseño de la que sería la habitación de ambas. Arizona al principio dudó en aceptar el trato, a fin y al cabo era la habitación de las dos, pero ante la insistencia de Callie, ella finalmente accedió. Luego Callie contrató a una empresa de ingeniería que se encargó de construirla.

En pocos meses la casa estaba totalmente lista y amoblada con el mobiliario que Arizona escogió, salvo el de la habitación de ellas dos, ese lo escogió Callie.

Un amigo de Callie que tenía una perra pastor alemán recientemente había tenido una camada. Arizona y Sofía eligieron un cachorrito hermoso, era juguetón y travieso. Arizona compró un pollo para comenzar, luego compraría más, pero ella misma decidió comprar solo uno al principio.

El apartamento de Seattle lo conservaron, tal cual como estaba, para usarlo cuando tuvieran que regresar muy temprano al día siguiente al hospital.

La casa era realmente hermosa, de estilo mediterráneo, a doble altura, el salón principal tenía enormes ventanales que daban hacia el gran patio trasero, al cual se accedía bajando 3 escalones, justo al lado una inmensa cocina con todos los artefactos necesarios para que Callie preparara la comida que tanto disfrutaba Arizona. La casa tenía en total 4 habitaciones bien iluminadas, la habitación de Sofía, un estudio, la habitación de huéspedes y la habitación de Callie y Arizona, la más grande de las 4, que ocupaba prácticamente el lado izquierdo de la casa y un jardín privado al cual solo se accedía por la entrada de la habitación.

El primer día en su nueva casa, Callie llegó primero, quería preparar todo para darle una sorpresa a Arizona. Callie nunca le dejó ver la habitación que sería de ellas dos, pero ahora que todo estaba listo, había llegado el momento de mostrársela. Cuando Arizona llegó con Sofía, el cachorrito y el pollo, Sofía estaba tan feliz con el perrito que se fue corriendo tras de él para jugar en el jardín. Arizona estaba emocionada, guardó el pollo en un lugar en el jardín que prepararon para él y entonces fue corriendo hacia Callie para abrazarla y pedirle que por fin le enseñara la habitación, se moría de ganas por saber cómo era.

Callie abrazó a Arizona y la condujo al frente de la puerta y antes de abrirla, con su sonrisa del millón de dólares impresa en su rostro, le dijo:

-Arizona, espero que te guste nuestra habitación, lo único que no me pude traer fue el mar, ese lo sustituí con el más bello jardín y mientras decía esto, puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta y la abrió.

Arizona no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, al ver la habitación entendió por qué Callie quiso conservar la sorpresa hasta el final, era la réplica casi exacta de la habitación del hotel donde habían pasado las tres semanas más felices de toda su vida, al entrar estaba a la izquierda el baño, colindante con la pared del baño hacía el frente una inmensa cama con sabanas de seda, el espacio después de la cama que conducía hacia el salón tenía una puerta corrediza, al abrirla a la izquierda, el lugar que originalmente ocupaba la cocina en la habitación del hotel, se utilizó para un enorme vestier y a la derecha la sala de baño con una espaciosa bañera, y los grandes ventanales que hacían esquina desde donde se divisaba el inmenso y hermoso jardín. Después del espacio que ocupaba la cama hacia el frente, bajando un escalón estaba el sofá en L, un enorme ventanal hacia la terraza techada, al frente de la terraza la piscina privada con su pequeña cascada de agua al fondo y a la izquierda, bajando tres escalones estaba, un poco más alejado en el jardín, la churuata para comer y la pérgola con paredes de tela con la camilla para masajes.

En toda la esquina del jardín había una gran fuente ornamental con rocas desde donde bajaba agua en forma de cascada. La pared derecha de la habitación se extendía a todo lo largo del espacio ocupado por la habitación y el jardín lo cual lo convertía en un jardín privado exclusivo de la habitación. El jardín estaba cubierto de grama natural y en grandes espacios había flores de todos los colores.

Cuando Arizona emocionada e inmensamente feliz detalló toda la habitación con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, tomó impulso y se arrojó a los brazos de Callie y justo antes de besarla apasionadamente le dijo:

-Gracias Mi Vida, debí imaginarme que ibas a hacer algo tan maravilloso como esto, otro sueño que no sabía que tenía y que tu acabas de hacer realidad, te amo, te amo con toda mi alma y cada minuto de mi vida te amo más. Eres impresionante.

….

Unas semanas después, ya instaladas en su nueva casa, Callie acababa de terminar de preparar el desayuno; ese día, un domingo, tanto Arizona como ella tenían el día libre en el hospital. Cuando Callie salió de la cocina para llamar a su esposa y a su hija a comer, vio que ambas estaban jugando en el patio trasero de la casa, pero justo antes de llamarlas se recostó de la gran puerta ventana de la sala que conducía hacia el patio, contemplando divertida, la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos:

Sofía corría detrás del cachorro, el cachorro corría detrás del pollo y Arizona corría detrás de Sofía para que su hija no persiguiera al perro y para que el perro no persiguiera al pollo.

Callie sonriendo, inmensamente feliz, finalmente contempló como todos se cansaron de tanto correr, el pollo consiguió llegar a su refugio donde el cachorro no podía entrar, el cachorro con la lengua de corbata se fue a tomar un poco de agua, y Arizona alcanzó a Sofía, la tomó en sus brazos y se acostó en la grama con ella colocándola sobre su pecho, dándole muchos besitos en la cara, luego la levantaba y la mecía en el aire y luego la volvía a bajar para una nueva tanda de besos. Sofía estaba encantada con el juego y Arizona estaba radiante de felicidad, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban y su sonrisa con sus hoyuelos iluminaban su rostro.

Allí estaban, riendo felices sobre la grama en su nuevo hogar, los dos grandes amores de su vida, sus más preciados sueños convertidos en la más hermosa realidad…

FIN

* * *

Debo confesar que escribir este fanfiction, el primero en toda mi vida, resultó ser una experiencia increíble para mí, a tal punto que ahora tengo revoloteando en mi cabeza unas cuantas historias más.

Por algunos comentarios que he recibido de ustedes, mis apreciados lectores, me imagino que en este preciso momento estarán sintiendo un poco de nostalgia por esa palabra "FIN", sin embargo, quiero recompensar su fidelidad, con dos nuevos comienzos.

El primero, es la apertura oficial de mi nuevo portal-blog en wordpress (1), dedicado especialmente a Callie Torres y Arizona Robbins. Prefiero llamarlo así, porque más que un blog de entradas periódicas, en una puerta, desde donde podrán acceder a los fanfiction en español que he escrito, que estoy escribiendo o traduciendo y los que escribiré en el futuro. Además, encontrarán enlaces relacionados al mundo Calzona y al de mis series de TV favoritas: Grey's Anatomy, Smash y Glee

El segundo, es el inicio de mi nuevo fanfic en español, protagonizado por nuestras queridas Callie Torres y Arizona Robbins: "Epidemia" (1), un viaje a través de los sentimientos, una montaña rusa de emociones. Este será mucho más largo, aún lo estoy escribiendo, pero estimo que por lo menos serán 40 capítulos. En vista de ello, pienso publicar no uno sino dos, o incluso tres capítulos semanales, si el tiempo me lo permite.

Cuando escribí "No te rindas, nunca te rindas…", tenía un objetivo muy claro en mi mente, quería que una buena dosis de suspenso fuera parte de la historia, que el lector se sintiera atrapado en ella y quisiera seguir leyendo para averiguar que pasaría después. Si logré eso, entonces cumplí mi objetivo. (Sólo ustedes podrán decirme si lo conseguí o no)

En "Epidemia", mis intensiones son otras, quiero mover los sentimientos, lograr que el lector llore, ría, se emocione y se conmueva. Confieso que yo me emocioné mientras escribía, es más, en uno de los capítulos no solté unas cuentas lágrimas, no, lloré, llore de verdad, mientras que en otros me reí a carcajadas frente a la pantalla de mi computadora. Ha sido genial, en serio. Para tratar de lograr mover esas emociones, utilizaré un recurso adicional: la música, ella será parte de esta historia, mi aliada para lograr "alborotar el alma", como suelo decir.

Muchas gracias por dedicar una parte de su precioso tiempo a leer esta historia, y si no es un abuso de mi parte, me encantaría leer sus comentarios justo ahora, quiero saber que les pareció.

Ahora lo se, para las personas que escribimos en un blog, nuestra única recompensa es el feedback que recibimos de nuestros lectores, nos emocionamos cuando vemos en la bandeja de entrada de nuestro correo la recepción de un nuevo comentario. Ellos nos alientan a seguir escribiendo…

Así que de antemano, Muchas Gracias,

Miki T. Robbinson

(1): En caso de que el link no funcione, les recomiendo realizar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en google o en el buscador de su preferencia, y desde allí acceder al blog en wordpress o en blogspot, según sea el caso.


End file.
